


Amor eterno.

by Andy12SE



Series: Saint Seiya [2]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 34,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy12SE/pseuds/Andy12SE
Summary: A veces, expresar tu amor por alguien no es sencillo, sin embargo, cuando lo que sientes por ese alguien es simplemente inevitable o difícil de ocultar, das todo por que inicie algo aún mejor.῭Créditos por los personajes a Masami Kurumada΅
Relationships: Aries Mū/Taurus Aldebaran
Series: Saint Seiya [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072508
Kudos: 4





	1. I

_**Aldebarán.** _

Me parece parado en un escalón de la Casa de Tauro, con mis ojos cerrados y mis brazos cruzados. Recién acababa de terminar mi enfrentamiento con Seiya y sus amigos, y necesito tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que sucedía. Todo permanecía en silencio, hasta que a lo lejos se escuchó una voz, extrañamente familiar para mí. ¿Es que aún no acababa la batalla?

\- Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Aldebarán.

Volteé sorprendido hacia el lugar del origen de la voz, y, como había presentado antes, resultó ser Mu quién había hablado. ¡¿Pero que estaba haciendo ahí?! ¿Acaso estaba alucinando? ¡Había regresado al Santuario! No podía permitirme abrazarlo o expresarle mi felicidad, pues no era el momento adecuado dada la situación que vivíamos, sin embargo, le hablé. Quería saludarlo adecuadamente y no podía, lamentablemente.

\- Ah eres tú Mu ... Supe que estuviste fuera del santuario- respondí intentando iniciar una conversación, como si de un día normal se tratara, aunque claro, no lo era.

Mu sonrió, y pareció entender mi idea. Estaba claro que no podíamos tratarnos como mejores amigos en ese momento. Estábamos cumpliendo el papel de aliados.

\- Ja, ¿Cómo te sientes con un solo cuerno ?, ¿quieres que te lo ponga de nuevo, amigo? - expresó divertido. El me sonrío amablemente, como siempre había hecho desde que yo lo conocía.

\- No, gracias - contesté devolviendo la sonrisa mientras tocaba la pequeña parte de cuerno que quedaba unida a mi casco- ¿Qué tonterías hice? Seiya me venció completamente -me senté y reí junto a el- ¿Puedes creerlo?

\- Oye, no tienes por qué sentirte tan mal Aldebarán. Pudiste matarlos a todos con tu enorme poder si hubieras querido hacerlo - contestó el. Su amable forma de hablar hizo que me sintiera bien. Estaba feliz de poder volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Platicamos un momento sobre lo que había sucedido durante mi batalla, al igual que lo que creíamos que sucedería después. Al cabo de un rato, Mu tuvo que regresar a la Casa de Aries, después de acordar que cuando tuviéramos tiempo hablaríamos un poco. Mientras el bajaba por las escaleras, yo dirigí mi vista hacia atrás. Debía empezar a reconstruir la Casa de Tauro. Estaba demasiado destruida, de hecho, más de lo que había imaginado. Empecé por quitar algunos escombros y levantar pilares caídos. Pasaron horas, inclusive se había puesto el Sol, y mientras seguía arreglando el desastre que había quedado en mi Casa después de haber luchado, logré sentir un cálido cosmos que se acercaba hacia dónde estaba. Decidí salir para ver quien subía por las escaleras y pronto llegaría hasta mi. Varias personas venían en fila hacia Tauro. Al frente venía Atena, sosteniendo su báculo, y tras ella caminaban los caballeros de bronce restantes, junto a Mu y su pequeño alumno. Era la primera vez que lo veía junto a él. Sin la necesidad de compartir palabra alguna, comprendí que todos ellos estaban reunidos para acabar con la injusticia que residía en el Santuario. Me hinqué ante Atena, y besé su mano, jurándole lealtad ante todo, pues ese era mi deber. Me uní a los demás, y conforme avanzábamos, Aioria, Shaka y Milo también se unieron a la fila, a la vez que Atena revivía a los caballeros de bronce caídos en batalla. Cuando finalmente llegamos hasta dónde estaba Saga, quién se disponía a matar al Caballero del Fénix, Atena intervino, y lo detuvo. Milo, Aioria, Shaka y yo íbamos a luchar contra él, pero Mu nos detuvo justo antes de que lográramos hacer algo. Si él no nos hubiera detenido, tal vez los Caballeros de Bronce no habrían podido aprovechar el momento para mejorar su dominio del Séptimo Sentido. Finalmente, al caer Saga, la Batalla de las 12 Casas había terminado. Los Caballeros de Bronce han restaurado la paz en el Santuario, y ahora era labor de los únicos Santos de Oro que quedábamos, el mantenerlo así. Sepultamos a nuestros compañeros dorados como fue debido, y empezamos la restauración de todo el lugar, además de reparar las armaduras dañadas. Horas después, finalmente tuve la oportunidad de buscar a Shaka, y así proponerle visitar a Mu. El al instante aceptó la idea, y fue el primero en salir de su Casa, dispuesto a llegar lo más rápido posible a Aries. Después de todo, teníamos que bajar demasiadas escaleras. Finalmente, al caer Saga, la Batalla de las 12 Casas había terminado. Los Caballeros de Bronce han restaurado la paz en el Santuario, y ahora era labor de los únicos Santos de Oro que quedábamos, el mantenerlo así. Sepultamos a nuestros compañeros dorados como fue debido, y empezamos la restauración de todo el lugar, además de reparar las armaduras dañadas. Horas después, finalmente tuve la oportunidad de buscar a Shaka, y así proponerle visitar a Mu. El al instante aceptó la idea, y fue el primero en salir de su Casa, dispuesto a llegar lo más rápido posible a Aries. Después de todo, teníamos que bajar demasiadas escaleras. Finalmente, al caer Saga, la Batalla de las 12 Casas había terminado. Los Caballeros de Bronce han restaurado la paz en el Santuario, y ahora era labor de los únicos Santos de Oro que quedábamos, el mantenerlo así. Sepultamos a nuestros compañeros dorados como fue debido, y empezamos la restauración de todo el lugar, además de reparar las armaduras dañadas. Horas después, finalmente tuve la oportunidad de buscar a Shaka, y así proponerle visitar a Mu. El al instante aceptó la idea, y fue el primero en salir de su Casa, dispuesto a llegar lo más rápido posible a Aries. Después de todo, teníamos que bajar demasiadas escaleras. Sepultamos a nuestros compañeros dorados como fue debido, y empezamos la restauración de todo el lugar, además de reparar las armaduras dañadas. Horas después, finalmente tuve la oportunidad de buscar a Shaka, y así proponerle visitar a Mu. El al instante aceptó la idea, y fue el primero en salir de su Casa, dispuesto a llegar lo más rápido posible a Aries. Después de todo, teníamos que bajar demasiadas escaleras. Sepultamos a nuestros compañeros dorados como fue debido, y empezamos la restauración de todo el lugar, además de reparar las armaduras dañadas. Horas después, finalmente tuve la oportunidad de buscar a Shaka, y así proponerle visitar a Mu. El al instante aceptó la idea, y fue el primero en salir de su Casa, dispuesto a llegar lo más rápido posible a Aries. Después de todo, teníamos que bajar demasiadas escaleras.

\- ¡Mira, está allá! - gritó Shaka emocionado. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que no actuaba así de alegre?

Ante el ruidoso grito de mi compañero, Mu volteó a vernos, y caminó rápidamente hacia nosotros.

\- ¡Shaka! ¡Aldebarán! - exclamó sonriendo.

\- ¡Mu! ¡Qué emoción poder reunirnos de nuevo! - dijo Shaka. Era divertido verlos tan emocionados.

Shaka abrazó a Mu, y este le correspondió sonriente. Después se acercó a mí, y también me saludó.

\- ¿Quieren pasar para tomar té? - preguntó abriendo la puerta de su Casa.

\- ¡Suena bien! - dijo Shaka asintiendo sin dejar de sonreír.

Pasamos a la Casa de Aries, dónde Mu nos invitó a sentarnos, mientras él servía el té, que ya tenía preparado.

\- ¿Vas a regresar a Jamir? - pregunte mientras me sentaba. Deseaba que no fuera así.

\- No. He decidido dejar mi labor en la torre un tiempo para regresar al santuario y cumplir mi deber como Caballero Dorado de Aries- contestó tranquilamente. Los tres asentimos lentamente mientras bebíamos un poco del líquido que estaba en nuestras tazas.

\- Ya veo ... ¿Y cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar? - dijo Shaka. Creo que tanto el como yo intentábamos descartar el que Mu regresara a su torre en Jamir como una opción probable.

\- No tengo idea, pero no planeo irme tan pronto. Quiero pasar tiempo junto a ustedes, y necesito proteger a Atena y al Santuario.

Esas palabras nos alegraron demasiado, y Mu pareció notarlo, pues empezó a reír.

\- ¿Y cómo te la has pasado todo este tiempo? Pasó mucho desde que te vimos por última vez - preguntó mi amigo, y la verdad es que sí. No habíamos visto ni oído de Mu en años. Era inevitable estar felices.

\- Bien, aunque a veces estuve algo aburrido. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en mi torre, entrenando a Kiki y reparando armaduras. Y claro, ¡No podría faltar las personas que se atrevían a derribarla, y aún peor, querían decirme que hacer! Eso no me gustaba para nada.

Shaka, Mu y yo soltamos estruendosas carcajadas, que, vergonzosamente, resonaron por toda la Casa, e hicieron que Kiki se acercara a nosotros. No había salido de su habitación desde que nos habíamos sentado a platicar. El pequeño nos saludó y después se volvió a ir para seguir con lo suyo. Me parecía curiosa su forma tan tranquila de estar, a pesar de que era de tan corta edad. Nosotros seguimos platicando sobre la estancia de Mu en su torre hasta que el té se terminó, y ya no se escuchaba más ruido que el que producían nuestras voces. Probablemente era de madrugada, o incluso tal vez estaría amaneciendo y nosotros no nos habíamos dado cuenta.

\- ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos mañana? -propuso Mu levantándose del sofá. Empezaba a notarse su cansancio, al igual que el nuestro, pero ¿Cómo no estar cansados si habíamos pasado tiempos difíciles en el Santuario? Necesitábamos descansar, y en vez de eso, habíamos preferido platicar.

\- Suena genial - contesté yo- ¿O tú que crees, Shaka?

\- Opino lo mismo- dijo sonriendo.

\- Aunque no puedo temprano. Debo ir a entrenar- dije con un tono algo serio. Además, las Casas aún estaban algo dañadas.

\- Aldebarán, no deberías preocuparte demasiado, es solo el entrenamiento. Además, tú siempre eres puntual. No va a pasar nada porque faltes un día- me contestó Mu.

\- Mu tiene razón -dijo Shaka-. Diviértete un poco.

\- Es que en verdad debo ir a entrenar.

\- Entonces los espero mañana en Virgo, a las 3 de la tarde. ¿Algún inconveniente?

"No", contestamos Mu y yo al unísono.

\- Bueno, creo que debería irme, tengo algunas cosas que terminar. Me agradó pasar tiempo junto a ustedes. No había tenido momentos así durante 13 años - habló de nuevo Shaka muy sonriente.

Ambos nos despedimos de él. Tan solo quedamos Mu y yo en su casa, o más bien quedábamos Mu, Kiki y yo. El pequeño se acercó a mi amigo, y este lo cargó. ¿Cómo es que seguía despierto? Quizá no lo habíamos dejado descansar con el ruido que hacíamos. Me arrepentí en ese instante de haber reído tan fuerte en ocasiones. Me pareció tierno verlos a ambos juntos, aunque no conocía muy bien a Kiki. Es más, hacía poco que me había enterado de que Mu tenía un pequeño alumno.

\- Yo también debería irme. Ya es tarde- le dije a Mu.

\- Todo bien. Yo te acompaño.

Caminamos hacia las escaleras, completamente callados. Nos vimos frente a frente, y por alguna razón, no podía hablar, y creo que Mu tampoco. El resplandor de la Luna se vio reflejado en sus ojos esmeralda. No pude separar la vista de ellos. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía? Si, estaba feliz de verlo, pero no por eso se deja de hablar, ¿cierto?

\- Yo ... nos vemos después Mu - dije titubeante. ¿Es que estaba tan cansado? ¿Por qué estaba actuando tan extraño?

\- Oh si. Te veo mañana.

Estaba dispuesto a empezar a subir las escaleras hacia la Casa de Tauro, pero Mu me detuvo.

\- ¡Aldebarán! - gritó él. Aún cargaba a Kiki.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - pregunté, con una sonrisa ladeada en mi rostro, aunque no irónica.

Mu se quedó estático un momento, y pude notar un leve sonrojo. ¿Estaba nervioso?

\- Buenas noches- dijo bajando su rostro. Kiki permanecía callado en los brazos de mi amigo.

\- Buenas noches Mu - contesté.

Sonreí mostrando mis dientes esta vez, y me despedí de él agitando mi mano. Después de subir algunos escalones, llegué a Tauro, y simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír. Después de mucho tiempo había podido volver a ver a Mu. Mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación, volví a retomar mis dudas sobre mi extraña actitud. ¿Por qué no había podido hablarle sin titubear? ¿Es que acaso estaba sucediendo lo que intentaba evitar desde hacía años? Esperaba que no, pero ¿y si ese era el caso? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Mu al saber que el ...

\- ... _me gusta desde hace tiempo, Shaka- dije algo avergonzado y ruborizado a la vez. ¿Y cómo no?_

_\- ¡Entonces díselo! - exclamó dando pequeños saltos._

_\- Pero solo somos niños, Shaka. Probablemente estoy confundido nada más._

\- _No lo creo. ¡Yo sé que ambos se gustan! Y yo te recomendaría que fueras y le expresaras tus sentimientos a Mu. El entenderá tu situación._

_El seguía emocionado. Más que yo, incluso._

\- _Mejor espero. Tal vez cuando seamos más grandes se lo diga, y eso solo si mis sentimientos por el siguen existiendo hasta entonces._

\- _Bien. Hazlo cuando te sientas_ _preparado_ .

_Noté el disgusto en su voz. En verdad quería que se lo dijera._

_\- Lo haré. Es una promesa._

Comencé a reír. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. ¿Cómo es que no había recordado aquella platica hasta ahora?

\- Entonces al final tendré que hacerlo - susurré para mí.

¿Debía cumplir esa pequeña promesa que había hecho ya hace trece años? Tal vez no. Después de todo, tan solo me había puesto nervioso. Nada más. Quizá había sido porque no había visto a Mu en mucho tiempo. Tan solo era eso. Quería convencerme de aquello. Me recosté en mi cama. Aún seguía riendo. ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiera _"enamorado"_ de alguien a tan temprana edad? Finalmente dejé de reír, y volteé hacia la ventana. Antes de quedarme dormido, me pregunté algo en voz alta.

\- ¿Es que aquellos sentimientos siguen existiendo?


	2. II

**_Aldebarán._ **

Me levanté como de costumbre alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Me metí a bañar y después de que aliste mis cosas, partí al coliseo. Al llegar, empecé con mi rutina de siempre: Algunos golpes, práctica con los ataques y otras cosas. En sí, todo estaba tranquilo, ya parte de mi, solo había cerca de once personas más. Pasé ahí alrededor de dos horas, y cuando estaba por regresar a la Casa de Tauro, llegaron Milo, Aioria, y mis amigos. Estaba algo confundido y divertido. Antes Shaka y Mu estuvo dicho que no me preocupara demasiado por el entrenamiento, y ahora ellos también estaban en coliseo. Ahora me daba cuenta de como contradecían sus pensamientos en algunas ocasiones. En fin, me acerqué a ellos. Algo que, quizás, actualmente considere como un error, o por el contrario, una benéfica decisión.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? - preguntó Aioria. El sonreía.

-Siempre vengo a esta hora a entrenar- contesté alegre.

-¿Enserio ?, no lo creí de ti.- dijo Milo bromeando.

-¿Qué insinuabas? ¿Qué solo dormía? - contesté entre risas.

-Pues por lo menos yo si- siguió el.

Todos reímos estruendosamente, y después de algunos minutos, nos detuvimos. Algunos chicos nos veían extraño, y claro, era entendible, pues siendo tan solo cinco Caballeros Dorados llamábamos demasiado la atención.

-Deberíamos empezar a entrenar- dijo Aioria. Hice énfasis en "deberíamos". ¿Estaba incluido acaso?

-Muy bien- dijeron todos menos yo.

-Shaka, Aldebarán, ¿practicamos? - dijo Mu mientras se acercaba hacia mi junto a Shaka. Se le veía entusiasmado de entrenar, aunque no estaba seguro de que fuera por hacer ejercicio.

-Pero es que ...- dije antes de ser interrumpido por mi amigo Virgo.

-Vamos Aldebarán, no te quitará mucho tiempo. ¿O tienes algo que hacer? - dijo sonriente.

-Está bien, pero solo un momento- dije negando lentamente con mi cabeza. Era simplemente imposible ganarles a ambos en una discusión cuando estaban insistentes.

En fin, tuve que permanecer más tiempo del que planeaba en el coliseo para practicar con mis amigos. Hicimos prácticamente lo que yo ya había hecho antes, solo que esta vez había reído y platicado. Milo y Aioria permanecían a algunos metros de nosotros, también practicando. Cuando terminamos, Mu caminó hacia Milo y Aioria, tal vez a platicar, mientras yo iba a recoger mis cosas junto a Shaka. Por coincidencia, Mu tropezó con alguien, y cayó de espaldas, justo cuando yo pasaba. No me di cuenta, y entonces también caí, justo encima de el. Alcancé a extender mis brazos, y por suerte ninguno de los dos nos golpeamos. Lamentablemente, o, si opino sobre esta vergonzosa situación en este momento, afortunadamente nuestros labios quedarán en milímetros de tocarse, y ambos cruzamos miradas.   
  
  


_\- ¡Ya te voy a atrapar! - gritó Shaka. El nos perseguía tanto a Mu como a mi, solo que yo estaba más lejos de el. Jugábamos "las traes" cerca del Coliseo, evitando entrenar._

_\- ¡No! - gritó Mu - ¡No me vas a alcanzar!_

_Volteé hacia atrás, intentando ver que sucedía. Mu cerró sus ojos. El_ _maestro Shion le había enseñado como teletransportarse, pero el aún no lo dominaba, y en cuestión de segundos, ya no lo vi. Sin darme cuenta, Shaka venía hacia mi, y yo, al intentar esquivarlo, giré hacia la derecha, justo donde Mu había aparecido._

_\- ¡Agh! - exclamé mientras sentía como nuestros frentes chocaban estruendosamente - Perdón, Mu._

_\- No pasa nada. ¿Estás bien?_

_El se levantó primero, y me extendió la_ mano _. Yo la tomé, aunque no necesité que aplicara fuerza para poder levantarme. El golpe no me había aturdido, aunque dolía un poco._

_\- Si, ¿y tu?_

_\- No voy a estar bien si Shaka me atrapa._ _¡Corre, que ahí viene!_  
  
  


Reaccioné confundido. Era simplemente extraño. En vez de levantarnos, ambos permanentes en la misma posición en el lugar de movernos. Quizá ambos habríamos permanecido así durante mucho tiempo, pero al ver que teníamos compañía, nos levantamos lo más rápido que pudimos, ambos notoriamente sonrojados. No entendía porque estaba reaccionando ... o tal vez si lo comprendía, pero quería creer que no era por _eso,_ y es que simplemente no podía ser _._ Era preferible permanecer callado, y además, no estaba muy seguro de que Mu sintiera algo por mi. Mu caminó extremadamente rápido. Yo, por otro lado, salí corriendo en dirección contraria a el, mientras Shaka me seguía por detrás. Tomé mis cosas y empecé a subir las escaleras hacia mi Casa.

\- ¡Aldebarán! ¿Estás bien? - dijo Shaka.

\- Si, no te preocupes- le contesté sin dejar de caminar. En realidad necesitas salir de ahí.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A dónde sea menos dónde esté esta muchedumbre.

\- ¿Si vendrás a mi Casa esta tarde? - dijo con tono preocupado. ¿Por qué no iría?

\- Si, nos vemos al rato, a la hora que acordamos.

\- Bien ... te estaré esperando.

Shaka regresó al coliseo y se despidió de los otros Caballeros, mientras yo seguía subiendo. Después, simplemente ya no vi que fue lo que hizo o pretendía hacer. Llegué a mi casa, comí un poco, y me metí a bañar. Aún faltaba demasiado tiempo para la reunión que habíamos planeado, así que decidí recostarme cuando terminé. Sinceramente no podía terminar de comprender lo que había pasado. ¡Un momento solo estaba caminando, y en cuestión de segundos estaba a punto de besar a Mu sin que lo hubiera decidido! Pasó extremadamente rápido que tanto el como yo quedamos completamente desconcertados. Era obvio que debía disculparme con Mu, sobre todo porque ni siquiera era mi intención caer sobre el. ¡Es más, ni siquiera tenía en mente el que eso pasara y mucho menos lo había planeado! Preferí dejar de pensar en que casi nos besábamos sin consentimiento propio, así que me acomodé, y decidí dormir un poco. Para cuándo desperté, ya eran casi las tres de la tarde, alguien tocaba la puerta, y yo no estaba listo para ir a la Casa de Virgo. 

**_Mu._ **

Después de lo que había pasado con Aldebarán, no quería ni siquiera mirar a los demás, así que opté por dirigirme rápidamente hacia mi Casa. Mientras avanzaba, sintió mi cara arder de lo avergonzado que estaba. Últimamente había estado pensando demasiado en Aldebarán. No sabía exactamente el porque, aunque tenía un presentimiento: estaba empezando a enamorarme de mi amigo. Ya lo había repasado y analizado demasiado, y sin duda alguna, eso era de lo que se trataba, aunque deseaba que no fuera verdad. Había incluso consultado a Shaka, pues me avergonzaba el hecho de que lo que creía fuera cierto. Lo peor de todo, era que no sabía bien como decírselo a Aldebarán. El día anterior, al intentarlo, me avergoncé y terminé cambiando el tema. Además, el no mostraba indicios de que yo también le gustaba, así que era preferible mantenerme callado. ¿Qué sucedería si el se enteraba de mis sentimientos hacia el? Deseaba que no lo supiera, pues lo que era más probable que perdiéramos nuestra amistad, y yo no quería eso. Cuándo llegué a Aries, me encontré a Kiki. Rápidamente bajé mi rostro para evitar que me viera sonrojado, pero lamentablemente no funcionó.

\- Maestro Mu, ¿está bien ?, ¿se siente mal? - preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba a mi.

\- Si, no sucede nada Kiki. Estoy bien.- contesté intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

\- Se ve muy rojo del rostro ... ¿No estará enfermo? - volvió a preguntar.

\- De seguro es porque entrené, y además hace un poco de calor. Eso es todo- respondí mientras sonreía, tratando de hacer que Kiki no profundizara el tema.

\- ¿Está seguro?

\- Si Kiki, no te preocupes ... ¿Por que no vas a jugar, mientras tomo una ducha? - No estaba seguro de si funcionaría, pero debería intentar evitar que Kiki se enterara de lo que sucedido.

\- ¡Si! Estaré afuera por si necesita algo, maestro Mu.

Kiki salió corriendo, dándome la oportunidad de tomar una ducha y poder pensar. Preparé el agua, y como era de esperarse, el tema de mis sentimientos por Aldebarán volvió a invadir mi cabeza. Y para empeorar aún más la situación, ¡el y yo casi nos dábamos un beso! Sin duda alguna iba a intentar cruzar con el en el camino a la Casa de Virgo, y así poder platicar sobre lo que había pasado ... y disculparme además de todo. Salí de la bañera y me alisté para nuestra pequeña reunión. Le dije a Kiki que saldría, y el prefirió quedarse en Aries. Mientras caminaba hacia la Casa de Tauro, actuaba torpemente, inclusive me tropecé, y falto muy poco para que me cayera. Estaba nervioso, más de lo que creía, ¿y cómo no si hablaría con mi amigo después de hacer pasado por algo vergonzoso? Cuando llegué, permanecí parado frente a la puerta algunos minutos, dubitativo entre tocarle o no para que saliera. Finalmente preferí hablarle.

\- Aldebarán ... ¿estás ahí dentro? ...- pregunté nervioso.

No recibí respuesta. Volví a hablar varias veces, y tampoco escuché sonido alguno, así que no tuve otra opción más que tocar como un último intento. Al fin logré distinguir que sí había alguien ahí.

\- ¿Aldebarán? Soy yo, Mu.

\- ¡Ah, Mu! Espera. En un momento te abro- dijo Aldebarán desde adentro.

\- Está bien - contesté aún más avergonzado. La verdad es que no sabía que decir.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que me abriera la puerta, aunque en verdad no había sido molesto. Al menos me había dado tiempo para prepararme mentalmente y poder hablar. Aldebarán salió y me saludó agitando su mano. Se le veía avergonzado ... como yo.

\- Mu ... sobre lo que pasó en la mañana ... yo ... no era mi intención caer sobre ti, de hecho ni siquiera te vi ... solo quería disculparme ...- dijo el mientras rascaba su nuca. Sí, al parecer era necesario para ambos hablar sobre aquello.

\- Yo también me disculpo contigo. Aunque fue un accidente, te hice caer, y casi nos .... Bueno, eso no importa. No fue culpa de nadie- suspiré un poco aliviado. Casi estropeaba todo, y de haber hablado un poco más, habría tenido que dar explicaciones sobre el porque no me había movido y todo eso que había pasado. Por suerte, reaccioné rápido, y me ahorré una platica que resultaría incómoda para ambos. Sonreí y miré alegre hacia Aldebarán, quien correspondió de la misma forma mientras asentía, dando por terminada la platica.

\- Creo que deberíamos darnos prisa. Vamos tarde por algunos minutos hacia la Casa de Virgo, y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de escaleras, vamos a llegar aproximadamente 30 minutos o más después de la hora citada. Además, vamos a tener que disculparnos con Shaka. Sabes que no le agrada la impuntualidad, sobre todo si viene de nosotros- dijo Aldebarán mientras reía levemente.

\- Tienes razón ... Aunque no creo que se enoje. No es tan amargado como parece- contesté riendo también.

Ambos soltamos grandes carcajadas mientras empezábamos a subir las escaleras lo más rápido posible, y como ya había dicho Aldebarán antes, probablemente deberíamos que disculparnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: Reunión amistosa.


	3. III

**_Mu._ **

Después de habernos disculpado, en lo único que pensábamos Aldebarán y yo era llegar lo más rápido posible a la Casa de Virgo. When finalmente lo logramos, chocamos miradas. Ambos sabían que probablemente Shaka nos diría algo sobre lo impuntuales que éramos. Me acerqué y toqué la puerta, para enseguida distinguir el sonido de la armadura de Shaka acercándose hacia la puerta.

-Espero no esté molesto por nuestra tardanza- dije soltando una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Sí, ojalá- me contestó Aldebarán. La puerta se abrió.

\- Son unos completos impuntuales. Llegaron treinta y dos minutos tarde. Pero bueno, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Solo pasen- dijo Shaka mientras se hacía un lado para dejarnos entrar, y tanto Aldebarán como yo soltamos un suspiro de alivio. Ya alguna vez habíamos llegado tarde a una reunión planeada con Shaka, y no había salido muy bien.

\- Perdón.- dije yo.

\- Es que ...- Aldebarán no pudo terminar de hablar, pues fue interrumpido por Shaka.

\- Es que es típico de ambos ser impuntuales, pero no importa, ya están aquí- dijo sonriendo mientras negaba con su cabeza. Si, nunca cambiaríamos.

Entramos mientras Shaka nos dirigía hacia la mesa, que estaba sorprendentemente llena de comida.

\- ¡Wow !, Shaka, te luciste en verdad- le dije sonriente.

\- ¡Cómo no lo haría si es para mis dos mejores amigos! - me contestó alegremente.

\- No puede ser ... ¡¿Eso es kashmiri aloo dum?! - habló Aldebarán enormemente sorprendido.

\- No sabía que conocías la gastronomía de mi país, pero sí. Es kashmiri aloo dum.

Simplemente era sorprendente la cantidad de comida que había sobre la mesa, y tan solo éramos tres personas. Habría alcanzado inclusive para los cinco Caballeros Dorados que restábamos. Un platillo en especial llamó mi atención, y finalmente lo reconocí.

\- ¿¡Eso es samosa !? ¡Hace mucho que no como! - dije sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- ¡Sí! ... y además hay jalebí, y para más tarde, un té masala chai.

Los tres nos sentamos y empezamos a servirnos la comida, que sinceramente, estaba demasiado rica. Era como cuando nos sentábamos bajo los árboles a comer fruta, solo que ahora éramos adultos, nos habíamos convertido en Caballeros Dorados, comíamos en la Casa de Virgo y comíamos platillos preparados verdaderamente. En realidad había mucha diferencia. Todos permanecíamos en silencio, hasta que Shaka decidió romperlo

\- ¡¿Recuerdan cuando nos conocimos?! - dijo mientras reía- Tres niños enormemente tímidos, a los que les desagradaba el hecho de _"pelear sin razón"._

 _-_ Como olvidarlo- exclamó Aldebarán. También reía.

-Cierto.

_Hola. Mi nombre es Shion, y llevo el cargo de patriarca. Yo soy la máxima autoridad del Santuario, y soy el encargado de representar a nuestra diosa Atena en la Tierra. Mi misión es prepararlos a ustedes, la futura generación de Santos Dorados, para defender a Atena y al mundo de las futuras amenazas. Cada uno de ustedes deberá esforzarse y entrenar duro, para después ser honrados por su trabajo con las Armaduras Doradas._

O al menos esas eran las palabras que recordaba del discurso que había dado mi maestro Shion cuándo recién habíamos llegado al Santuario. Me quedé pensando en eso un buen rato, y no me había dado cuenta de que me estaban hablando, hasta que Aldebarán posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

\- ¿Qué pasa Mu? - me preguntó Shaka.

\- Nada. Es solo que recordé algunas cosas ...

\- Algo que nunca podría olvidar, era cuándo nos teníamos que dividir en parejas. Recuerdo que la mayoría de las veces me tocaba estar contigo- dijo Aldebarán señalándome-, y Shaka practicaba con Aioria o con algún otro.

\- Eso, y cuándo nos pidieron ir a la Sala del Patriarca- dijo Shaka.

\- ¡Is true! Yo en ese momento me estaba muriendo de miedo. Pensaba que nos harían pelear o algo por el estilo, incluso que nos regañarían, aun sabiendo que yo no había hecho nada- dije riendo.

\- De hecho se notaba demasiado tu temor Mu- dijo Aldebarán.

\- La verdad si- dijo Shaka apoyando a Aldebarán- Yo desde antes ya estaba preocupado. Nosotros tres estábamos sentados en las mismas gradas, solo que separados, y el Patriarca no dejaba de vernos.

\- Si, y después hubo que explicarle por qué no queríamos luchar- dije yo.

\- ¿Qué pensabas en ese momento Shaka? - preguntó Aldebarán con curiosidad. Creo que nunca antes habíamos hablado sobre la vez en que nos reunido y finalmente nos habíamos hecho mejores amigos.

\- Bueno, primero me quejé porque no había podido meditar, y después pensé en hablar con Buda para pedirle razones para quedarme, porque en verdad pensaba irme. Además, me enojaba que la mayoría de las veces había que estar luchando - expresó amargamente. Quizá en verdad no le agradaba que interrumpieran su rutina - ¿Y tú Aldebarán? - preguntó con la misma curiosidad que mi otro amigo.

\- Yo me preocupé porqué creí que nos regañarían o algo por el estilo, y aparte, como pensaba que deberíamos un enfrentamiento no quería que me vieran luchar.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté.

\- No lo sé, quizás miedo, o vergüenza respondió- encogiendo sus hombros.

\- Ya veo ... Bueno, lo positivo de esto es que pudimos ser amigos- dije entusiasta.

Seguimos platicando durante demasiado tiempo, hasta que cayó la noche. Nos despedimos y Aldebarán y yo salimos al mismo tiempo para dirigirnos a nuestras casas, y cuando llegó el momento, me despedí de él, aunque claro, estaba demasiado nervioso cuando le dirigí la palabra mientras platicábamos un poco. Al llegar a mi Casa, arropé a Kiki, y después yo me fui a recostar. Varios recuerdos llegaban a mi mente repentinamente, y no lograba conciliar el sueño.  
  


_\- Yo ... Es que .... no me gusta lastimar a las personas cuándo no es necesario ...- dije tartamudeando._

_\- ¿Entonces ya has lastimado a alguien antes? - preguntó mi maestro Shion._

_\- Si, y por eso yo no quiero pelear de esta manera._

_Mi maestro me acercó a él y me abrazó, mientras reflexionaba que contestarme._

_\- Mira. Tú tienes un gran poder, pero no por eso debes tener miedo. Si tú te esfuerzas en controlarlo y dominarlo a la perfección, tus poderes no van a lastimar a nadie, al contrario, van a ayudar a que millones de personas se encuentren a salvo. Es por eso que hay que entrenar. Además, no por que seas Caballero significa que todo el tiempo debes luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con alguien. Muchas veces los conflictos se resuelven dialogando, y eso es lo que tú puedes hacer. Mantenerte pacífico, y solo utilizar tu verdadero poder cuándo sea necesario._

_\- ¿Pero y si no lo logro?_

_\- Todo lo que quieres obtener solo llega con esfuerzo, Mu._   
  
  
  


_\- ¿Qué sucede Mu? - dijo Aldebarán._

_\- Es que no quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento._

_\- Pero no lo estás haciendo. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?_

_\- Es que necesito decirte algo importante._

_Vacilé en decirle o no a Aldebarán, pero si ya lo había hecho con Shaka, él también era merecedor de saberlo._

_\- Sabes que puedes decírmelo._

_\- Es que yo ..... me voy del Santuario._

_El abrió enormemente sus ojos, y pareció palidecer. Lo peor de todo es que no decía palabra alguna._

_\- Hoy me voy, y quería que lo supieras. Necesitaba despedirme de ti._

_Me sentí mal. Era muy difícil para mí despedirme de mis amigos, pero era algo necesario._

_\- Es por lo que crees del Patriarca, ¿cierto? - preguntó cabizbajo. Estaba seguro de que quería llorar, al igual que yo - ¿Estás seguro de que lo que piensas es cierto?_

_\- Ya lo pensé demasiado, y eso es lo que quiero, aunque no me guste. No te quise decir antes porque ...._

_\- No pasa nada -dijo Aldebarán interrumpiéndome. El levantó su cabeza, y me vio fijamente a los ojos - Si crees que es lo correcto, entonces yo te apoyo, y si algún día decide volver, Shaka y yo te estaremos esperando aquí, en el Santuario. A pesar de que nos tengamos que separar, seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no?_

Al pasar el tiempo, me daría cuenta de que todas las decisiones que había tomado en ese momento de confusión para mi he sido las correctas, pues en un futuro me permitirían a mi tener una familia, además de conocer y vivir el amor entre dos personas .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Próximo capítulo: "- Te deseo suerte, Aldebarán -dije para después levantarme a cerrar la puerta-. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes".


	4. IV

**_Aldebarán._ **

Después de que nos despedimos de Shaka, Mu y yo nos dirigimos hacia nuestras casas. Ambos bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, pues ya era tarde.

\- Bueno Mu, creo que aquí debemos despedirnos- dije sonriendo al llegar a Tauro.

\- Si. Buenas noches, Aldebarán- contestó Mu devolviéndome también una sonrisa.

\- Nos vemos mañana- dije caminando hacia la entrada de mi Casa. Estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta, pero Mu seguía parado frente a mí a algunos metros de distancia, sin dejar de verme.

\- ¿Sucede algo Mu? -pregunté preocupado- ¿Quieres pasar?

\- Ah, no...es que yo te...te quería decir algo, pero ya no recuerdo que era- dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca y reía nervioso - Solo eso...

\- Ah... - dije sin saber que más platicar.

En lugar de movernos, ambos nos volteamos a ver instintivamente. Quizá solo pasaron algunos segundos, pero a mí me pareció que todo se detenía en ese momento. Era agradable estar junto a Mu. Al parecer él quería decir algo, pero no se animaba a hacerlo. Probablemente era algo vergonzoso, pues su rostro se estaba tornando rojo.

\- Bueno...tengo que ir a arropar a Kiki- dijo por fin.

\- Claro- dije asintiendo.

Agité mi mano en modo de despedida, y entré a Tauro. Me metí a bañar, y me dispuse a recostarme para dormir, pero no pude. Solo pensaba en Mu, Mu, y solo Mu. En mi mente abundaban recuerdos de varias veces que había pasado de niño junto a él, pero sobre todo el momento en que yo...Bueno, en realidad no era algo con importancia. El verdadero dilema era que simplemente no podía dormir por culpa de mis pensamientos, que solo trataban de Mu. Su cabello, sus ojos, y solo él. ¿En qué momento había llegado a este punto? No lo sabía, pero en el fondo lo disfrutaba, aunque no quería admitirlo. ¿Por qué razón no dejaba de pensar en él? Tampoco lo sabía exactamente, aunque había una gran posibilidad de que...

\- ...de nuevo me estuviera enamorando de Mu- dije terminando la frase de mis pensamientos. Negué la idea intentando descartarla de mi mente, pero no pude. Tan solo provoqué que tardara más tiempo en dormirme. ¿Es que todo estaba ocurriendo de nuevo?

La imagen de Mu regresó a mi cabeza. Más bien, mis sentimientos por el habían vuelto a aparecer. ¿Pero por qué en ese momento? No tenía ni idea. Reflexioné sobre el tema, y decidí que al día siguiente iría a visitar a Shaka. Quizá el sabría cómo aconsejarme. Finalmente me recosté, listo para dormir, no sin antes volver a pensar en ese nombre.

\- Mu - dije antes de dormirme profundamente.

**_Shaka._ **

Al día siguiente, muy temprano a decir verdad, se escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi Casa. Sospechando que probablemente sería alguno de mis amigos, me acerqué rápidamente y la abrí, distinguiendo que quien tocaba era Aldebarán.

\- Hola Shaka -dijo con tono preocupado- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

\- Por supuesto que si -dije apartándome de la puerta para dejarlo pasar-. ¿Sobre qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Él se sentó en el sofá, y yo hice lo mismo. Se le notaba nervioso y preocupado a la vez. Enseguida comprendí que debía ser algo difícil de decir, sobre todo por la expresión que tenía.

\- Creo que me estoy volviendo a enamorar de Mu- dijo para después suspirar. No pude evitar sorprenderme. ¿Aldebarán hablaba enserio? Casi no tomábamos el tema del amor como plática. Además, ¿desde cuándo expresaba ese sentimiento con tal tranquilidad?

\- ¿Estás seguro? - pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Si, Shaka.

\- Entonces ve con Mu.

Enseguida recordé que habíamos tenido una plática parecida cuando niños. Sería algo difícil convencerlo de ir con Mu.

\- Es que ese es el problema. No creo poder hacerlo. No después de lo que pasó hace algunos años.

\- Pero es que tampoco puedes simplemente ignorar tus sentimientos, Aldebarán. Además, no creo que eso que sucedió se repita. Mu no es capaz de hacerlo.

\- ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si te equivocas?

Estaba claro que la conversación se volvería algo tensa y complicada. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sólo convencer a Aldebarán de que obedeciera a su corazón.

\- ¿No me acabas de decir que estás enamorado de Mu? - dije frunciendo mi ceño. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas.

\- Por supuesto que estoy enamorado de él. Tú lo sabes más que nadie.

\- Y entonces, ¿por qué no se lo dices?

\- Porque no me creo capaz de hacerlo. Después de eso que pasó, no estoy seguro de poder mantener una relación, además, va a ser más difícil entablar algo con alguien, y en este caso, ese alguien es Mu. Si todo sale mal, entonces yo lo habré lastimado, y también habré perdido una amistad. No podría soportar que eso sucediera. No con Mu. Ya me ocurrió y no quiero que vuelva a suceder.

El tenía toda la razón. ¿Quién querría tener una pareja después de haber sido lastimado una vez, hacía algún tiempo? Probablemente nadie, pero quizá esa era la solución para algunos de los problemas de Aldebarán. Estos últimos días yo me había dado cuenta de que a Mu le gustaba Aldebarán. Era muy notorio, y además, me lo había dicho. Si todo salía bien entre ambos al decidir ser pareja, entonces vivirían felices durante demasiado tiempo.

\- Tu no vas a lastimar a Mu, ni el a ti. Tal vez no pueda ver el futuro, pero yo sé que no va a ocurrir lo que tú dices.

\- ¿Y cómo es que lo sabes? Es imposible saberlo.

\- Intenta ir con Mu, o mejor dicho, ve con él y dile lo que sientes. No pierdes nada si lo intentas, pero, si prefieres quedarte callado, entonces después te vas a arrepentir de no haber dicho nada nunca. Si te vas por ese camino, y prefieres esconder tus sentimientos, entonces si vas a lastimar a Mu, porque puede que el también sienta algo por ti, y al ver que tú no haces nada, él también va a reprimir sus sentimientos. Es mejor que le digas todo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Mu siente lo mismo por mí? Además, ¿Qué tal y que sólo te estás confundiendo?

\- No creo eso posible. Solo es cuestión de que te pongas a pensar. ¿Se ha comportado algo nervioso contigo? -Aldebarán permaneció en silencio. Era precisamente lo que esperaba obtener por parte suya- Acerté. Entonces si le gustas.

\- Bien -suspiró-. Supongamos que le gusto, y después logramos ser pareja. ¿Qué sucederá después? ¿Viviré feliz por siempre, como en los cuentos? Eso creía hace tiempo, y ve como terminó.

\- No podrás saber si vivirás feliz si no decides decirle a Mu lo que sientes. Además, muchas personas creían imposible el hecho de que existieran los dioses griegos, y aquí están. Nosotros protegemos a Atena, porque ella existe. ¿Qué razón tienes para creer que no podrás tener pareja o que no vas a vivir feliz junto a alguien? Es cuestión de que lo intentes, y entonces vas a saber cuál es el resultado de tu esfuerzo. El amor existe, Aldebarán, y si tú decides levantarte en este momento, bajar las escaleras hasta la Casa de Aries, y decirle a Mu que lo amas, entonces podrás vivirlo. Esta es una buena oportunidad de hacerlo, y eso depende de que quieras o no aprovecharla.

Guardé silencio, y mi amigo también. Creí que no haría nada, así que bajé mi rostro en busca de otra opción para convencerlo de que fuera con Mu, pero en eso Aldebarán se levantó.

\- Tendré que encontrar otra oportunidad para agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, Shaka- dijo antes de abrir la puerta e irse bajando las escaleras.

Permanecí en silencio, completamente anonadado, durante algunos minutos, intentando procesar que era lo que acababa de suceder. Quería gritar, reír, e incluso llorar de la emoción que sentía en ese momento. ¡Mis amigos por fin darían a conocer sus sentimientos entre ellos! Ambos se amaban desde que éramos pequeños, y nunca se habían atrevido a decírselo entre ellos por temor, y ahora, después de trece años, ¡por fin lo harían! Y yo, por mi parte, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlos en lo que fuera. Después de todo, éramos mejores amigos.

\- Te deseo suerte, Aldebarán -dije para después levantarme a cerrar la puerta-. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.


	5. V

**_Aldebarán._ **

Salí corriendo tan rápido de la Casa de Virgo que ni siquiera cerré la puerta. Más tarde debía ir con Shaka a disculparme por haberme ido de esa forma. Ahora, lo más importante era encontrar a Mu, y decirle que lo amaba. Estaba emocionado, y me sentía aliviado, feliz, y un poco nervioso, pero las ganas de saber que sería lo que sucediera opacaban ese sentimiento. Corrí escaleras abajo. En ningún momento me encontré a Milo o a Aioria, así que supuse que estaban ocupados en algún otro lugar. Por lo menos me sentiría más cómodo y seguro de que nadie me vería confesar mis sentimientos. Sería muy vergonzoso. Al llegar a Aries, suspiré. Gracias a Shaka, estaba convencido de que todo saldría bien; es más, excelente. Toqué la puerta con mi mano derecha tres veces seguidas, y hablé.

\- Mu, ¿estás ahí dentro?

Escuché algunos pasos que se dirigían a la puerta, y supuse que era mi amigo. Sin embargo, quien me abrió fue el pequeño pupilo de Mu: Kiki.

\- Hola -dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

\- Hola Kiki. ¿Tú maestro Mu está dentro? - pregunté sonriendo.

\- No. Salió a buscar algo hace poco.

\- Está bien. Muchas gracias.

Ambos sonreímos, y después Kiki cerró la puerta de la Casa de Aries. Empecé a subir las escaleras de nuevo, solo que esta vez hacia Tauro. No me sentía triste, o deprimido. Al contrario, había tomado ese momento como una oportunidad más para poder planear como hablaría con Mu. Pensé en invitarlo a cenar. Mientras seguía cumpliendo mi trabajo, permanecí ideando cual sería la mejor opción, y decidí que definitivamente lo invitaría a cenar, y esa misma noche.

\- Después culparé a Shaka. Nunca había estado tan motivado a hacer algo- dije para después reír. Eso era lo que hacían los amigos, ¿no? Y definitivamente, solo por lograr convencerme de demostrarle mis sentimientos a Mu, Shaka era buen amigo. Salí de mi Casa. Noté que dentro de algunas horas anochecería, así que me apresuré a cocinar ignorando el riesgo de que Mu estuviera ocupado y no pudiera venir a platicar conmigo. Al terminar, suspiré, asentí lentamente, y empecé a bajar las escaleras de nuevo, dispuesto a pedirle a Mu que me acompañara. Toqué la puerta, y el salió segundos después.

\- ¡Hola Aldebarán! Kiki me dijo que viniste a buscarme, y de hecho estaba a punto de ir a verte- dijo sonriendo.

\- Ah, bueno, solo quería ver si te interesaba venir a Tauro. Necesito decirte algo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que me gustaría ir a tu Casa! - exclamó divertido.

Suspiré. Todo iba excelente, y parecía que la suerte estaba de mi lado.

\- Hola- dijo alguien detrás de Mu. Él se giró, y resultó ser que quien hablaba era Kiki. Me di cuenta de que no me había detenido a platicar un poco con él durante los últimos días que lo había estado viendo. En algún momento lo haría, pero lo importante era hablar con Mu.

\- Deberías de estar recostado en tu cama, Kiki- dijo mi amigo.

\- Es que los escuché platicar, y además no tengo sueño- contestó divertido el pequeño. Se parecía demasiado a Mu. A él tampoco le agradaba tener que dormir temprano.

\- Bueno, pero ya es hora de dormir. Vamos, te acompaño.

Yo permanecí ahí parado, y Mu empezó a caminar junto a Kiki hacia la Casa de Aries. ¿Eso significaba que ya no vendría conmigo? Iba a preguntárselo, pero cuando volteé hacia su puerta, el ya no estaba. Apreció repentinamente junto a mí.

\- Solo deja arropo a Kiki. Cuando termine, voy hacia allá- dijo para volver a desaparecer.

Sonreí triunfante, y me dirigí hacia las escaleras para preparar todo en Tauro. Por alguna extraña razón, sentí frío. Era imposible, pues no era invierno, y tampoco era temporada de lluvias. Sentí escalofríos, y presentí que sucedería algo malo. Volteé a ver hacia atrás y para ambos lados, pero no vi a nadie. Supuse que era porque estaba nervioso por lo que sucedería con Mu. Seguí subiendo los escalones hasta llegar a Tauro, y ya ahí serví la comida, esperando a que Mu llegara. Al poco rato, alguien tocó la puerta. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia el lugar. Si era Mu. Sonreí. En verdad esperaba que todo saliera bien, como lo había planeado. ¿Qué sucedería si Mu respondiera mal? ¿Cómo lo enfrentaría? Estaba consciente de que ya no podía posponer la plática, y también que era mejor dejar que las cosas sucediesen a su tiempo, pero, aun así, me moría de nervios. Empezaba a arrepentirme un poco por haberle hecho caso a Shaka.

\- ¿Es muy tarde para corresponder a tu invitación? - preguntó.

\- Claro que no. ¡Pasa! - dije copiando exactamente los mismos movimientos de Shaka cada vez que nos invitaba a Virgo, aunque lo hice involuntariamente. Solo tiempo después me daría cuenta de aquello. Mu se sentó en la mesa. Su expresión era de sorpresa, tal vez por la comida. Primero platicaría un poco con él, y después le confesaría lo que sentía. ¿Sería lo correcto?

\- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir, Aldebarán? - preguntó Mu sentándose en la mesa. No, definitivamente no podía soltarlo así porque sí.

\- Bueno, lo importante prefiero dejarlo al último. Primero comamos algo - dije sonriendo a la vez que me sentaba.

\- Está bien- dijo Mu correspondiendo mi gesto.

Empezamos por servirnos la comida que había preparado antes. Platicamos sobre trivialidades, como que era lo que habíamos estado haciendo durante esos días, o que era lo que opinábamos sobre lo que sucedía en el Santuario. Hubo un breve momento de silencio por parte de ambos, y me di cuenta de que era el momento perfecto para hablar de lo _importante_. Baje mi rostro. Inhale y exhale antes de hablar.

\- Mu...Esto es un poco complicado de explicar. Lo único que te pido es que escuches lo que digo, y si decides irte, o hacer alguna otra cosa, yo lo voy a respetar.

El me miró con el ceño levemente fruncido, mostrando confusión, pero consideré necesario mencionarle eso antes de poder confesar lo que sentía. Después de todo, quizá no estaba tan listo para hacerlo como creía.

\- No entiendo a qué te refieres, Aldebarán -dijo obligándome a mirarlo fijamente-. Además, somos amigos. ¿Por qué habría de molestarme contigo?

Asentí temeroso, y a pesar de que me había hecho surtir mejor su comentario, seguía preocupado. Debía hacerlo rápido y directo, porque si prefería dar explicaciones, me tardaría demasiado, y además podía arrepentirme y todo se arruinaría. Volví a inhalar. Oré por que todo se mantuviera tranquilo.

\- Es que tú me gustas, Mu, y desde hace demasiado tiempo.

El permaneció callado y con los ojos demasiado abiertos, incluso estaba sonrojado. Ambos nos mirábamos sin decir absolutamente nada. El parecía sorprendido, y yo estaba nervioso. ¿Y si Shaka estaba equivocado? ¿Qué sucedería si no le gustaba a Mu? ¿Perdería su amistad? Empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

\- Yo...Debo regresar a la Casa de Aries. Puede que Kiki se haya despertado, y se va a asustar si no estoy ahí. Gracias por la comida y todo esto, Aldebarán. Buenas noches- dijo como si yo no hubiera dicho nada, y después se fue.

\- Quizá lo tomé por sorpresa -dije para mí- Voy a esperar.

Debo admitir que quizá me deprimí un poco. Quería convencerme de que era cierto, y de que no se había ido porque no sentía nada por mí. Recogí todo lo de la mesa, y me alisté para dormir. Antes de recostarme, volteé a ver a la Luna por mi ventana. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperara a que Mu dijera o hiciera algo. Y esperaba que eso sucediera.


	6. VI

_**Mu.** _

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta mi Casa. ¡Shaka tenía razón! Ni siquiera paré para recobrar el aliento aún después de haber bajado demasiadas escaleras. Abrí lentamente la puerta cuidando no despertar a Kiki, y fui directamente a mi habitación. Me miré en el espejo y me avergoncé más de lo que ya estaba. Recuerdo que mis mejillas habían permanecido sonrosadas hasta el día siguiente. Me senté en una silla y me puse a pensar. Repasaba la plática que había tenido con Shaka horas antes de ir con Aldebarán. Estábamos los dos en Virgo, sentados en el sofá.

_\- ¿Qué sucede Mu? - dijo mi amigo. Era extraño, pero parecía saber qué era lo que sucedía._

_Respiré hondo antes de hablar. La verdad es que prefería ser directo a dar demasiadas explicaciones. Necesitaba respuestas rápidas._

_\- Es que me gusta Aldebarán._

_Aún después de que pasaron meses de esa vez, sigo sin poder describir su expresión. Él sonrió demasiado, como si estuviera esperando esa confesión desde hacía demasiado tiempo. ¿Es que ya lo sabía? ¿Por qué sonreía tan motivadamente?_

- _Estás actuando extraño Shaka - dije sin evitar fruncir un poco mi ceño._

_\- Es que me alegro por los dos - contestó aún más emocionado que antes._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_El pareció darse cuenta_ _de lo que había dicho, y se arrepintió enseguida. Dirigió su mano hacia su boca, y pareció meditar un poco sobre qué decir. Negaba con la cabeza repetitivamente. Ahora parecía incluso más confundido que yo._

_\- Creo que hablé de más - contestó. Yo seguía estando igual, incluso peor que antes._

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? - pregunté. El suspiró._

\- _Tal vez no debería estar diciéndote esto, pero_ _tú le gustas a Aldebarán._

_Abrí mis ojos, me sonrojé, negué con mi cabeza sin parar y experimenté un sin fin de emociones en tan solo unos minutos. Es que eso que me había dicho Shaka era simplemente imposible para mí en ese momento. ¿Cómo que yo le gustaba? ¡Pero si él nunca había dado indicios de ello! ¿Cómo es que Shaka lo sabía y yo no me había dado cuenta?_

_\- No -titubeé - Yo no le gusto a Aldebarán._

- _El me confesó que le gustas...y demasiado - contestó sin dejar de sonreír._

_Yo seguía sin poder creer lo que decía. Estaba completamente anonadado. Su comportamiento tan confiado solo me hacía sentir peor._

_\- Mira: ve y habla con él, o si Aldebarán te invita a hacer algo, tan solo acepta su propuesta. Apuesto a que te dirá lo que siente, y entonces te darás cuenta de que lo que te digo es cierto._

_\- No puedo._

_\- ¿Por qué temes tanto confesar tus sentimientos?_

\- _Aldebarán ha sido nuestro amigo desde niños, ¿sí?, y además, somos compañeros de armas. Está mal enamorarme de alguien en este momento en que tan solo somos Cinco Caballeros protegiendo el Santuario, y a parte, ¿Qué dirán Atena y los demás al saber que comprometo la vida de las personas al querer tener una pareja? ¡Y es que no puedo dejar de pensar en Aldebarán!_

_Shaka permaneció en silencio. Su expresión me decía que no cambiaría de opinión por nada del mundo, y además, sabía perfectamente bien que no pronunciaría palabra alguna a menos que me tranquilizara un poco, y es que sí, estaba demasiado nervioso como para pensar claramente. Decidí respirar y volver a considerar lo que Shaka había dicho anteriormente._

\- _Y si lo que piensas nunca sucede, ¿entonces qué haré? ¿Esperar a que él se dé cuenta de lo que siento por él y entonces mencionárselo? No creo soportar tanto tiempo en silencio._

_Empezaba a alterarme y a ponerme demasiado nervioso, y Shaka pareció notarlo. Mi amigo se levantó del sofá en el que estaba, y se sentó a mi lado._

\- _Vamos Mu. ¿Desde cuándo el Caballero de Aries retrocede ante algo? ¡Si siempre está dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible por cumplir lo que_ _desea! Si lo que sientes por Aldebarán es cierto, ¡entonces ve y díselo! ¿Qué podrías perder en ello?_

\- Entonces si era cierto - susurré para mí.

Podía dejar pasar la situación, pero sinceramente no podía. Necesitaba confrontarla. Ahora me arrepentía de no haber dicho nada. Necesitaba aclarar mis ideas, y por eso decidí salir para platicar con Shaka. En ese momento, él era el único capaz de ayudarme con lo que estaba viviendo. Pasé por la Casa de Tauro temeroso de que Aldebarán se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí, y por suerte, nunca salió. Después de cruzar tres Casas y haberme detenido unos minutos para saludar a Aioria, llegué hasta la Casa de Virgo. Shaka abrió casi enseguida, y como si hubiera estado esperando todo este tiempo frente a su puerta mi llegada a su Casa preguntó por lo que había sucedido. Después, simplemente me dejó pasar, y luego, como habíamos estado haciendo estos últimos días, nos sentamos en el sofá. Le platiqué todo lo que había sucedido... menos el que me había sonrojado.

\- ¿Y qué le contestaste? - preguntó. Parecía más emocionado que Kiki frente a muchos juguetes. ¿Qué sucedía?

\- Es que yo... me salí de su Casa- dije algo avergonzado y arrepentido a la vez. Deseé no haberme sonrojado más de lo que ya estaba, pues, a pesar de ser noche, por supuesto que se notaba.

\- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Shaka.

\- Es que yo... no lo sé - dije dudoso - . Me quedé petrificado, y simplemente no pude contestarle.

Mi amigo pareció comprender lo que sucedía, mientras yo no lograba entender el porqué de la situación. ¿Es que era tan difícil pronunciar " _también me gustas_ "? Pues la verdad, más de lo que imaginaba.

\- Entonces no te presiones. Respóndele a Aldebarán cuando tú te creas listo. Ahora ya sabes que tú le gustas a él. No pienso que vaya a suceder algo malo.

Al día siguiente, después de haberme levantado y alistado mis cosas, desperté a Kiki y empecé a hacer el desayuno, mientras el practicaba su telequinesis. Había estado mejorando mucho su actitud estos últimos días que habíamos pasado en el Santuario. Quizá le estaba haciendo bien interactuar con más Caballeros. En fin, permanecía en la cocina, pensando en el momento adecuado para actuar. Estaba claro que debía disculparme con Aldebarán por irme sin siquiera mencionarle que me diera tiempo para considerar la situación. Pero es que, ¿Qué era lo que intentaba considerar si ya tenía muy en claro que Aldebarán me gustaba? Tan solo estaba creando pretextos para evitar mencionar la verdad. Bien, quizá lo mejor era simplemente desayunar junto a Kiki, y después idear lo mejor para tratar la situación, pero no. El destino quería que sucediera ahí y ahora.

\- ¡Maestro Mu! ¡Maestro Mu! - gritó Kiki mientras corría hacia mí.

\- Calma Kiki. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

\- Estaba jugando - dijo entrecortadamente gracias a lo emocionado que estaba - y llegó el señor Aldebarán. Quiere hablar con usted. Está ahí, afuera, en las escaleras.


	7. VII

**_Mu._ **

Me quedé completamente quieto. Aldebarán estaba ahí, frente a mi Casa, en ese preciso momento, ¡y no sabía cómo reaccionar! Sentí escalofríos, y deduje que me estaba sonrojando. Me giré bruscamente, intentando evitar que Kiki viera mi estado en esa situación.

\- Dile que ahora voy, Kiki - titubeé - Solo hago algo rápido.

Caminé rápidamente hasta el baño, y permanecí ahí alrededor de dos minutos, o quizá fue más. Me limpié la cara con agua, y estuve inhalando y exhalando repetitivamente, intentando fallidamente tranquilizarme. Estaba completamente seguro de que venía a platicar sobre lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, y aunque el merecía disculpas y yo tranquilidad, estaba igual de nervioso o el doble que la noche anterior. Finalmente salí, directo a la puerta de mi Casa, dispuesto a ir afuera para encontrarme con Kiki y Aldebarán. ¿Todo saldría bien? Esperaba que sí. Di un último suspiro antes de empujar la puerta y toparme con algo inesperado: tanto mi alumno como mi amigo reían, y parecían estar platicando plácidamente en los escalones. Quizá podría regresar lentamente, volver a entrar al baño y...

\- ¡Maestro Mu! Creí que no saldría.

Mi alumno se levantó y corrió hacia mí, para después abrazarme. Me agradaba abarcar su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos, pero en esa situación habría preferido que no hubiera notado mi presencia. Sonreí forzosamente, y salí a regañadientes de mi Casa. Parecía tan acogedora, y aun así, tuve que soportar las ganas de regresar. Eso habría sido de mal gusto.

\- Hola Aldebarán - dije a la vez que agitaba mi mano - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien Mu. Gracias por preguntar. ¿Cómo estás tú?

El volteó a ver hacia los escalones, intentando decirme que me sentara junto a ellos. Correspondí a su gesto, y me senté junto a él, aunque no tan cerca. Kiki se sentó a mi izquierda

\- Igual estoy bien - contesté evitando la mirada de Aldebarán.

\- ¡Mire maestro Mu! ¡Hay muchas mariposas!

Kiki se levantó del escalón en dónde estábamos y salió corriendo hacia donde volaban los pequeños. De pronto se paró en seco.

\- ¿Puedo ir a jugar? - preguntó. Era obvio que no soportaría quedarse sentado frente a muchas mariposas.

\- Si, pero no te vayas muy lejos. - contesté.

De nuevo, Kiki me dejaba en apuros, aunque inconscientemente. ¡Ahora estaba completamente solo con Aldebarán! ¿Qué le impedía iniciar la conversación que tanto temía?

\- Aldebarán, yo quiero discul... - pronuncié temeroso. El me interrumpió.

\- No hace falta. - dijo a la vez que negaba con su cabeza. ¿Es qué no era sobre eso de lo que quería hablar? ¿Entonces por qué había aparecido ahí por sorpresa? - Kiki es muy parecido a ti.

Lo miré algo extrañado. Si, estaba nervioso por hablar sobre aquello, pero ¿no era necesario? Decidí seguir con la conversación. Quizá después platicaríamos.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tan solo míralo. ¡Es igual de inquieto que tú!

Él lo exclamó divertido, y yo, claramente, me avergoncé y sonrojé. ¿Por qué sucedía eso en ese preciso lugar? Ninguno de los dos pronunciamos palabra alguna. Mientras yo pensaba que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Aldebarán en esos momentos, el parecía admirar tranquilamente el Santuario y la Aldea de Rodorio. Él estaba sereno, y yo nervioso. El mantenía sus manos sobre sus piernas, mientras yo las tenía juntas y no dejaban de temblar un poco, a pesar de que no hacía frío. Kiki estaba varios metros abajo, y aunque se escucharía perfectamente bien lo que dijéramos, el no prestaba atención a nada más que a las mariposas. ¿Cuántas horas habrían pasado? Por lo menos una y media, y tanto el como yo seguíamos en silencio. ¿Quién se atrevería a romper esa incomodidad?

\- Maestro Mu, tengo hambre - dijo Kiki acercándose. Creo que en muchas ocasiones me había salvado de aprietos... aunque en otras el era el que los causaba, involuntariamente, claro está.

\- Ah...

Bueno, al parecer Kiki era más valiente que nosotros.

\- Si quiere puedo tomar una fruta mientras sigue platicando con el señor Aldebarán. ¿Ustedes quieren algo?

Volteé a ver a mi amigo. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y sonreía alegremente.

\- Yo no Kiki. Muchas gracias. - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Aldebarán, tengo que ir a...

\- ¡No maestro! Usted debe terminar de platicar con el señor Aldebarán. Yo puedo tomar una manzana solo. - exclamó mi pequeño alumno, y aunque no tenía ni idea, acababa de meterme en un aprieto de nuevo, por tercera vez en este día. ¿Es qué habían acordado no dejarme huir de aquella situación?

El salió corriendo hacia la Casa de Aries, dejándonos a mi amigo y a mi solos, de nuevo. Aldebarán reía. Por primera ocasión a lo largo del día me sentí tranquilo. El no parecía querer tener una conversación seria en incómoda. Por el contrario, deseaba que riéramos o por lo menos estuviéramos tranquilos. Quizá por eso no había mencionado nada antes. Inhale y exhale, y finalmente volteé a verlo a él, quién pareció entender que ahora estaba listo para hablar. El asintió.

\- Empecemos de nuevo, ¿sí?

Asentí. Sería extraño, pero tal vez era necesario. Decidí ser yo quién hablara primero, pues al fin y al cabo él había estado esperando.

\- Bien. Yo no sabía nada a cerca de esto. Me di cuenta hace un mes, o tal vez dos, justo antes de que decidiera regresar al Santuario. Una de las razones por las que vine de vuelta, además de querer ayudar a los Santos de Bronce, fue porque comprendí que me gustabas. Siempre pensaba en ti, incluso, antes de dormir, recordaba tu nombre. Ya se había vuelto común el que tu invadieras mis pensamientos, y, sin embargo, no fue hasta que Shiryu llegó a mi torre que me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. Reparé en que en vez de alegrarme de que ayudaría a cuatro chicos, me emocionaba reencontrarme contigo. Pasé semanas sin poder creerlo, ¿sabes?, y finalmente lo acepté. ¿Qué más podría hacer? Tan solo fui con Shaka para que el me dijera lo mismo que yo había concluido, además de que yo te gustaba. Ayer, cuando finalmente iba a atreverme a contártelo, tú te adelantaste a mí, y no sabía qué hacer. No quería arruinar el momento, y fue lo que hice al salirme. Ahora no sé qué va a suceder.

\- Entiendo - contestó Aldebarán.

Esperaba que el dijera algo más, pero se limitó a simplemente levantar su rostro hacia el cielo. Estaba dispuesto a levantarme y entrar a la Casa de Aries, después de todo, ¿por qué debía permanecer ahí si Aldebarán no quería hablar? ¿Cómo es que amas a alguien y no lo demuestras? Me paré del escalón, y justo cuando me giré, Aldebarán tomó mi mano izquierda, y me detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener una relación conmigo, Mu? - preguntó.

Ahora si estaba más que confundido. ¿Es que si me amaba o simplemente jugaba? Me soltó, y fue que me vio directamente a los ojos.

\- Lo sé. Es extraño, pero pienso lo mismo que tú. ¿Cómo estoy seguro de que no estás mintiéndome, y tú, como estás seguro de que no te miento? Tan sólo siéntate, por favor.

Es qué no podía. Había un choque de emociones en tan solo minutos. Estaba desconcertado, nervioso, alegre, sensible, enfadado.

\- Quiero estar contigo Mu, pero me es difícil. Confío en ti, pues eres mi amigo desde hace demasiado tiempo, pero no me es fácil abrirme a las personas, y lo sabes. Entonces, p...

\- ¿Por qué no querría estar contigo? - pregunté. Aldebarán estaba asombrado - Somos amigos desde hace años, y te conozco perfectamente bien como para decirte que eres buena persona. Por eso quiero intentar tener una relación contigo.

\- Yo también quiero estar contigo Mu, pero como ya te dije, me es complicado - dijo mientras se levantaba. Quedamos frente a frente - Yo...

\- Entonces yo estoy dispuesto a ayudarte.

De nuevo, Aldebarán estaba muy sorprendido. Permanecía con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, y no dejaba de mirarme fijamente.

\- ¿Enserio? - preguntó titubeante. Estaba avergonzado.

\- Por supuesto que sí. - respondí.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Aldebarán me abrazó. Desde niños esa era nuestra forma de terminar alguna conversación, o incluso llegar a un acuerdo.

\- Deberíamos entrar. Kiki nos está esperando.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede? - preguntó sorprendido.

\- Si- contesté.

En lugar de movernos y entrar, seguimos en la misma posición. No dejábamos de vernos. Quizá ambos leímos o entendimos el pensamiento del otro, o por pura coincidencia adivinamos que era lo que queríamos en ese momento. Aldebarán llevó su mano a su frente, tal vez avergonzado por lo que quería hacer, y yo ya no controlaba el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Finalmente acercamos nuestros rostros poco a poco, claro, sin dejar de lado el nerviosismo, y cuando estábamos a menos de un centímetro de distancia, ambos cerramos nuestros ojos. Sentía un leve cosquilleo en mi abdomen, y la piel de mis brazos se había tornado fría de repente. Finalmente mis labios encontraron los de Aldebarán. Tal vez había aceptado muy rápido tener una relación con el, y aunque no sé qué había sido, quizá mi intuición, algo en ese instante me hizo creer que estar junto a mi amigo sería bueno, y fue que decidí obedecer ese pensamiento. Además, esa sin duda alguna, sería la señal de la hermosa y larga relación que ambos tendríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Al menos había aprendido algo nuevo: _"A veces había que dejar que todo fluyera de acuerdo con la situación en la que te encontrabas. Todo ocurría por alguna razón, y si estabas dispuesto a que las cosas se fueran por el camino correcto, entonces así iba a suceder"._


	8. VIII

**_Mu._ **

Ya había pasado alrededor de un mes, y prácticamente no había cambiado nada en mi vida. Kiki quizá mostraba más confianza del Santuario que antes, pero no más. Veía a Aldebarán, sí, pero no en privado. Generalmente solo venía a platicar, o incluso Shaka lo acompañaba en ocasiones. ¿Y sobre ser pareja? Parecía más amistad que otra cosa. De vez en cuando, al caer la noche, Aldebarán besaba mi mejilla por cortos períodos de tiempo para después irse a Tauro. ¡Ni siquiera lo hacía en los labios! Entendía que quizá era algo difícil para él, pero ¿por qué simplemente no pasábamos de leves caricias? El estar involucrado como pareja implica el platicar con la otra persona, y demostrarle lo que sientes por ella. Y en nuestro caso, eso no sucedía. Me levanté temprano, dejé el desayuno listo para cuando Kiki despertara, y emprendí el camino hacia la Casa de Virgo. Al parecer, Aldebarán se había despertado aún más temprano para hacer algo, pues no había rastros de el en su Casa. Después de subir demasiadas escaleras y saludar a Aioria, llegué a donde esperaba que estuviera mi amigo. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, y fue que Shaka salió.

\- Supongo que necesitas platicas, ¿cierto? - dijo bromeando. Al menos la rutina de siempre había sido rota.

\- No sé qué hacer - contesté. Esta vez no quería pasar, así que comencé a hablar -. No logro entender que es lo que sucede.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que pasa?

\- ¿Por qué no demostrarle tus sentimientos a alguien? Desde el principio supe que sería difícil, pero Aldebarán y yo convivimos más seguidamente, y aun así las cosas no han cambiado. ¿Cómo se supone que tenga una relación con el si se mantiene siempre igual?

\- Es que tú también debes cambiar.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Qué debía cambiar? ¿Shaka estaba diciendo que el que se estaba equivocando era yo?

\- Aldebarán no va a hacer nada si tú no haces algo.

\- ¿Y qué voy a hacer? Platicamos, lo abrazo y le hablo. ¿Qué es lo que el necesita?

\- Simplemente demuéstrale que confías en él. Si con eso Aldebarán no está convencido, intenta platicar con el sobre esto que te está inquietando.

\- Bien. Hablo con él, ¿pero qué? ¿Toda la relación se va a tratar de que yo haga todo y el nada?

\- Él no va a hacer nada si no ve que en verdad lo amas.

\- ¿Pero por qué es necesario que se comporte así? Si en verdad yo le gustara no actuaría de tal forma, ¿cierto? Es más, ni siquiera estaría hablando sobre esto contigo.

\- Está mal lo que hace, Mu. Yo lo entiendo perfectamente bien, pero ahora te hago la misma pregunta a ti. Si en verdad te gusta, ¿por qué no se lo demuestras o actúas para el beneficio de ambos? Yo no soy quién para contarte la infinidad de razones por las que se comporta así. Debes averiguarlo por ti mismo y ayudar a Aldebarán., porque es lo que el necesita. Esto va más allá del ser pareja, es el ser amigos. ¿Y cómo va a mejorar tu situación? Yendo a hablar con él, simplemente.

Milo había mencionado que había visto a Aldebarán en uno de los campos fuera del Santuario. Según él, permanecía parado viendo algunas flores, así que decidí apresurarme a llegar al lugar para poder hablar con él. Kiki mencionó que no era necesario que alguien lo cuidara, pues iría a entrenar al coliseo. Llegué donde Aldebarán después, y efectivamente, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, y además sonreía.

\- Aldebarán - dije, aunque volteó a verme hasta que posé mi mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¡Ah, hola Mu! - expresó alegre, aunque se desconcertó enseguida - Me parece que he estado aquí más tiempo del que deseaba. En fin, ¿qué sucede?

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó. Tenía la certeza de que sabía que tema deseaba tratar, aunque decidí explicarle todo a fondo.

\- No entiendo que está pasando. Yo te amo, y tú me amas, según parece, y aun así ninguno hace algo por darlo a entender. Si este sentimiento es mutuo, ¿por qué siento que nada ha cambiado? Ni siquiera hemos hablado sobre nuestro "noviazgo" durante el tiempo que se supone llevamos juntos. Si, nos vemos, pero parece que es más por deber que por que en verdad lo deseemos.

\- ¿De nuevo crees que todo esto es mentira, Mu?

\- Si, si lo creo. Ni siquiera te atreves a besarme en los labios, y no has mencionado nada sobre tus sentimientos. ¿Qué quieres que piense sobre tu actitud? Lo único que llega a mi mente es lo peor.

\- ¿Si no estuviera enamorado de ti te habría besado?

\- Es que es lo mismo de la otra vez. ¿Por qué no lo expresas? Por las causas que sean, te es difícil. ¿Qué no se supone que para eso estoy yo? ¿Qué no es el apoyo una de las funciones de los amigos y las parejas? ¿Para qué quieres tener una relación si no dejas que te ayuden? ¿Cómo pretendes avanzar si no haces nada por ello?

\- Lo he intentado. - se limitó a decir. Ya no sabía que más hacer. Quizá lo más sencillo sería simplemente irme y dejar de lado la idea de que tendría una relación amorosa.

\- Bien, lo haré. Pero si algo sale mal, entonces juro que no volveré a...

\- ¿Enamorarte? - dijo Shaka completando mi frase- Es simplemente imposible.

\- Agh. ¿Sabes? Creo que es más fácil mover mi torre que hablar con Aldebarán y seguir con esto.

\- Mu, el amor no debe ignorarse. Apuesto a que Aldebarán va a aceptar ser tu pareja si tú se lo propones. ¿Y que si algo sale mal? No importa si es al iniciar tu relación, en el medio o al final. Se va a resolver si ambos llegan a un acuerdo.

Suspiré. Ahora, además de todo, no entendía por qué quería seguir con esto. Er más fácil dejar de lado el asunto como había hecho con muchos otros, y aun así, quería seguir intentando hablar con Aldebarán.

\- Mira: yo quiero estar contigo, pero no sé cómo. Podemos llegar a...

No pude terminar de hablar, pues repentinamente Aldebarán me besó, y en los labios. Quedé tan desconcertado, no solo por sus acciones sino también por sus palabras que no volví a pronunciar palabra aquella noche con él.

\- Quién debe disculparse y buscar una solución soy yo. Entiendo que lo que estoy haciendo no está bien, y que te está perjudicando a ti, aunque yo no lo desee. No voy a permitir que te suceda algo, Mu. Por eso quiero cambiar. Tan solo te pido que vayamos lento. Prometo hacer todo lo posible por que nuestra relación dure eternamente si es posible, pues es lo que quiero, pero para eso necesito entenderte y que me entiendas. ¿Quieres más pruebas para demostrarte que te amo?

Había balbuceado un poco al pronunciar las últimas dos palabras, pero aun así siguió con la misma postura firme y decidida que había decidido tomar al iniciar nuestra conversación. Negué lentamente con mi cabeza. El suspiró, y pareció tranquilizarse. Finalmente asintió.

\- Lo siento Mu, enserio. Pero, como ya dije, voy a hacer lo posible por mejorar la situación.

Ningún sonido salía de mi boca. Ni un suspiro, ni un monosílabo, y mucho menos una palabra u oración. Estaba mudo.

\- Yo... ¿Quieres permanecer aquí, Mu?

Moví de un lado a otro mi cabeza, dando entender que no era así.

\- Vamos. Ambos tomamos el mismo camino, y al menos tu destino no está muy lejos de aquí, pero desearía que...fuéramos juntos, si no te importa.

De momento a otro, Aldebarán había cambiado por completo su actitud, y te dejaba completamente desconcertado. Parecía otra persona. Volví a asentir, y caminamos uno junto al otro aunque sin pronunciar palabra alguna hasta que llegamos a la Casa de Aries.

\- Buenas noches, Mu - dijo mi novio antes de irse -. Te veo mañana, ¿sí?

Moví mi rostro y entré. ¿Qué sucedería después? ¿Aldebarán cumpliría lo que había dicho?


	9. IX

_**Aldebarán.** _

Salí rápido de Casa, pues quería ir con Mu. Tan solo esperaba que ya estuviera despierto. No tenía ni idea de que hacer con el, pero mi intención contaba, ¿no? Al ser la única manera de llegar hasta el, bajé las escaleras y toqué la puerta de Aries. Casi enseguida la abrieron, solo que en lugar de encontrarme con mi pareja, vi a su pequeño alumno Kiki. Se sorprendió de encontrarme así de sorpresa, y casi pareció que quería salir corriendo de ahí.

\- Hola - dije sonriendo. Me hinqué y moví mi mano para saludarlo. Quizá le intimidaba mi altura, y sería mejor asemejar un poco nuestros tamaños... por así decirlo - . ¿Mu está ahí dentro?

Kiki asintió.

\- ¿Quiere pasar a verlo? Pero creo que está enfermo.

\- ¿Por qué? - pregunté con tono preocupado.

\- Es que aún está recostado en su cama.

\- Entonces vamos.

Kiki empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Mu, y dejó la puerta abierta. Se detuvo en seco, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le había faltado hacer.

\- No te preocupes. Yo la cierro.

El pequeño sonrió y volvió a caminar para llevarme hasta Mu. La verdad es que había acertado, pues el permanecía quieto, y tenía fiebre. Lo extraño era que el día anterior estaba bien.

\- Hola - dije tímidamente a la vez que me acercaba a el.

\- Hola - contestó Mu sentándose en su cama - . No sabía que vendrías. De ser así, habría preparado algo.

Era claro que el no estaba bien. Se le notaba en su pálido rostro, y, además, sus movimientos eran lentos.

\- No. No te levantes.

Caminé y tomé su mano rápidamente. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el se habría puesto peor, y no quería que eso sucediera. Mu notó como entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, y se sorprendió de ello. El termino por apretar mi mano, y así nos mantuvimos durante un momento.

\- Regresaré a Tauro. Quizá otro día podremos salir, pero mientras debes descansar.

Di un paso hacia atrás, pero Mu me jaló, acercándome de nuevo a el. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

\- ¿Puedes quedarte aquí?- preguntó.

\- ¿Quieres que permanezca contigo?

Ambas preguntas hicieron que nos avergonzáramos. Apenas notábamos la presencia de Kiki en la habitación.

\- Si tienes algo que hacer, entonces no...

\- No. No pasa nada Mu. Yo cuidaré a Kiki por ti.

Claramente su petición no había sido por el pequeño que seguía ahí con nosotros, ¿pero que más podía hacer para ocultar la verdadera razón por la que había ido ese día hasta la Casa de Aries? Mu asintió y volvió recostarse. Creo que se había quedado dormido, pues no dijo nada más. Suspiré. Quizá podría aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer mejor al pequeño de 8 años.

\- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos Kiki? - dije mientras salía de la habitación de Mu con el al lado mío. 

\- ¡Salgamos!

A pesar de que no convivíamos mucho, era agradable estar junto a el. Lo seguí por toda la Casa hasta que finalmente salimos. En lugar de caminar, daba saltos, levantaba sus manos y reía, así que tuve que apresurar mi paso, aunque normalmente los demás eran los que debían hacerlo siempre que me acompañaban. Kiki se sentó en los escalones de la Casa de Aries. A lo lejos, se veía el coliseo, y muchos chicos y chicas entrenando. Yo me senté a la derecha del pequeño, quien solo observaba hacia el cielo.

\- ¡¿Ya vio esa nube?! - pregunto - ¡Es como un pájaro!

\- Mira esa de la izquierda - dije señalando el lugar - . ¿Qué piensas que es?

\- Humm... Quizá un manzana. La que está arriba de ella es como un árbol, ¿o usted que cree?

\- Creo que acertaste.

Sonreí y volteé a verlo. ¿Era posible que un niño se pareciera demasiado a su maestro? Pues Kiki acababa de demostrarlo. Pensaba en mi relación con Mu. ¿Kiki sería capaz de aceptarlo? ¿Cómo reaccionaría al darse cuanta? Estaba claro que debíamos decírselo, pero ¿me sería fácil? ¿Podría, con tal calma, explicarle al pequeño de ocho años que amaba a u maestro? Tal vez, aunque no sería quién iniciara la conversación. Mu lo haría, al contrario que yo. 

\- ¿Desde cuándo son amigos usted y mi maestro? - preguntó el pequeño. Se notaba curiosidad en su forma de hablar, pero ¿a que venía su cuestionamiento o duda por el tema? 

\- Somos amigos desde los seis años, Kiki.

\- ¿Se quieren mucho?

Su pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa. ¿Es que ya sospechaba que algo sucedía entre nosotros? Cerré mis ojos notando que anteriormente habíamos actuado extraño en la habitación de Mu. Mejor dicho, nuestra forma de actuar había sido extraña para Kiki. ¿Debería contárselo? No. Era mejor esperar a que Mu lo supiera. Tan solo debía intentar evitar el tema.

\- Si, nos queremos porque somos amigos. - contesté.

\- ¿Entonces también quieren a Shaka?

\- Claro que sí - contesté, aunque claro, seguía nervioso.

\- ¿Entonces porque mi maestro Mu no me cuenta nada sobre el?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Simplemente no pude evitar tartamudear. ¿Es qué ya lo sabía? ¿Tan solo dudaba? ¿Podía darse cuenta de que le ocultábamos algo? ¡¿Qué sucedería después!? No estaba listo para volver a expresar mis sentimientos. Mucho menos en ese momento. No estaba Mu. Tenía a Kiki junto a mi. Estaba totalmente en blanco.

\- No... No lo sé, Kiki - dije sin saber que otra cosa responder.

El pequeño pareció olvidar la conversación que estábamos teniendo, aunque claro que eso no era cierto. Probablemente solo estaba pensando. ¿Debía aprovechar la oportunidad para cambiar de tema? Antes de poder hacerlo Kiki volvió a hablar.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? - dijo viéndome de frente. Claramente el debía levantar su rostro.

\- Claro - respondí. Esperaba que no fuera lo que creía que sucedería. 

\- ¿Alguien ha llamado su atención?

Ya no había duda alguna. Kiki ya se había enterado por su cuenta de los sentimientos existentes entre Mu y yo. Asentí lentamente, aunque varias veces seguidas. Era notorio que el pequeño tenía más dudas, pero decidí ser yo quién hablaría.

\- ¿Qué te parece si entramos? Ya es tarde, además, podemos preparar la comida. Mu y yo tenemos algo que contarte.


	10. X

**_Mu._ **

Había permanecido dormida en mi habitación durante un par de horas, quizá. Desperté solo cuando sentí que alguien movía mi brazo lentamente. Era Aldebarán, y parecía preocupado. ¿Habría ocurrido algún accidente mientras yo había estado ausente? ¿Kiki se había lastimado? ¿Atena nos llamaba? ¿El mundo estaba en peligro? Todo eso había pasado por mi cabeza en cuestión de segundos. Ahora yo también estaba preocupado, aunque sin saber realmente por qué.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - cuestioné mientras me sentaba en mi cama - ¿Todo está bien?

Aldebarán negó lentamente con su cabeza. Logró inquietarme aún más.

\- ¿Dónde está Kiki? - dije bruscamente. Solo pensaba lo peor.

\- Está comiendo. El problema tiene que ver con algo más.

Suspiré. Estaba más tranquilo, pero no olvidaba el hecho de que había algo por resolver.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - pregunté.

\- Kiki ya sabe que so... que somos novios.

Aldebarán tartamudeó en la última parte. A pesar de sentirme mejor y de ya no tener fiebre, sentí que entraba en calor nuevamente. ¿El había dicho que éramos novios? ¿Finalmente había podido expresarlo? Después de algunos segundos me avergoncé de haber pensado eso cuando estaba consciente de que Kiki se había enterado de eso. Recobré la cordura y, de alguna manera, aunque estaba nuevamente nervioso, logré levantarme. Tomé la mano de mi pareja.

\- Algún día se enteraría.

Ahora sostuve sus dos manos, y lo veía a los ojos. 

\- Yo...

Aldebarán parecía haberse quedad sin palabras de repente. Tenía varias ideas y pensamientos en su cabeza que no lograba concentrarse.

\- No tienes por qué decir algo en este momento- sugerí. El volvió a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- ¿No se supone que deba decirte lo que siento? Prometí hacerlo.

Torcí ligeramente mis labios, formando una inclinada sonrisa. Lo que había dicho era cierto. Moví mi rostro a penas unos milímetros y lo regresé a la posición en la que había permanecido anteriormente. No borré mi expresión hasta que salimos de la habitación. Aldebarán había logrado entender mi mensaje: esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que el estuviera listo. Habló minutos después.

\- Tengo miedo, Mu.

\- Yo igual - contesté enseguida - . Pero yo te tengo a ti, y tu me tienes a mi. Podemos hacerlo juntos, ¿no es así?

Amaba esa expresión tan única que Aldebarán mostraba cada vez que enfrentábamos algo juntos. Era una bella combinación entre emoción, afecto, fascinación, entusiasmo, ilusión, diversión, admiración, fortaleza y mucho más. El estaba... _feliz_ , y yo también. ¿A esto se referían las personas del Rodorio al decir "la magia del amor"? Probablemente si, y finalmente lograba entender lo que significaba.

\- Yo lo haré, ¿vale? Sólo quiero que estés ahí conmigo.

\- ¿Y si Kiki no reacciona como esperamos? ¿Qué pasará si se enoja o entristece? No quiero que eso suceda.

\- Es por eso que hablaremos con el. Qué todo suceda a su tiempo. ¿Me acompañas?

Aldebarán asintió, aunque aún parecía dudar de que todo saldría bien. Paso a paso nos fuimos acercando hasta la puerta de mi habitación, y antes de que yo girara la perilla de la puerta, mi novio tomó mi mano izquierda repentinamente. Baje mi rostro hasta nuestras extremidades. Aldebarán se asustó.

\- Lo siento - expresó confundido - . Yo creí que... Si te molesta, puedo dejar de...

\- No - dije interrumpiendo su innecesaria disculpa - . Ya no es necesario ocultarlo, ¿o sí? Y aunque lo intentáramos, no resultaría.

Entrelacé fuertemente mis dedos con los suyos. Quería mantenerme unido a el sin importar como fuera. Salimos del cuarto, y caminamos el uno junto al otro hasta la mesa en la que Kiki comía. Pareció alegrarse demasiado de vernos. Pero, por el contrario, Aldebarán parecía demasiado nervioso, incluso más que cuando había decidido buscarme. Utilicé mi telequinesis.

\- Todo va a estar bien - dije mientras lo volteaba a ver.

\- Eso espero - contestó de la misma manera en que yo le había hablado antes. Por lo menos estábamos seguros de que Kiki no escuchaba que era lo que platicábamos.

\- ¡¿Ya podemos platicar?! ¡¿Ya podemos platicar?! El señor Aldebarán dijo que teníamos que hablar sobre algo.

Al menos había un poco de positividad en el asunto. Ambos nos sentamos frente a mi pequeño alumno. Noté que en vez de mirarnos fijamente al rostro, le parecía curioso, o quizá sospechoso que estuviéramos tomados de la mano. Sentí que Aldebarán lentamente intentaba separarse de mi. Volví a entrelazar nuestros dedos y de nuevo lo miré a los ojos. 

\- Estamos juntos - susurré - . Por favor.

Asintió levemente y luego dirigió su vista a Kiki. Parecía estar un poco mejor, aunque no del todo. Decidí hablar por ambos. 

\- Aldebarán y yo nos queremos, Kiki, y mucho.

El pequeño frunció su ceño, pero no por enojo o frustración, sino por curiosidad. Sabía que eso no bastaría para convencerlo o evitar que retomara el tema. Necesitaba explicárselo más a fondo, aunque claro, no daría detalles tan explícitos.

\- Por eso, hace un tiempo, decidimos iniciar una relación.

\- ¿Entonces ahora son mejores amigos? - preguntó Kiki.

Tanto Aldebarán como yo soltamos un suspiro. Esto se estaba volviendo un poco más complicado de lo que queríamos. De todas maneras, debíamos terminar con esto.

\- No - dijo Aldebarán - . Nosotros...

\- Somos novios, Kiki - dije completando su frase.

El reaccionó totalmente diferente a como lo esperaba por parte de el. Creí que tal vez necesitaría tiempo para procesarlo, o quizá espacio a solas para meditarlo, pero no fue así. Por el contrario, pareció alegrarse.

\- ¡¿Eso significa que ahora tengo dos maestros?!

Instintivamente, y como frecuentemente sucedía, Aldebarán y yo nos miramos. ¿Es qué Kiki veía de esa forma a mi novio? ¿Le tenía afecto, de verdad? ¿Era capaz de entablar una relación de ese tipo con Aldebarán? 

\- ¿Usted puede ser mi maestro? - dijo dirigiéndose a mi pareja. Aldebarán seguía sorprendido, solo que ahora ya veía a Kiki.

\- ¿Quieres que... te enseñe...

\- ¡Si! - contestó. El pequeño se puso de pie en su silla - Maestro Mu, ¿el señor Aldebarán puede quedarse a partir de ahora con nosotros? 


	11. XI

**_Aldebarán._ **

\- ¿A ti te gustaría? - pregunté.

Habíamos salido de la Casa de Aries ya hacía más de una hora. Mu había logrado calmar a Kiki, quién rebosaba de emoción. También le había dicho que practicara su telequinesis, y el pequeño le pidió que hablara conmigo para convencerme de que me quedara, pero la verdad es que también debía lograr convencer a Mu y no solo a mi. Ambos permanecíamos de pie, en las escaleras, sin haber pronunciado palabra alguna. Estaba anocheciendo, Mu parecía haber mejorado de su gripe rápidamente y yo no tenía ni idea de por qué comenzar. ¿El querría que me quedara? Tal vez, pero esa no era la cuestión. Yo, Aldebarán, ¿podría quedarme con Mu y Kiki? Sería difícil, claro estaba, pero no podía irme sin intentarlo. 

\- ¿A ti te gustaría? - preguntó.

No supe que responder. Por supuesto que deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que me fuera posible junto a el, pero ¿vivir en la misma Casa? En ese momento no comprendía si estaba listo, aunque no quería darme cuenta de ello.

\- ¿Viviríamos los tres en Aries?

\- En cualquiera. Ya sea Tauro o la mía. Lo importante aquí es que tu así lo desees. Yo no tengo problema con ello, pero quien debe decidir eres tú.

\- Y si acepto, ¿Habría que decírselo a todos?

\- Eso no importa ahora.

Debía tomar una decisión rápidamente, o, por obviedad, Mu y yo estaríamos en desacuerdo. No quería que eso sucediera. ¿El vivir con quien amabas era sinónimo de avanzar en la relación? ¿De demostrar tus sentimientos? ¿De explicarle que lo amabas? Si era así, entonces iba a hacerlo. El problema era si lograría hacerlo. ¿Podría decirle que a pesar de necesitar ir más despacio, quería avanzar en la relación? ¿Podría demostrarle mis sentimientos? ¿Podría decirle que lo _amaba_ a la cara? Es más, ¿Podría intentarlo?

\- Está bien - contesté - . Me quedaré con ustedes.

Mu sonrió y recargó su cabeza en mi hombro.

\- ¿Necesitas algo de tu casa? - preguntó.

Asentí levemente con mi cabeza. El repitió mi gesto y después entró a Aries. Simplemente empecé a subir escalones. Antes de tomar dos conjuntos de ropa limpia y partir de regreso, me senté en mi sofá. Quizá me vendría bien un consejo, y recién recordaba que no había ido a visitar a Shaka. A pesar de querer platicar con mi amigo, no era una buen momento. Apostaba que me diría que _¿por qué perdía el tiempo con el cuándo podría disfrutarlo con Mu?_ Y eso era lo que justamente estaba haciendo ahí. Decidí levantarme. Al llegar de nuevo a Aries, toqué la puerta, solo que quién me abrió fue Kiki. Aún seguía emocionado. Empezó a saltar con sus brazos extendidos, y también reía.

\- ¿Hoy va a quedarse con nosotros? - preguntó.

\- Si Kiki - respondí - . ¿Qué haremos esta noche?

Pareció haber dicho: ¡Me ha leído el pensamiento!, pues abrió enormemente los ojos y salió corriendo. Supuse que con Mu. Pasé tranquilamente y luego cerré la puerta. Dejé mis cosas en el sofá, y fui en busca de las dos personas que me acompañaban esa vez. Por fin los encontré en la cocina. Mu estaba hincado frente a Kiki, y por alguna razón no dejaba de reír. ¿Qué estarían platicando? Me acerqué a ellos y saludé.

\- Ya llegué - dije mientras movía mi mano derecha de un lado a otro. 

Mu se levantó enseguida, y se acercó rápidamente a mi. Pareció olvidar por un momento que Kiki seguía ahí con nosotros, pues posó su mano en mi rostro, y estuvo a punto de besarme. Se avergonzó, e intentando disimular lo que antes deseaba hacer, me abrazó. Correspondí a su gesto, y únicamente nos separamos cuando distinguimos el leve sonido de una pequeña risa. Era Kiki, quién al parecer le daba risa vernos mostrándonos afecto.

\- ¡Salgamos o se hará más tarde! - gritó.

Antes de poder replicar algo, Kiki corría hacia afuera, y Mu me jalaba del brazo. Al salir, noté que ya era de noche. No lo había percibido mientras bajaba, a pesar de que las escaleras estaban al aire libre. A lo lejos se reflejaban las luche de las velas de los habitantes del Rodorio, lo que indicaba que aún no era muy noche. El pequeño se alegraba cada vez más. 

\- Me gusta venir aquí todas las noches - dijo antes de sentarse en un escalón - . Creí que querría saberlo. ¿Usted que hace antes de dormir?

\- Yo... veo la Luna - contesté - . ¿Y tu Mu?

\- Yo acompaño a Kiki - dijo divertido.

Volteé a verlo con una sonrisa, y el hizo lo mismo. No distinguí que estaba sonrojado hasta que me alisté para dormir.

\- Hace frío - dijo el pequeño. Se abrazaba a si mismo con sus brazos.

\- Tienes razón. Mejor vayamos a alistarnos para dormir - expresó Mu. 

De nuevo me seguía siendo extraño que hubiera vientos fresco en esta temporada del año. Aún no era tiempo para que bajara la temperatura. Entramos a Aries de nuevo. 

\- Voy a...ponerme el pijama- dijo Mu caminando hacia su habitación.

\- Si, yo te espero aquí, en el sofá- dije asustándome un poco. Deseaba que Mu no me pidiera estar con el mientras se alistaba. Aún no estaba preparado para eso - Yo entro cuando termines.

El asintió. Kiki también se fue a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa. La situación se estaba tornando cada vez más incómoda. ¿Qué haría al momento de tener que recostarnos en la cama? No había pensado en eso. A parte de mi, ¿Qué estaría pensando Mu acerca de lo que estábamos viviendo? 

\- Ya puedes pasar, Aldebarán- dijo minutos después.

\- Ah, si. Gracias Mu- dije dirigiéndome al cuarto. Tomé mi ropa y giré la perilla de la puerta antes de que Mu me detuviera. Estaba algunos metros atrás de mi.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? No importa si no es así.

Su voz se escuchaba triste a pesar de estar sonriendo. Quizá estaba nervioso, o tenía miedo de lo que pudiera suceder en un futuro, más eso no quería decir que no quisiera pasar la noche con Mu. Asentí.

\- No hace falta hacer nada. Me quedaré contigo y con Kiki.

Finalmente pasé a la habitación. Empecé a quitarme la ropa para ponerme el pijama. Salí al terminar, aunque tenía un poco más de vergüenza.

\- ¿Ya vas a acostarte Mu?- pregunté acercándome a el.

\- Sí, solo voy a arropar a Kiki- contestó tomando al pequeño por el hombro. El estaba frente a el.

Después de que Mu recostara a Kiki, lo arropara, y lo convenciera de que era momento de dormir, el salió y fue hacia mi. El se dirigía a la cama, y yo iba tras el. Finalmente el momento que menos esperaba había llegado. ¿De qué lado se recostaría el? ¿Se sentiría incómodo? ¿Debía dejar que el se acostara primero? Mientras pensaba, no me di cuenta de que Mu ya se había recostado del lado izquierdo de la cama. Por lo menos había facilitado un poco las cosas. El se había acomodado viendo hacia el lado contrario. Yo hice lo mismo, por lo que nuestras espaldas estaban "frente a frente". Aún estábamos lo suficientemente bien separados. Yo veía hacia la ventana.

\- Buenas noches Aldebarán- dijo Mu algo temeroso. Había notado su timidez por el tono de su voz, y supuse que el haría lo mismo con el tono de la mía. 

\- Buenas noches Mu - contesté.

Tenía sueño, pero no podía dormir. ¿Mu querría que nos durmiéramos frente a frente? ¿Le gustaría que me acercara más? ¿Necesitaba más espacio? Decidí mover mi pie un poco para atrás, y así intentar demostrar que no me sentía tan incómodo de estar en la misma cama con el, aunque ese era el único sentimiento que lograba identificar en ese momento. Mu pareció pensar lo mismo, provocando que nuestros pies chocaran el uno con el otro. Por inercia, lo retiré rápidamente, y el también. Quería decir algo, pedir disculpas quizá. Demostrar que lo amaba, aunque eso era extremadamente difícil en aquel momento. Estaba dispuesto a girarme y hablar con el, cuando Kiki abrió nuestra puerta repentinamente.

\- ¿Puedo dormir con ustedes? - preguntó.

Pensé en como actuaría. Si me era extraño dormir con Mu, ¿Cómo sería hacerlo junto a Kiki y a el?

\- Agh. Sabía que pedirías algo así, Kiki- dijo Mu levantándose.

\- Solo por hoy - suplicó el pequeño.

Me levanté también, y Mu volteó a verme esperando recibir alguna respuesta.

\- Yo no tengo problema- dije rápidamente. Nuevamente no sabía que hacer.

Mu asintió, y Kiki saltó de felicidad. Era bastante tierno verlo así, y ese era uno de los beneficios de vivir junto a Mu. Ambos volvimos a recostarnos, solo que esta vez estábamos frente a frente. No podía separar mi vista de sus ojos. Yo esperaba que Kiki se recostara en medio de nosotros, pero antes de que eso sucediera, Mu se giró dándome la espalda de nuevo, y se juntó más a mi, permitiendo que Kiki tomara su lugar, y el fuera el de en medio. Estaba más nervioso que nunca en ese momento. Solo teníamos centímetros de distancia, incluso menos. Intenté moverme un poco hacia atrás, para tener más espacio, pero Mu me lo impidió. Tomó mi mano con la suya. Luego movió de nuevo su brazo, haciendo que el mío lo abrazara tanto a el como Kiki. ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Nada más que quedarme quieto tal cual estaba en la cama y valorar que ahora tenía una familia. 


	12. XII

**_Mu_**.

Había vivido ocho años de mi vida junto a mi alumno. Eso me bastaba para estar consciente de que, al despertar, nos pediría salir a pasear. Era su modo de celebrar algún momento importante. A pesar de estar ya despierto desde temprano, permanecía congelado. Estaba entre Aldebarán y el pequeño travieso. Tenía miedo de moverme y despertarlos a ambos. Sabría cuando Kiki abriera los ojos, pues podría verlo, sin embargo, estaba de espaldas a Aldebarán. A el no lo veía. Quizá ya estuviera despierto y no se animara a decirlo. Acariciaba lentamente el naranja cabello de mi alumno. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el creciera y se convirtiera en Caballero Dorado de Aries? ¿Aldebarán y yo estaríamos ahí para apoyarlo? Sentí un ligero cosquilleo en mi hombro derecho. Era la mano de Aldebarán que se posaba en este.

\- Aún no despierta, ¿Verdad? - preguntó.

\- No - contesté tartamudeando - . ¿Estás despierto hace mucho?

\- No. ¿Y tú?

Asentí levemente. Ahora no sabía que más decir o hacer. Todavía estaba de espaldas a Aldebarán. Quizá el tampoco tenía idea de cómo actuar. De igual manera estaba seguro de que Kiki sería quién nos animara a actuar o hablar. Esa era su especialidad. Ambos esperamos algunos minutos, tal vez más, hasta que Kiki despertó, sonrío y se sentó en la cama.

\- ¡Buenos días! - dijo animadamente.

\- Buenos días, Kiki - contestamos al unísono.

\- ¿Hoy podemos ir a pasear? - preguntó.

Una parte de mi se alegró de haber acertado, y la otra pensó que primero debía hablar con Aldebarán. En primer lugar, ¿Querría acompañarnos? Y si no era así, ¿Tendría que decirle a Kiki que pospusiéramos el paseo o pedirle a Aldebarán que pasáramos tiempo juntos otro día? Suspiré. ¿En que dilema me estaba metiendo? En uno muy grande, supongo.

\- ¿Quieres ir con nosotros, Aldebarán?

Nosotros dos seguíamos en la misma posición en la que habíamos dormido, a excepción del brazo de Aldebarán.

\- Si, claro. Iré con ustedes - contestó.

Finalmente, Kiki se levantó y caminó a su habitación para cambiarse, dándome a mi una oportunidad de dar una vuelta en la cama y quedar de frente a mi pareja. El sonrió, y posó su mano derecha frente a mi. Yo puse la mía sobre la suya. ¿El también estaría en medio de un dilema de sentimientos como yo? Quizá si. Podría ser que no. Tan sólo podría averiguarlo si se lo preguntaba, aunque claro, no lo haría. Yo recibiría afecto por parte de el cuando se sintiera seguro de hacerlo. Deseaba que no tuviera que ser así. ¿Podría, con una sola mirada, externarle a Aldebarán que necesitaba un beso, un abrazo quizá? Pero, ¿Por qué hacer esa petición si en realidad me había enamorado de el por su personalidad, incluyendo su timidez y humildad? No podía con mis propios pensamientos.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mu? - preguntó mi novio.

\- Ah... Nada - contesté - . Solo estoy pensando.

De nuevo guardamos silencio. ¿Hablaría yo? ¿Hablaría el? ¿Quién lo haría?

\- Prefiero que te cambien es tu habitación. Yo puedo hacerlo en el baño.

Aldebarán se levantó, pero yo lo detuve tomándolo del brazo. Creo que esto ya se estaba volviendo costumbre mía. 

\- Esto... ¿Quieres hacerlo definitivo?

Mi pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a Aldebarán. Es obvio que así lo sería, pero, independientemente de lo que el pensaba, ¿yo quería que fuese definitivo y por eso se lo preguntaba?

\- ¿Eso significa que tendremos que pasar un día entero transportando algunas de mis cosas de una Casa o otra?

No pude evitar sonreír. ¡Entonces si deseaba quedarse a vivir en Aries! Entonces al fin todo estaba cambiando. Impulsivamente me hinqué en la cama y le di un beso corto en su labios. Me arrepentí enseguida.

\- ¡Lo siento! - dije haciéndome para atrás - Perdón.

Aldebarán asintió levemente. Estaba avergonzado. A pesar de que sabía que no estaba haciendo nada malo, me sentía culpable por algo que no entendía. Sabía que el deseaba ir lento en nuestra relación, y, aún así, a veces lo olvidaba y le daba afecto. ¿Debía dejar de hacerlo? Finalmente me levanté de la cama y cambié mi ropa por otra limpia. Me puse mi armadura y salí. Aldebarán y Kiki ya estaban listos, y platicaban en el sofá. 

\- ¡Maestro Mu! - gritó Kiki a lo lejos - ¿Mejor podemos hacer un picnic?

\- Sí - respondí - . No suena mal.

Me dirigí a la cocina. Los demás me acompañaron después. Empezamos a cortar fruta, y luego la guardamos en una canasta. No hacía falta llevar nada más. Decidimos ir al campo que estaba más cerca del Santuario. Había flores, y también mariposas. Aldebarán, Shaka y yo solíamos ir a jugar allá, siempre y cuando no estuviéramos entrenando.

\- ¡Ya sé que vamos a jugar después! - gritó Kiki - ¡Atraparemos mariposas!

Ni siquiera habíamos empezado a comer, pero Kiki ya están planeando el itinerario para todo el día. Incluso había mencionado que quería comer samosa. Nos sentamos libremente en el campo. Estábamos callados, e increíblemente, Kiki también. Empezamos a comer. Decidí tomar una manzana. Me recordaba demasiado a Aldebarán, o eso es lo que me decía, porque, la verdad, toda la comida que llevábamos me hacía recordarlo. Pensé en esto último que había estado sucediendo. Ya éramos novios. Yo ya no tenía que ocultar nada. Ni siquiera mi sonrojo. Y el tampoco. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando tienes a la personas que te ama y que as en frente tuya? Es algo que no debería hacerse.

\- Maestro Mu.

\- ¿Qué sucede?, Kiki.

\- ¿Ya podemos jugar a atrapar mariposas?

Aldebarán río levemente. En ese entonces, no dejaba de sorprenderse de todas las ocurrencias de Kiki. Le parecía gracioso. Además, decía que se parecía mucho a mi.

\- Tu maestro Mu aun no termina de comer. ¿Te parece bien si nosotros empezamos? - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Está bien - contestó Kiki - . Empecemos nosotros.

Aldebarán se levantó, y Kiki se acercó a mi. Me susurró al oído.

\- ¿Si puedo preguntárselo, maestro?

\- Hazlo Kiki. Seguro que el querrá hacerlo. No va a suceder nada malo.

Dicho esto, ambos empezaron a caminar. Estaban lo suficientemente lejos de mi como para no escucharme.

\- La verdad, es que yo también quisiera que correspondiera a mi afecto.


	13. XIII

**_Aldebarán_**.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo diferente? - preguntó Kiki a mis espaldas.

\- Creí que querías atrapar mariposas - contesté.

\- Si, pero sólo somos dos. Podemos hacer un equipo.

\- Suena bien.

\- Pero antes... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? ¡O bueno, puede que sean más!

Tuve curiosidad. Si Kiki me pedía permiso para preguntarme algo, era porque debía ser alguna situación importante o delicada. Tan solo asentí.

\- ¿Le molesta estar con nosotros? - dijo tímidamente.

\- No, no - expresé rápidamente - . ¿Por qué lo estaría?

\- Es que... casi no habla. Siempre está callado.

Me sentí fatal. Estaba creando confusiones solo por mi actitud.

\- No, Kiki. Lo que sucede es que...

\- ¿Estaba nervioso? - dijo interrumpiéndome.

\- Si - respondí.

Más tarde debía hablar con Mu. Si Kiki estaba confundido, ¿Qué pensaría Mu acerca de mi actitud? Suponía que algo peor.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarle otra cosa?

\- Sabes que sí. No tengo problema.

Sonreí, y pareció que Kiki se animó un poco. Aún así, parecía dudar en hacerme la pregunta.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kiki? - dije con algo de preocupación.

\- Es que... Quiero que seamos un equipo para atrapar las mariposas. Mi maestro Mu siempre me carga en sus hombros cuando hacemos eso, pero yo... ¿Usted me podría cargar?

\- Yo... ¿Quieres que te cargue? - pregunté anonadado. ¿En verdad quería que lo hiciera?

\- Si - contestó tartamudeando un poco - . ¡Pero si no quiere podemos jugar otra cosa!

Movió sus dos manos de derecha a izquierda. Quizá estaba explicando algo, pero no logré entenderle. Yo había volteado a ver a Mu. Tan solo se veía una pequeña silueta a lo lejos. ¿Qué pensaría el? ¿Por qué creían que no me agradaba estar con ellos? Comprendía que era mi actitud seria, nerviosa y alerta. Debía cambiar, si, pero ¿cómo? ¿Acaso simplemente debía dejar en el olvido lo que había sucedido años atrás? Estaba consciente de que Mu no era igual a el, pero simplemente había algo que hacía que desconfiara. No era fácil actuar con normalidad. 

\- Sujétate bien. Vas a estar a una altura increíble, pero también peligrosa. Aún así yo también te voy a sujetar.

Antes de que Kiki pudiera replicar algo, lo tomé de su cintura y lo subí a mis hombros. Lo sujeté de sus manos con delicadeza, cuidando no lastimarlo. El, sorprendido, aferró sus piernas en mi pecho, y me sujetó de los brazos fuertemente.

\- Calma, Kiki. Te estoy sujetando.

\- ¿No me voy a caer? - preguntó. Tartamudeaba, y no se movía ni un centímetro.

\- ¿Prefieres que te baje?

\- ¡No! - exclamó - Las cosas se ven increíbles desde aquí arriba. Pero, ¿puede sujetarme bien?

Reí levemente. Kiki estaba asustado y a la vez emocionado. Tenía miedo de caer y a la vez no deseaba bajar. Contradecía sus propios pensamientos, pero aún así, seguía sonriendo. Me recordó a Mu. Después de algunos segundos, me avergoncé de haber pensado en el mientras pasaba tiempo con Kiki. Quizá en algún momento se me escaparía algo, y deseaba que nunca sucediera aquello.

\- ¿Podemos ir con mi maestro Mu? ¡Hay que decirle si ya va a jugar con nosotros!

\- Está bien - dije sonriendo - . Vamos. Pero no olvides sujetarte bien.

El pequeño sonrió, y yo empecé a caminar en dirección a Mu. Ya había terminado, y pareció haber tenido la misma idea de reunirse con nosotros.

\- ¿Se están divirtiendo? - preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡Si! - exclamó Kiki - Aunque estoy demasiado alto.

Los tres reímos un buen rato, hasta que el pequeño distinguió una mariposa a lo lejos, y pidió que lo bajara para que el pudiera atraparla. Mu y yo regresamos al lugar en el que estábamos anteriormente. Recogimos y guardamos todo. El lugar estaba limpio de nuevo. Decidimos sentarnos en el césped, y contemplar lo que sucedía. Se escuchaba el canto de diversas aves a lo lejos, y también voces que provenían del Rodorio. Había nubes en el cielo, totalmente blancas, lo que indicaba que no llovería. Podríamos estar ahí todo el tiempo que quisiéramos, o eso hasta que tuviéramos que comer de nuevo. Mu permanecía callado, atento a todos los movimientos de Kiki, y sus intentos fallidos por atrapar a la pequeña mariposa. Posiblemente era una diferente, pues había ocasiones en las que volaban tan alto que se le perdían, y el iba en busca de otra para seguir jugando y no aburrirse.

\- ¿Qué te parece? - preguntó de repente, logrando únicamente desconcertarme.

\- ¿A que te refieres?

\- Kiki. ¿Qué te parece? Ha estado pensando mucho en ti.

\- ¿En mi?

\- Si, claro. Me pregunta sobre tus gustos, solo para hacerte sentir cómodo. Por eso te pidió que lo cargaras.

\- ¿Tu lo sabías? - dije con curiosidad - ¿Qué mas te dice?

\- Por supuesto que lo sabía - dijo sin más.

Ni siquiera respondió a mi otra pregunta. ¿Por qué hablar sobre Kiki en ese momento si no terminaría la conversación? ¿A qué debía o a que quería llegar haciéndolo? ¿Quería mostrarme algo? ¿Quería simplemente decirme que Kiki me tenía afecto así como yo se lo tenía? ¿Acaso quería... Abrí mis ojos enormemente. ¿Era eso, quizá? ¿De nuevo yo era el culpable? ¿Mis acciones lo estaban causando todo?

\- Es por ti, ¿cierto? 

\- ¿Eh? ¿De que hablas? - contestó. Enseguida noté que tan solo estaba fingiendo. Quería que admitiera lo que sucedía.

\- Quieres que responda porque tu también piensas en como hacerme sentir cómodo, ¿no es así?

\- Entiendo lo que pides. Necesitas tiempo, y lo comprendo, pero yo también me veo afectado. No quiero simplemente ser yo quién haga todo. Yo también merezco recibir afecto, ¿no es así? Lo acordamos, ¿recuerdas? Y lo prometiste. No entiendo por qué no lo cumples.

Sus ojos ya estaban llorosos. No quería que esto finalizara de mal modo.

\- Basta de esto - dije frunciendo el ceño.

Quizá mi acción haya sido mal interpretada por Mu, pero la verdad es que no tenía ninguna mal intención. Me giré hacia mi izquierda, quedando frente a frente con el. No había nada que detuviese sus espaldas, ni siquiera una roca, por lo que el terminó recostado en el césped. Antes de actuar, volteé a ver a Kiki. El pequeño veía en dirección contraria, por lo que no se daría cuenta de lo que haríamos. Sin siquiera dudar o temblar, planté un beso en los labios de Mu. No me importó que mis mejillas o las suyas se estuvieran tornando rojas, ni mucho menos que mi brazo temblara de miedo. Yo tan solo deseaba hacerlo. Ya era hora de cambiar. Paré para poder hablar.

\- Tenía miedo. Eso es todo. No sabía si en algún momento te enojarías o sentirías mal. A veces tenía la intención de abrazarte, incluso decirte algo al oído, pero me obligaba a detener por miedo a la forma en que reaccionarías. Y admito que es todo mi culpa. Debía preguntarte si te gustaría o no, en vez de permanecer estático.

\- De nuevo no permití que Mu dijera algo, y volví a besarlo. Sabía que debíamos volver al Santuario, pues en lo que recorríamos el camino, sería hora de comer. Me separé por fin de el y me levanté. Extendí mi mano hacia el. Mu estaba sorprendido, pues se le notaba en su expresión.

\- Vamos, ya es tarde. Busquemos a Kiki.

El aceptó mi ayuda y asintió. En cuestión de segundo ya estaba de pie junto a mi.

\- No me sueltes, por favor. Quiero ir de la mano contigo todo el tiempo que pueda.


	14. XIV

**_Mu._ **

El Santuario había estado mucho más activo últimamente. Había llegado el mensaje de que los Caballeros de Bronce, es decir, Shun, Ikki, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya, luchaban en Hasgard. El entrenamiento de los aspirantes a Caballeros era más arduo, al igual que el de los de más bajo rango. Aunque, a decir verdad, el verdadero peso y problema recaía en nosotros cinco. Los últimos Caballeros Dorados del Santuario entero. Nos habíamos preparado para esto durante años, y ya no había vuelta atrás. Debíamos cumplir con nuestra labor. Y eso era lo que estábamos haciendo. Muy frecuentemente bajábamos al coliseo a revisar como iba todo abajo. Inclusive visitábamos el pueblo de Rodorio. Quizá siendo los adultos de mayor rango mostrábamos confianza y seguridad, y las personas que nos veían actuaban de la misma forma. Pero ahora, que eran más frecuentes nuestras apariciones fomentábamos el miedo. Además, el peligro se percibía en el ambiente. Aldebarán había comentado que en una de sus visitas había sentido una fuerte corriente de aire. El día que nos había tocado ir al pueblo juntos no la pasé muy bien. Nos levantamos muy temprano, como de costumbre. Desayunamos y dejamos a Kiki en Casa. El había insistido en acompañarnos, y Aldebarán tuvo que intervenir diciendo que el nos apoyaría de mejor forma quedándose a entrenar. Y era cierto. Los demás nos esperaban fuera de Aries, así que tuvimos que apresurar el paso. Al frente iban Milo y Aioria. Luego Shaka, y al final nosotros dos. No habría muestras de afecto por lo menos durante las próximas ocho horas del día. Eso era demasiado.

\- Me parece buena idea dividirnos. Un grupo puede explorar la zona este y otro el lado contrario. Aioria, Aldebarán, ¿me acompañan? - preguntó Milo.

\- Por supuesto - contestaron ambos al unísono.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia mi izquierda. Aldebarán no pronunció palabra alguna, pero volteó a verme. Shaka y yo dimos media vuelta y fuimos por el lado contrario. Todo estaba normal. No había señales de batalla, cosmos que necesitaran de nuestra presencia o algo por el estilo. Las personas caminaban como si de un día normal se tratara, a excepción de que estábamos con ellos. Vendían flores, los niños corrían, personas comerciaban sus productos. ¿Qué de malo o sospechoso había en eso? Por supuesto que nada. Todo nuestro recorrido había estado invadido por un incómodo silencio. Decidimos regresar al punto en que nos habíamos dividido, y al parecer los demás habían tenido la misma idea. El problema es que actuaban diferente a nosotros. Ellos reían. Aldebarán reía. Nos reunimos con ellos.

\- Creo que deberíamos ir aún más profundo entre las calles. No hubo señal alguna de maldad, pero es mejor prevenir algo que ninguno de nosotros desea - propuso Aioria.

Así fue como Shaka y yo volvimos a caminar por donde habíamos vuelto. Empecé a ver caras nuevas, caminos diferentes y casas mucho más solitarias conforme avanzábamos. El problema es que no prestaba mucha atención a eso. No era importante para mi. Aldebarán reía. Fruncí mi ceño. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? En cuestión de segundos estaba frustrado, enojado, triste, decepcionado. Quizá furioso. ¿Pero por qué? ¿Me molestaba que mi novio estuviera feliz? ¿No se suponía que mis sentimientos debían ser los contrarios? ¿Qué era esta horrenda sensación en mi pecho? ¿Cómo se quitaba? O la verdadera pregunta: ¿podría quitarla?

\- Mu. ¿Estás bien? - expresó Shaka. Se distinguía claramente la preocupación en su tono de voz.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - contesté con brusquedad. 

¿Por qué sucedía eso? ¿Es qué acaso esta nueva sensación o sentimiento era capaz de domarme? ¿Algo inmaterial tenía tal poder sobre las personas? ¿Me estaba dejado llevar por algo que ni siquiera conocía o distinguía? ¿Por qué?

\- Tu... cerraste tu puño. Ya lleva un buen rato así, y tu mano se está poniendo demasiado blanca. 

Volteé a ver hacía abajo. A penas lo hice sentí el fuerte dolor en mi palma causada por la presión en esta por parte de mis dedos. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de aquello? ¡Era mi propio cuerpo! ¿Esa sensación era tan poderosa? ¿Yo tenía la culpa de aquello?

\- Estoy bien. No te preocupes.

Intenté relajarme. Inhalé y exhalé repetitivamente durante varios segundos. Finalmente logré recobrar la cordura, pero _eso_ seguía.

\- Shaka - dije con curiosidad - . Tu... ¿te has enojado por la felicidad de alguien?

\- ¿Hablas de estar celoso? - respondió.

Ni siquiera me atreví a contestar. ¿Esto que sentía eran los llamados _celos_? ¿Por qué en ese preciso momento? El pareció entender que no me apetecía continuar con la conversación, y comprendió lo que me sucedía. Inclusive yo llegué hacerlo gracias a su indirecta ayuda. Estaba celoso de que Aldebarán se la estuviera pasando tan bien sin mi.

\- Por supuesto que si. Es natural, Mu.

Sus palabras resonaron sin cesar por mi cabeza. ¿Era natural esto? ¿Por qué tan de repente habían aparecido los celos? ¿Cuál era la razón de aquello? ¿Acaso un extraño y sin sentido deseo de poder, control o posesión? ¿Tenía desconfianza? ¿Creía que Aldebarán podría hacer _algo_? ¿Cómo era capaz de tan solo pensarlo? Sabía que eso nunca sucedería, y aún así aparecía en mi mente. ¿Por que no lograba controlarme? ¿Existía un peligro del que no me estaba dando cuenta? ¿Qué era? ¿Podría resolverlo si en realidad existía? ¿Había desatención? Por supuesto que no. Aldebarán tan solo había pedido que fuéramos lento... ¿Esa era la causa de mi conflicto? No. Era mi descontrol de emociones. ¿Cómo esperaba resolverlo si no expresaba lo que sentía o pensaba? Pero, ¿Qué sentía y pensaba, además de inútiles y vergonzosos celos? ¿Qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué no podía controlarme? ¿Era acaso...

\- ¿Temor? - susurré para mi, o al menos eso intenté, pues Shaka había logrado escucharme.

\- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó.

Negué lentamente con mi cabeza. " _Tengo que resolver esto_ \- dije para mi - . _Y pronto_ ".


	15. XV

**_Mu._ **

Después de algunas horas, volvimos al Santuario, ahora todos juntos. Shaka permanecía callado, a pesar de que sabía que yo no estaba bien. ¿Yo tenía la culpa? ¿Había reaccionado mal? ¿Lo había ofendido? Vale. Si eso había sucedido, me disculparía con el después. Ahora debía... ¿Hablar con Aldebarán? ¿Por qué, si el del problema era yo? ¿Entonces debía pedirle ayuda? ¿Comentarle lo que sucedía? En vez de actuar, terminé suspirando. ¿Era tan vergonzoso hacerlo? Los cinco subimos las escaleras hasta Aries juntos. A partir de ahí, Shaka, Milo y Aioria se fueron por su cuenta. De nuevo estaba solo con Aldebarán. Entramos en silencio. Lo único que alcanzaban a percibir mis oídos era el sonido del metal de nuestra armadura al chocar con el suelo. Kiki había salido, supuse yo, pues no salió corriendo a abrazarme en cuanto cerré la puerta. Ya era costumbre suya hacerlo. Acababa de resolver dudas mías, y surgían nuevos enigmas. ¿Cuándo terminaría? Únicamente cuando hablara con Aldebarán, pero, ¿Cómo reaccionaría? ¿Estaría enojado conmigo después de esto? Si yo le había dicho que confiáramos el uno al otro, ¿Por qué yo no lo hacía? Era irónicamente vergonzoso. ¿Qué otra opción tenía? 

\- Mu. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Estás muy callado.

Estábamos aproximadamente a dos metros de distancia. Sin darme cuenta, había cerrado la puerta de Aires, pero me había quedado de pie frente a ella, con mi mano todavía en el picaporte. Corrí hacía el sin pensarlo dos veces. Me paré de puntas, tomé su rostro con mis dos manos, y luego lo besé. Segundos después me retracté y di media vuelta. ¡¿Pero qué me sucedía?! ¡Había actuado por impulso de nuevo! ¡Tendría que explicarlo todo de nuevo! Sostenía mi cabeza con ambas extremidades. ¿Ahora que haría?

\- Eh, Mu.

Aldebarán se acercó a mi, y me abrazó. Rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Yo no podía extender mis brazos si quiera un milímetro. Estaba atrapado. No había escapatoria. Tenía que hacerlo _ya_.

\- No - sollocé. ¿Ahora qué me impedía soltar mis lágrimas? - . No lo merez...

\- Sh - pronunció lentamente mi pareja - . Calma.

¿Y si reaccionaba mal, así como lo había hecho con Shaka? Lo arruinaría todo, ¿cierto? No había dudas de la posibilidad de que sucediera aquello, y aún así, Aldebarán seguía a mi lado. Me apoyaba. Posé difícilmente mi mano derecha en el pecho de mi novio. Entendió que debía separarse para hablar, aunque no lo deseaba.

\- Perdóname - dije difícilmente. Me esforzaba por no derramar ni una lágrima más - . Yo no... Yo no pensé con claridad - expresé pesadamente. Me costaba trabajo pronunciar las palabras de forma continua sin que me faltara el aire.

\- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? - dijo Aldebarán tranquilamente. Se notaba que el no tenía la intención de empeorar el asunto, y seguramente se lo tomaría con calma. De hecho, ya lo estaba haciendo. ¿Cambiaría de actitud al saber lo que había pensado y sentido? Seguro que sí.

\- Al principio de esto, yo dije que debíamos tratarnos como iguales. Querernos. Respetarnos. Confiar el uno en el otro.

\- Así es - contestó Aldebarán. De pronto abrió sus ojos. El se expresó con preocupación - . ¿Fui grosero en algún momento?

\- No, no. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

Era momento de decirlo. ¿Por qué costaba tanto ser sincero? De nuevo, no estaba cumpliendo otra de las cosas que yo había pedido. ¿Qué me pasaba? Inhale y exhalé repetidas veces hasta que cesaron las ganas de expulsar el llanto.

\- ¿Qué sentido tiene enamorarse de alguien? Yo pido, y no se como actuar ente diversas situaciones. Tu expresabas que era difícil para ti expresarte ante los demás. Ahora estoy seguro de que yo también. ¿Para qué seguir con esto? Lo único que haga es empeorar... Agh. Te vi con Aioria y Milo. Me puse celoso. ¿Qué más da? ¿Para qué hablamos si ambos sabemos que todo va a irse por la borda?

\- Basta - expresó Aldebarán. Su tono no era de enojo. Por el contrario, permanecía calmado. 

\- ¿Qué? - pregunté. El dio un paso hacia mi. De nuevo estábamos frente a frente. Había muy poca distancia entre nosotros.

\- Basta. Preguntaste el sentido de enamorarte de una persona. Todos cometemos errores. Hoy lo hiciste, pero, como bien pronunciaste, ¿Qué más da? ¿No se supone que somos humanos? Protegemos a una diosa, y pertenecemos al rango más alto del Santuario, y, a pesar de todo eso, cometemos equivocaciones - expresaba Aldebarán moviendo sus brazos mientras explicaba - . ¿Qué por qué nos enamoramos? ¡Es simplemente normal, y no lo puedes evitar! Pero lo más importante en una relación Mu, es que siempre habrá alguien que te haga entrar en razón cuando la pierdas, y que te amará sin importar cuan negatividad haya en tu vida por determinados momentos. Esa persona, Mu, estará contigo cuando más lo necesites. ¿Qué para que te enamoras? ¡Para experimentar un sin fin de emociones al momento de pasar tiempo con tu pareja! ¿Qué más da lo que pase alrededor? 

\- ¿Cómo... Yo no... ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- ¿Hacer que, Mu? Somos novios, ¿no? Prometiste que me ayudarías. Yo prometí que te ayudaría, y lo estoy cumpliendo. Porque yo... Porque yo te amo. Tan solo eso.

Aldebarán sonreía. Yo fruncía mi ceño, lo relajaba, presionaba mis párpados para evitar llorar, sonreía y repetía todo de nuevo. ¿Preocuparme por lo que sucedería después? ¿Para qué? Ahora fui yo quién inició el abrazo entre los dos. Permanecimos así durante un buen rato. Ni siquiera me percaté de cuanto pasamos en la misma posición. Extrañamente no me había incomodado o entumido. Kiki apareció minutos después. Toda marca de nuestra difícil conversación había desaparecido, así que no hubo necesidad de más explicaciones. No nos había encontrado abrazados. 

_"Se tienen que luchar por lo que se quiere"._

Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza hasta mi fin. Ese día, cuando finalmente llegó el momento de luchar, comprendí el por qué.


	16. XVI

**_Aldebarán._ **

Últimamente habían surgido muchos desacuerdos. El trato al que Mu yo habíamos llegado al inicio de nuestra relación no se estaba cumpliendo en diversas ocasiones. Dos noches antes, Mu se había disculpado conmigo. El problema aquí es que yo tampoco estaba haciendo nada por mejorar la situación. ¿Se suponía que debía contarle _aquello_? Tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿No? Pero, ¿Qué sucedería después? Se suponía que confiábamos entre nosotros, aunque últimamente eso no se notaba. Pasábamos tiempo juntos, claro, pero ya no se sentía como antes. Ya ni siquiera nos tomábamos de la mano, y eso que no era costumbre nuestra. Permanecíamos sentados en la mesa, comiendo ensalada de frutas. Kiki jugaba pasando trozos de sandía de un lado para otro en su plato con el tenedor. Mu ya había terminado, al igual que yo, pero seguíamos sentados, uno junto al otro.

\- Oye, Mu - dije casi susurrando.

\- ¿Hum? ¿Qué sucede? - contestó desorientado.

Como últimamente sucedía, Mu estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué era lo que invadía su mente para que el divagara de tal forma? Era como si... No estuviera ahí. Dormíamos en la misma cama, pero no se sentía así. Hablábamos, pero era como si simplemente contestara por deber y no por querer.

\- ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? - dije tímidamente.

\- Claro - contestó - . De hecho, yo quería proponerte lo mismo.

Sonrió. ¿Desde hacía cuanto tiempo no lo hacía? ¿Había alguna esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad? Los tres quedamos desconcertados ante los fuertes golpes en la puerta de la Casa de Aries. ¿Quién podría ser?

\- ¿Por qué tocan tan fuerte la puerta? - preguntó Kiki algo enojado.

\- ¡Ven! ¡Vayamos al cuarto! - dije intentando distraerlo un poco. Era tan sólo un niño. No merecía escuchar problemas de mayores.

Lo llevé hasta su habitación. El sacó una pequeña pelota, que por cierto, le encantaba. Shaka se la había regalado. La hacía botar por aquí, y luego por allá. El saltaba y hacia todo lo posible por atraparla. Inclusive se aventaba a su cama. Mu, Shaka y yo hacíamos lo mismo. ¿Cuándo habíamos dejado de atrapar mariposas? Ser Caballero Dorado tenía su lado bueno, pero, por otra parte, perdías muchas cosas. Escuché como cerraban la puerta. Mejor dicho, la azotaban. Supuse que Mu ya había terminado de platicar con quien fuere que había llegado tan aceleradamente. Supuse que mi... pareja iría a sentarse en el sofá, pero, por el contrario, empezó a correr hacia nosotros. Se escuchaba la armadura chocar contra si misma.

\- Espera aquí, Kiki - dije rápidamente - . Ahora vuelvo.

El pequeño se limitó a asentir. Abrí y cerré la puerta de su cuarto en segundos, quedando completamente solo en el pasillo. A lo lejos distinguí su silueta que se acercaba con distinguida velocidad a donde estaba. Decidí caminar un poco hacia el, y así limitar las posibilidades de que Kiki escuchara nuestra conversación.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunté.

\- Ha llegado un mensaje del viejo Maestro Dohko. Atena ha sido raptada, y los Caballeros de Bronce han ido a salvarla.

Había sacado a Kiki rápidamente de Aries. Algunos Caballeros de bajo rango se habían ofrecido llevarlo al orfanato con Miho. Ahí pasaría la noche. Mientras, nosotros corríamos por las escaleras. Nos faltaba poco para llegar a Leo. Teníamos la tarea de informarle lo sucedido a los demás. ¿Qué nos deparaba? ¿ _Todo_ lo que habíamos vivido Mu y yo durante los últimos meses se iría a la deriva? ¿Sería como otra de las cosas olvidadas y sin importancia del Santuario? Otra guerra había comenzado. Desde un principio estaba consciente de que la paz no duraría por mucho, pero, ¿Por qué justo ahora? Teníamos asuntos pendientes por resolver, y gracias a esto, ¿Ya no lo haríamos? ¿Partiríamos de este mundo como dos Caballeros más que habían dado su vida por salvar a la humanidad? Shaka, Milo y Aioria habían reaccionado de la misma forma que nosotros. A penas llegábamos con uno y le dábamos la mala noticia, empezaba a bajar rumbo a Aries, mientras nosotros continuábamos hacia arriba. Finalmente, al llegar a Virgo, regresamos los tres Caballeros juntos. Lo único que importaba ahora era llegar rápido hasta abajo, y evitar que el enemigo entrara al Santuario. Todo estaría perdido si eso sucedía. También habíamos recibido órdenes de permanecer en la primer Casa. A penas empezaban a verse los indicios de que una guerra estaba empezando. A primera hora de estar como guardias llegaron un par de Caballeros. Según esto, había fuertes lluvias e inundaciones por todo el mundo, de tal magnitud nunca antes vista. El cielo empezaba a tornarse oscuro, señal de que pronto sucedería lo mismo aquí, en Grecia. Pronto algunos de nosotros empezaron a desesperarse. Los invadía ese sentimiento de impotencia. ¿Qué podían hacer en esa situación? 

\- Mu - dijo Aioria con desesperación notoria - . Explícamelo: el maestro nos dijo que nos reuniéramos aquí, en el Santuario, y después nos dijo que no hiciéramos ningún movimiento. ¿Por qué es eso?

\- Aioria - intentó decir Mu, pero después fue interrumpido por el mismo, como si no hubiera dicho nada.

\- La cosmo-energía de Atena se ha detenido ahora por unas pocas horas, y la de Seiya casi se ha ido también, y a menos que hagamos algo, Atena y sus Caballeros seguramente morirán. ¿Por qué no nos dejaría mover el maestro? ¿Tu puedes explicarlo? Es incoherente, ¿No crees?

\- Ahora que se ha ido el Patriarca, el maestro es el líder de todos los Caballeros. Nunca debemos desobedecer sus órdenes, ¿Verdad? - contestó Mu. Parecía como si al decir esto intentara darse consejos a sí mismo.

\- ¡Es absurdo! - replicó Aioria. Las cortantes respuestas de Mu parecían únicamente empeorar su estado de ánimo - ¡¿Va a permitir el maestro que mueran Atena y todos los Caballeros?! Es algo incomprensible. ¿No lo crees así?

\- Es muy posible... Mira, Aioria: posiblemente ha estado preparado para esto desde que empezó la batalla.

Estaba claro que Mu no cambiaría de opinión, y los demás tampoco teníamos intenciones de desobedecer al viejo maestro, pero Aioria tenía razón. Se suponía que éramos Caballeros Dorados por que debíamos protegerla, y, aún así, permanecíamos sin hacer nada, completamente atrapados en el Santuario. Aioria entró a la Casa, demasiado enojado a decir verdad, mientras los demás nos quedábamos observando afuera. Ya estaba lloviendo, y mucho. ¿Ahora qué? 


	17. XVII

_**Mu**_.

\- No puedo permanecer más aquí sin hacer nada. Iré y me uniré a los Caballeros...

\- Aioria, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Si no cambias tu modo de pensar, tendré que matarte por revelarte a Atena. Serías un vil traidor - dije interrumpiéndolo.

Todos estábamos estresados por lo que sucedía. ¿Acaso era necesario recurrir a tales medios para evitar que todo empeorara? Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Acaso dijiste que me matarías?

\- No quiero, pero tendría que hacerlo.

\- ¡Mu!

\- ¡Basta señores! - gritó Milo atrás de nosotros, desconcertándonos a ambos. Aldebarán y Shaka habían aparecido junto a el repentinamente - ¿Qué obtendrán de pelear entre Caballeros? Tenemos la obligación de hacer algo, o de lo contrario, los Caballeros y Atena estarán muertos. Todos nos hemos reunido aquí para pelear con todo nuestro poder y salvar a Atena. ¿No es cierto, Caballeros?

\- Hum - dije mientras asentía a regañadientes.

Permanecimos algunos segundos en silencio, hasta que logramos percibir una extraña cosmo-energía. Provenía del Santuario, sin duda.

\- ¿Pero... Qué? Agh. Viene de la Casa de Sagitario. Me pregunto si se dirige a salvar a los Caballeros. Mu: tal parece que ni el maestro con todo su increíble poder pudo detener a mi hermano Aioros.

Contemplamos con esplendor y esperanza el brillo en el cielo de la armadura de nuestro compañero de armas. Le agradecí mentalmente. Era necesario que alguien ayudara a los de Bronce, y, lamentablemente, nosotros no podíamos salir del refugio. Entramos a la Casa, y luego comimos algo. Si esta extraña batalla había surgido de la nada, ¿Otra aún peor aparecería también? Hades era nuestro verdadero enemigo. Habíamos sido entrenados para enfrentarlo a el y a sus espectros. ¿Todos estos disturbios eran gracias a el? ¿Nuestro fin se acercaba? ¿Habría alguna forma de evitarlo? Shaka, Milo y Aioria habían salido a vigilar de nuevo. Aldebarán y yo estábamos solos de nuevo.

\- Querías decirme algo, ¿No? - dije no tan motivadamente. Habían pasado muchas cosas malas últimamente.

\- Si - contestó Aldebarán - . Pero, ¿Crees que es el momento adecuado para platicar? - dijo tímidamente, como si ahora se arrepintiera de haber tomado aquella decisión.

\- Así como estamos de ocupados últimamente, no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad para platicar.

Sonreí y el correspondió de la misma forma, solo que aún vacilando. Los otros tres entraron por la puerta.

\- Bajaremos al Coliseo. Parece que está sucediendo algo. Hay mucho movimiento por allá - dijo Shaka seriamente.

\- Nos quedaremos aquí. Es mejor que alguien se quede a vigilar el Santuario mientras ustedes no están.

Los demás asintieron y se limitaron a salir rápida y silenciosamente. Mientras, Aldebarán comenzó a caminar hacia mi... nuestra habitación. Supuse que querría que habláramos allá. Me pidió que me sentara en la cama. El se movía de un lado a otro, aún sin empezar a contarme lo que le pasaba. Finalmente se decidió a hacerlo.

\- Esto tiene que ver con Poseidón, ¿No es así?

\- Es muy probable que si - contesté - . Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo de esta mañana?

\- Debo contarte algo. No la hemos pasado muy bien últimamente, y si tenemos un relación... amorosa, creo que mereces saberlo.

Asentí. Esperaría a que el contará todo, y después yo opinaría. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

\- Sucederá lo mismo que cuando te dije que me gustabas. Necesito que me escuches, y yo respetaré tu decisión.

Yo asentí.

\- Lo haré. Sabes que sí.

\- Bien - suspiró varias veces. ¿Pero que era lo que le pasaba? - . Yo... Un par de años después de que te fueras... Tuve una relación amorosa con Kanon.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - expresé inevitablemente - ¿Cómo... tú... por eso... qué?

\- No salió bien. Terminamos al poco rato. Es más, ni siquiera puedo decir que haya tenido sentimientos por el.

\- No... ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

\- No podía. Ni siquiera sabía si...

\- Debe haber una razón más concreta, y no sólo que dudabas si en verdad me gustabas.

\- Es que es eso, simplemente.

Negué consecutivamente con mi cabeza. Todo iba de mal en peor. Otra guerra con un Dios había empezado. Kiki no estaba en el Santuario. Atena podría morir. La vida de la humanidad estaba en peligro. Tan sólo quedábamos cinco Caballeros de Oro. Y ahora esto. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Esa era la razón por la cual Aldebarán no se decidía a actuar? ¿Por eso había tardado demasiado tiempo en demostrarme sus sentimientos? ¿Tan sólo eso?

\- No confiabas en mi, ¿Cierto? A pesar de que nos conocemos desde niños. O mejor dicho, no confías en mi.

\- Si no confíara en ti, ni siquiera te estarías enterando de esto. Creí que debíamos ser honestos el uno al otro.

\- Si. Eso acordamos.

\- Bueno, pues yo tan sólo intentaba arreglar nuestra situación. ¡Ahora sabes todo! No oculto nada más. ¿Y tu? Ni siquiera me hablas de cómo fue tu vida durante tu estancia en Jamir. No se las dificultades que tuviste, o tienes, y, por el contrario, ¡Tú conoces todo de mi!

\- No tiene caso. Esto va a quedar en el olvido.

Me levanté rápidamente de mi cama, y salí de la Casa de Aries, con dirección al Coliseo, solo que no iría a allá. Planeaba ir a visitar la lápida de mi maestro Shion.

\- ¿Es enserio? ¿Simplemente te irás, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado?

Ni siquiera contesté. No quería llorar en frente de el. No quería lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo. No quería arruinarlo todo. Quizá ni siquiera había esperanza alguna de que Aldebarán perdonara mis equivocadas acciones. Pude haberme detenido, y pedir perdón, o seguir platicando a cerca de nuestros desacuerdos, y aún sabiendo que tenía esa posibilidad, preferí ignorar la oportunidad de mejorarlo todo. Contribuí a lastimarme, y a lastimarlo a el. ¿En verdad merecía estar con esa clase de persona? ¿Aquella que te apoya y ama de verdad? ¿Aldebarán me soportaría? ¿Por qué todo estaba terminando de tal forma? No había tiempo. Los Dioses no cooperaban. ¿Y si nunca llegaba a resolver mis disputas? Necesitaba un lugar para meditar. Alguien a quien consultar. Quizá mi maestro no me respondería en persona, pero la constelación de Aries estaba ahí, en el cielo, dispuesta a ayudarme.

\- ¿Ahora que hago?


	18. XVIII

**_Mu._ **

Después de algunos segundos de meditar, determiné que sería malo abandonar el Santuario. Los demás no habían regresado de su repentina exploración, y para cuando regresé a Aries, Aldebarán ya no estaba. ¿Acaso esperaba que sucediera lo contrario? ¿Por qué sucedería aquello, si yo había sido quién lo había causado? ¿Pensaba, involuntariamente, que Aldebarán permanecería allí para verme llegar y luego abrazarme? Tener una relación era mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, aún después de que lo había consultado con Shaka, y haberlo hablado con mi pareja. Había dado todo de mi, y ni siquiera así había funcionado. ¿O es qué no había sido suficiente por mi parte? Tuve la inercia de ir a la habitación de Kiki a desearle buena noche, y luego recordé que se había ido al orfanato de la amiga de Seiya. Me alisté para dormir, y creí que no saldría tan mal, pero resultó todo lo contario. Inclusive estuve a punto de decirle _Te quiero_ al vacío. También me dio frío y me sentí solo. Era obvio que ya estaba acostumbrado a que alguien posara su brazo tiernamente sobre mi, y que cubriera mi espalda del frío con su cuerpo. También que un pequeño llegara sorpresivamente a interrumpir. Esta noche no tenía nada de eso. ¿Aldebarán estaría igual? ¿Ahora, además de tener que disculparme con Shaka, debía hacerlo con el? ¿Esto era alguna consecuencia o señal del destino para que nos mantuviéramos juntos? ¿Pero qué clase de pensamientos rondaban mi cabeza? Definitivamente debía arreglar todo por la mañana... si podía. Al día siguiente, pocos minutos después de que me hubiera terminado de colocar mi Armadura Dorada de Aries, Kiki apareció. Entró corriendo animadamente por la puerta, y saltó para abrazarme. Lo habían traído los mismos chicos que lo habían llevado a aquel lugar el día anterior. Finalmente les agradecí.

\- ¿Todo está mejor aquí, maestro Mu? ¡Lo extrañé demasiado!

\- Si Kiki - dije sonriendo - . Y yo también te extrañé. Demasiado a decir verdad. ¿Quieres que preparemos algo de desayunar juntos? ¡Será lo que tu quieras!

\- ¡Si! - expresó motivado, y, como normalmente hacia, empezó a saltar - ¿Dónde está el señor Aldebarán? ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos a preparar nuestras cosas para comer! ¡Y no lo he saludado! Eso es de muy mala educación.

Una extraña sensación apareció en mi pecho. No era de la clase física, sino sentimental. ¿Cómo le decías a tu pequeño alumno que probablemente su maestro y su pareja no volverían a estar juntos? ¿Qué su familia podría quedar rota? Además, era como si Kiki de alguna forma presintiera que algo malo sucedía, y siempre me orillaba a resolver mis problemas. Quizá por eso la mayoría de ellos ya no los tenía presentes en mi vida. El era la razón más importante de mi vida por la que siempre luchaba. Era mi deber asegurar su bienestar.

\- El está ocupado ahora - dije sonriendo tímidamente. Intentaba no mostrar el dolor que sentía en aquel momento, y quizá mi expresión me traicionó de algún modo - . Tuvo que ir a Tauro a resolver una emergencia.

\- ¿Podemos ir a visitarlo más tarde? ¡Quiero saludarlo!

\- Hm. Mejor no. Dejemos que se concentre, ¿Vale?

\- ¿Pero cuando podremos ir a verlo?

Se notaba la tristeza en su tono de voz. No quería que el revoltijo de emociones negativas lo invadieran a el también.

\- Hablaré con el, ¿Si? Le contaré que lo extrañas mucho, y que quieres pasar tiempo con el. ¿Te parece?

\- ¡Si! Pero no se le olvide, por favor. Quiero que el señor Aldebarán lo sepa.

\- No te preocupes. Prometo recordarlo.

Luego fuimos a la cocina. Desordené su cabello, y luego empezamos a cocinar. Kiki insistió en que quería sólo frutas, porque manejarse una exquisita tarta para en la noche. Supuse que su intención era darle un pedazo a Aldebarán, o pedirme que se lo entregara. Pasamos todo el día en Aries. No había recibido noticias de Shaka, Milo o Aioria. Es más, no siquiera sabía si habían vuelto del Coliseo, lo que me preocupaba aún más. ¿Y si el enemigo aparecía de repente? ¡Tan sólo estaríamos Aldebarán y yo protegiendo a todo el Santuario! Honestamente, ni con todo nuestro poder lo lograríamos. Además, ¿Cómo podríamos trabajar en equipo cuando estábamos peleados? Debíamos resolver nuestro conflicto primero. Esa era nuestra prioridad, y dudaba completamente que nuestros contrincantes se detuvieran a esperar algunos minutos para que nosotros resolvieramos lo que teníamos pendiente. ¿Acaso debía hablar hoy mismo con el? Ni siquiera se había acercado. ¿Al menos lo había intentado? ¿Cómo podría estar preguntándome aquellas cosas cuando no yo me animaba a poner un pie fuera de mi puerta? Es más, ¡No quería ni levantarme del sillón! Kiki y yo permaneciamos allí sentados esperando a que la tarta estuviera bien horneada y lista para ser comida. No podía creer que no había hecho nada en todo el día. ¡Ni siquiera me había asomado por la ventana! Era una decepción. Pudiendo haber ido a pasear, había preferido mantenerme encerrado, y todo por la falta de motivación para resolver mis problemas. ¿Qué ejemplo le estaba dando a mi alumno? Si yo estaba actuando así en aquel momento, ¿Qué haría el cuando adulto? No deseaba ni imaginarlo.

\- Creo que ya está - dijo Kiki yendo hacia la cocina - . ¿Huele lo bien que quedó?

Me sorprendí de lo paciente que había sido. Normalmente habría insistido en hacer algo más. Asenti lentamente, y caminé tras de el.

\- Yo te ayudo a sacarla.

La tomé con mis guantes, y Kiki me ayudó a colocarla en un recipiente. Era inevitable sentirte orgulloso por ese tipo de logro, aunque fuera mínimo.

\- Maestro Mu.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Si podemos llevarle un trozo de tarta al señor Aldebarán?

No podía negárselo. Ya había presentido que su petición había sido por Aldebarán. Y, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era obvio que no debía enterarse de lo que sucedía. Asentí, corté el pedazo y luego empezamos a subir las escaleras. Mis manos temblaban, y no por lo fresco del viento. Tardamos un buen lapso de tiempo en llegar, pero Por suerte Kiki si llevaba su abrigo. No había razón para preocuparse por que fuera a enfermarse. El tocó la puerta, y después de algunos segundos, _el_ abrió la puerta. Vestía su armadura. Traía la capa blanca en su hombro, y su cabello oscuro estaba recogido. No pude evitar sonrojarme. ¡¿Por qué justo ahora le ponía atención a ese tipo de detalles?!

\- ¡Hola Kiki! - dijo alegremente - Veo que has vuelto.

\- ¡Si! - le contestó el pequeño - . Mi maestro Mu dijo que estaba ocupado, y que por eso no estaba en Aries. ¡Así que decidí hacerle una tarta!

Aldebarán se hincó para recibir el plato con su obsequio. Y luego volteó a verme. Mantuvimos nuestra mirada hasta que no pudimos más. Mi alumno platicó con el durante un rato, y después Aldebarán le prometió que iría a Aries al día siguiente. Regresamos a Casa, y completamos nuestra rutina de noche. Cuándo por fin Kiki se quedó dormido, salí. Como había decidido desde antes, me dirigí hasta el lugar en el que estaba la lápida de mi maestro. No tenía ganas de hablar. Ni siquiera de mantenerme de pie, así que simplemente me dejé caer en el suelo. El pasto estaba seco y áspero. ¿Qué más daba? Ese era el único lugar en el que podía desahogarme libremente. No había nadie cerca. No podían escucharme, y mucho menos verme. La única testigo era la Luna. Yo no producía ruido alguno. Intenté resistir inútilmente, pues mis ojos empezaron a arderme levemente, y poco a poco las lágrimas fueron brotando. ¿Cómo se suponía que arreglaría todo ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Alguien, si quiera, estaba dispuesto a guiarme?

\- Supuse que estarías aquí - dijo alguien metros atrás.

  
Voltee desorientado, y resultó ser Aldebarán. ¿Cómo lo había averiguado? ¿Me había seguido hasta ese lugar? Lo habría percibido de ser así. ¿Me conocía a tal grado que era capaz de distinguir los lugares a los que iría dependiendo mis sentimientos? Sin decir nada se sentó a poca distancia de mi, aunque no tan cerca. Llevaba el mismo aspecto de antes, a excepción de su capa, que ya estaba en su lugar.

\- Debemos hablar. Y me gustaría iniciar, si no tienes problemas por ello.


	19. XIX

**_Aldebarán._ **

\- Estamos en guerra. Lo peor que podemos hacer es comportarnos así - dije tranquilamente.

Mu temblaba, a pesar de que traía su armadura y su capa. No distinguía si era por el frío, o por que estaba enojado o triste. Me levanté rápidamente de dónde estaba, y sin vacilar extendí mi mano. La puse frente a Mu. El ni siquiera se dio cuanta de aquello.

\- Vayamos a otro lugar. Aquí hace frío.

Finalmente respondió, y accedió a recibir mi ayuda para pararse. Su mano estaba helada. Después de días de no haber sentido la calidez de reunirme con el, por fin había podido. Extrañaba hacer este tipo de cosas junto a Mu. No soportaría perderlo. Me miró fijamente, y gracias a la luz de la Luna que daba directamente a su rostro, distinguí el rojo de sus ojos. Enseguida me asusté.

\- Yo... ¿Te hice llorar? - expresé desesperado. ¿A caso no había hecho nada más que empeorar la situación lastimando a Mu?

\- ¿Qué? - dijo aturdido - No, no. Nunca lo harías.

Sin entender sus acciones siquiera un poco, Mu se abalanzó a mi y me abrazó. Intentaba controlarse, y no lo lograba. Quizá actuaba por impulso, pero aún así disfrutaba del abrazo que me daba. Era simplemente imposible no hacerlo. El quería rodearme con sus brazos, pero era irrealizable. Además, nuestras Armaduras Doradas no cooperaban para que se lograra. Mucho menos las capas, que se colaban entre nosotros. El cabello de Mu se movía de un lado para otro.

\- Estas cosas que traemos no son de gran utilidad ahora, ¿eh? - dije intentando animarlo. El rio, y a la vez estaba llorando. Miré su rostro y lo levanté tomándolo suavemente de la barbilla - . Oye: No hay por qué llorar. Todo está bien.

Acerqué mi mano y delicadamente limpié las lagrimas que caían por su mejilla. Sonreí amablemente. Sus ojos estaban brillosos por lo mismo, y gracias al resplandor de la noche surgido de las estrellas y nuestro satélite, sus ojos esmeralda resaltaban aún más.

\- No hay necesidad de que lo hagas.

Luego bajé mi mano hasta la suya y lo sujeté. Ahora podíamos ir a cualquier lugar. ¿Por qué ocultarnos? ¿No era esa una de las razones por la qué ahora estábamos así? ¿Y qué si nos veían?

\- Perdón. No quería...

\- No pasa nada, Mu. Pero espera a qué lleguemos.

\- ¿Llegara dónde? - preguntó curioso.

\- Ya verás.

Empecé a guiarlo por el Santuario. Al ya ser tarde, me era difícil ubicarme y orientarme, per aún así logré sacarnos a Mu y a mi del campo en dónde estaban todas las lápidas de los Caballeros caídos. Luego entramos al bosque, y el mismo problema se presentaba. La diferencia era que con o sin mapa, con o sin luz, sabía como llegar a _aquel lugar_. Era especial para nosotros. Y me parecía adecuado ir para allá. ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo no lo hacíamos? Trece años, o quizá un poco más. _Doblé a la derecha justo adelante del árbol con tres ramas disparejas. Di veinte pasos más, que para otros serían veintitrés, y luego me introduje entre los arbustos._ Mu no había dicho palabra alguna, hasta que las espinas de las plantas rozaron con nosotros no reconoció a dónde nos dirigíamos.

\- ¿Es... ¡El lago! - expresó sorprendido. Todo lo que había pasado allá se quedaría en tal lugar.

Veníamos aquí de pequeños, siempre y cuándo tuviéramos algo importante por hacer. Y eso era lo que teníamos que hacer ahora.

_\- ¿Qué sucede Mu? - dije algo confundido._

_\- Es que no quiero interrumpir tu entrenamiento._

_\- Pero no lo estás haciendo. ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?_

_¿Por qué Mu se comportaba tan extraño?_

_\- Es que necesito decirte algo importante._

_A pesar de haber confirmado que quería contarme algo, no lo hacía. ¿Sería algo tan difícil?_

_\- Sabes que puedes decírmelo - dije para intentar animarlo._

_\- Es que yo.....me voy del Santuario._

_Abrí enormemente mis ojos. El ya había insistido en que eso era lo que deseaba desde hacía algunas semanas. Shaka y yo habíamos intentado detenerlo, y al parecer, habíamos fallado. Suponía que sería así._

_\- Hoy me voy, y quería que lo supieras. Necesitaba despedirme de ti._

_¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Tomarlo por la fuerza no era una opción. El se veía muy triste, y como amigo no podía permitírselo._

_\- Es por lo que crees del Patriarca, ¿cierto? - pregunté cabizbajo. Quería llorar, quizá - ¿Estás seguro de que lo que piensas es cierto?_

_\- Ya lo pensé demasiado, y eso es lo que quiero, aunque no me guste. No te quise decir antes porque...._

\- No pasa nada -dije interrumpiéndolo. Lo miré fijamente a sus ojos - Si tu crees que es lo correcto, entonces yo te apoyo, y si algún día decides volver, Shaka y yo te estaremos esperando aquí, en el Santuario. A pesar de que nos tengamos que separar, seguiremos siendo amigos, ¿no?

\- ¿Esa vez... - dijo Mu lentamente.

\- Fue aquí, si - dije completando su frase. Nos sentamos cerca de unos árboles. Junto con los arbustos, estos formaban un círculo que rodeaba completamente al lago. Sus hojas eran tan frondosas que el frío y el ruido eran incapaces de "entrar" al lugar. Quizá el único sonido que se percibía de noche era el del agua chocando con las piedras de la orilla. Y la luz de la Luna entraba por la parte de arriba. Era el lugar perfecto para hablar. Me quité mi capa, y la doblé. Luego, por partes, fui desafanado de mi cuerpo la Armadura.

\- Si... Si alguien te ve estaremos en problemas - dijo Mu entre risas. Por fin todo mejoraba.

\- Nadie tiene por qué ver.

Sabía que lo que teníamos no sería suficiente para cubrirnos para cuando saliéramos, y tampoco es que pudiéramos llegar a nuestras Casas de madrugada. Además, Kiki estaba solo en Aries. Para cuando volteé a mi derecha buscando la opinión de Mu, me llevé una sorpresa: igual se había quitado la armadura. Eso era un _"Si, entremos al agua. Pasemos tiempo ahí, como antes" ._ Sin duda alguna ya consciente de lo que debía hacer, despojé mi playera, y salté al agua solo con mi pantalón. Mu hizo lo mismo. Podíamos esperar para platicar. Teníamos tiempo.


	20. XX

_**Aldebarán.** _

Nadábamos libremente. No teníamos límite alguno. Ni siquiera Shaka, que era nuestro mejor amigo de la infancia, conocía este lugar, así que estábamos totalmente seguros de que nadie llegaría a interrumpirnos. Terminé por quitarme la liga que sostenía en alto mi cabello. Simplemente no podía evitar quedarme viendo a Mu. Su cabello era de un lila hermoso, y sus ojos resplandecían, pero ya no de dolor. Al contrario, era por diversión, pasión y alegría. ¿Cómo no enamorarme más de lo que ya ya estaba de el? Mu me tomó por sorpresa, y descubrió que no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Hicimos contacto visual, y luego me lanzó un poco de agua. Al no poder salir corriendo, por que claro, estábamos en un cuerpo de agua, empezó a nadar junto a la orilla, trazando una circunferencia. El esperaba que lo siguiera, pero yo planeaba quedar de frente a el, y eso fue lo que hice. Se sorprendió al verme, y paró bruscamente. Un poco más, y habría sucedido lo mismo que en el Coliseo, solo que ahora al revés. La diferencia sería que no dudaría ni un segundo en besarlo en los labios. ¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo, _éramos novios_. Mu era mi novio. Yo era el suyo. ¿Por que limitarnos a simplemente tomarnos de las manos? Ya no era suficiente. 

\- Ah... - dijo Mu aún sorprendido.

Dudamos en si era correcto o no lo que pensábamos. Ya ni siquiera necesitábamos hablar. Con el simple hecho de mirarnos entendíamos que era lo que queríamos en aquel momento. Mu posó su mano derecha en mi rostro, y yo hice lo mismo. Ya sin conflicto, unimos nuestros labios, y nos dimos un dulce, tierno y prolongado beso, hasta que el aire nos faltó y fue necesario para ambos parar. 

\- Esto... ¿Significa que volverás?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - expresé emocionado. Pude haber saltado, quizá.

\- Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué?

Creí que Mu estaría feliz. ¿No le alegraba mi confesión?

\- Digo que lo siento. 

Salió del agua rápidamente y luego se puso su playera. Imité sus acciones, pero en realidad lo hacía por qué creía que saldría corriendo, o que no quería que volviera con el. ¿Qué haría entonces? Por el contrarío, Mu simplemente se remangó el dobladillo de su pantalón y metió sus pies de nuevo al lago. Ahora, tanto nuestros pantalones como playeras estarían empapadas de agua, y tendríamos que regresar a nuestras Casas con el frío que hacía. Podíamos enfermarnos, algo que no sería muy beneficioso para nosotros en esta época.

\- Me comporté como un tonto la otra vez - dijo seriamente.

\- No... - intenté detenerlo.

\- Espera. En verdad quiero hacerlo.

Asentí lentamente. Si el quería hablar, ¿Para qué detenerlo? El estaba en todo su derecho.

\- Estuve mal, y lo sé. ¿Por qué me actué de tal forma tan desagradable e impulsiva? No lo sé. No tengo idea alguna de lo que pudo haberme sucedido. Estaba enojado, desesperado, y triste. Tu podías contarme aquello cuando quisieras, y consideraste que fue ese el momento adecuado. No te juzgo. Respeto tu decisión. El del problema soy yo.

\- También me descontrolé, Mu. 

\- Si, pero yo lo provoqué, ¿no es así? Intentaba mantener el control de todo, ¿sabes? Eso es incorrecto. Desde un principio supe que el tener una relación conllevaba mucho trabajo y esfuerzo, pero nunca imaginé la magnitud de tales cosas. Si, debe haber honestidad, confianza, libertad. Afecto sobre todo, pero nunca presión, y fue lo que con más frecuencia efectué sobre ti. Yo te pedí más cosas de las que tu a mi. Tan solo me dijiste que querías i r lento, y no respeté tu petición. ¿Qué clase de relación es esa? Debí dejar los celos y el enojo de lado, y concentrarme únicamente en ti y Kiki. ¿Por qué era necesario recalcar en todo momento que necesitaba afecto? ¿Es qué creía qué no era necesario para mi? ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Haces todo lo que está en tus manos en el momento adecuado! Inclusive más, y yo no lo valoré. Creía hacer lo indicado, y no fue así. El problema es que no logro entender el por qué de mis acciones.

Mu se levantó de dónde estaba y empezó a caminar por la orilla del lago. ¿Tal era su necesidad de encontrar la respuesta a aquella pregunta? 

\- ¿Celos? Quizá, en parte. ¿Control? ¡No, eso no! ¿Miedo a ser juzgado? ¡Tampoco! ¡¿Pero entonces, ¿Qué?! ¿El deseo de hacer bien las cosas?

Estaba claro que necesitaba ayuda y compañía, así que también me levanté y empecé a caminar tras de el. Era muy posible que ni siquiera su estuviera dando cuenta de lo que hacía. Cuando finalmente lo alcancé, posé mi mano sobre su hombro. El giró bruscamente. Estaba exaltado.

\- Oye, Mu... - intenté decir, pero el me interrumpió de nuevo.

\- ¿Era _miedo_ a perderte, de algún modo?

¿El... tenía tales preocupaciones? Ahora yo también compartía su angustia. ¿Cómo no sentirse así siendo, después de todo, Caballeros Dorados? Éramos el rango más alto de todo el Santuario. ¿La presión del deber de mantener el orden y seguridad del mundo era lo que estaba afectando a Mu?

\- Sabes que es inevitable, ¿cierto?.

El pareció no entender a lo que me refería. Era mi turno de extenderme.

\- Debemos proteger a las personas, y si es necesario, dar nuestra vida por ello. Para eso nos entrenamos. Sin embargo, aquí estamos, y debemos agradecerlo, ¿no? No sé en que momento nuestros caminos correrán un rumbo distinto, o si nunca lo harán, pero de lo que si estoy completamente seguro es de que pienso pasar el resto de tiempo que me quede de vida junto a ti. Así sean días, meses o años. No me importa, siempre y cuando aceptes estar a mi lado - tomé sus manos con las mías, y así permanecí junto a el - ¿Por qué llorar cuándo podemos ver las estrellas del cielo, o simplemente sentarnos el uno junto al otro?


	21. XXI

**_Mu_ **

Por suerte, habíamos podido llegar a Aries sin que nadie nos viera. No habíamos dormido mucho, pero ahora estábamos mejor. Kiki se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que Aldebarán estaba ahí, de nuevo en Casa. El pequeño había pedido que pasáramos mucho más tiempo juntos. Lamentablemente, eso iba a ser un poco difícil. Debíamos patrullar, montar guardia, ayudar lo más que podíamos al resto de Caballeros del Santuario y cumplir con las demás labores que ya teníamos como Caballeros Dorados. Además, algunas de las Casas seguían destruidas. Ese mismo día, Aldebarán se había ofrecido para recoger algunos de los escombros, y arreglar lo que se pudiera.

\- ¡¿Puedo ir con usted?! - preguntó Kiki algo emocionado.

Aldebarán no contestó enseguida. Parecía que pensaba. Suponía que lo hacía por la seguridad de Kiki.

\- ¿Me ayudarás con algunas cosas? - preguntó. Su tono no era serio, mucho menos intimidante. Es más, parecía querer jugar con el pequeño.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! - contestó dando saltos pequeños, aunque seguidos.

\- Muy bien. Pero solo con lo que puedas. ¡No quiero que te lastimes!

Instintivamente, Aldebarán cargó a Kiki, y este se sorprendió, aunque solo por un corto instante. Después, simplemente no lograba contener la emoción de lo que era estar a más de dos metros de altura sobre el suelo. Luego, cuando el pequeño ya estuvo correctamente posicionado sobre sus hombros, volteó a verme, y, sin olvidar sostener a Kiki de sus piernas, se agachó a darme un rápido beso, y cabe recalcar que en los labios. Enseguida se avergonzó, y yo logré distinguir la cara de curiosidad de Kiki. No podía permitir que empezara hacer preguntas acerca de aquello que acababa de ver.

\- Bien. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿si?. Es mejor que se apresuren o nunca terminarán de arreglar las Casas.

Supuse que no solo el iría a cumplir con tal papel. Seguramente también estarían por allá los Caballeros de más bajo rango, pues hacía algunas horas un grupo de ellos había subido. Tenía ganas de visitar a Shaka, pero era obvio que no podía hacerlo. Bajé al coliseo, patrullé un rato, e incluso asesoré a algunos chicos. Supuse que había una gran posibilidad de que Kiki y Aldebarán recién estarían llegando a las Casas que había por reparar. Especialmente me alegraba que Aldebarán tratara de tal forma tan especial a Kiki. Era como si los niños le encantaran, y quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ellos. Si el pequeño tenía algún problema, el rápidamente lo ayudaba, aún fuera lo más mínimo. O inclusive le decía que buscara la solución a lo que lo perjudicaba. _¿Qué te ayudaría en este caso? ¿Cómo puedes resolverlo?_ Decía a Kiki cada vez que se le presentaba una pequeña dificultad, como que su pelota se atascaba, o volcaba un cubo con agua. Me agradaba la forma en que lo motivaba a ser cada vez mejor, y estaba seguro de que quizá por eso Kiki había tomado tal magnitud de confianza hacia Aldebarán tan rápidamente. Decidí volver a Casa, y cual historia fantástica, mi novio y mi pupilo entraban por la puerta trasera al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡¿Aldebarán?!

Expresé sorprendido. 

\- Volvieron más rápido de lo que creí.

\- Había muchas personas ahí, y todos trabajamos arduamente. Inclusive Kiki.

\- ¡Si! - gritó - ¡Yo ayudaba con mi telequinesis y movía rocas!

\- Ya veo - dije algo divertido - . Ahora entiendo por que estás lleno de tierra y polvo.

Kiki no parecía haberse dado cuenta de aquello hasta que lo dije, y se preocupó demasiado por su estado actual. Aldebarán no estaba tan mal gracias q que había traído puesta su armadura, pero aún así necesitaba de un baño.

\- ¡Tengo qué lavar mi ropa y tomar una ducha! ¡Estoy muy sucio!

\- Yo te la lavo Kiki -dije lentamente - . No te preocupes por ello, pero si entra al baño.

El se limitó a asentir y corrió a dónde le dije. ¿Cómo permitiría que lavara su ropa después de haber hecho tanto? Yo podía apoyarlo en eso siquiera.

\- ¿Cuántas Casas limpiaron?- pregunté a Aldebarán. Estábamos en nuestra habitación, y el empezaba a quitarse su armadura.

\- Tres - dijo con tono no tan animado - . Fue difícil.

\- Haré la comida mientras se alistan.

Yo me dirigía a la cocina, y por obviedad, empecé por cortar verduras para una ensalada. ¿Qué haríamos después? Estaba claro que la paz en el Santuario no duraría demasiado. Al poco rato, Aldebarán salió ya limpio. Y no dejaba de verme. Logré percibir su mirada, a pesar de que estaba a metros de mi. Seguí con lo que estaba haciendo, pero sonreí. ¿Qué sucedía? Lentamente fue caminando hacía mi, y luego levantó mi rostro para besarme en los labios, como ya suponía. No duró mucho, pero me fue suficiente. Luego se detuvo, y caminó hacia atrás. Su repentino cambio de emociones fue notorio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, amor? - pregunté preocupado.

\- _¿A dónde iré cuando no estén? -_ contestó.

 _-_ ¿Qué?

\- Eso fue lo que preguntó Kiki. " _¿A dónde iré cuándo no estén? No quiero quedarme solo."_ No supe ni siquiera que responderle. 

Me quedé helado. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? ¿Qué sucedería con Kiki después de que lucháramos contra Hades? ¿Tendría que vivir en un hogar para niños huérfanos? ¿Abandonar el Santuario? ¿Pasar hambre? ¿Luchar por sobrevivir? ¿Cómo me aseguraría de que nada de lo que creía le sucedería en algún momento? Estuve a punto de tirar el cuchillo con el que antes cortaba, a no ser por qué Aldebarán lo tomó. Me senté en una silla de la mesa, y mi novio hizo lo mismo. Si Kiki quería un lugar aquí, tendría que ser Caballero obligatoriamente. ¿Y si el no lo deseaba así? ¿Tendría que forzarlo a? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡¿Cómo podría?! Pero, ¿cuán mal la pasaría si no lo hacía? ¿Se volvería rencoroso hacia nosotros? ¡¿Cómo podría evitarlo?!

\- El sabe lo que se acerca, ¿verdad? - dije con dificultad, pues tartamudeaba un poco.

\- Es posible que si - contestó Aldebarán con el mismo tono de preocupación que yo.

\- Debemos hablar con Atena. 

\- Creo que ella...

\- Ahora - dije interrumpiendo a Aldebarán, aunque no en tono grosero. Lo único que deseaba era lo mejor para mi pequeño alumno.


	22. XXII

**_Aldebarán_**.

Había que admitir que nuestro último mes no había sido de lo mejor. Mu y yo habíamos tenido ciertos desacuerdos, y cuando por fin los habíamos resuelto, surgió un nuevo inconveniente. ¿ _Qué_ _sucedería_ _con_ _Kiki_? Habíamos llegado a una solución, y hoy precisamente la estábamos llevando a cabo. Quizá más tarde nos daríamos cuenta de que nos aprovechamos un poco de la situación. Kiki había pedido que si podía ir a visitar a Shiryu a los Cinco Picos, y Mu rápidamente aceptó.

\- ¿Ya llevas todo? - preguntó este último.

\- Si maestro Mu.

\- Bien. Shun y los otros te esperan abajo. ¡Ah! Y recuerda portarte bien.

\- Si.

Kiki salió corriendo, probablemente ansioso por ya estar con los Caballeros de Bronce.

\- Shaka dijo que podía hacer guardia el solo un momento. Aprovecharé para escribir _eso._ ¿Tú que harás? - expresó Mu preocupado. Este sería uno de los días más alborotados del Santuario.

\- Los chicos me dijeron que ellos terminarán con las Casas. Yo acompañaré a Aioria al Rodorio. Aprovecharé el tiempo de descanso para hacer mi parte.

El suspiró.

\- Muy bien.

\- Nos vemos luego - dije apresuradamente para después darle un beso en los labios y salir de allí.

Simplemente, nuestro día se resumió en trabajar. Habíamos hecho justo lo que ya habíamos mencionado, inclusive hasta podría decirse que más de lo que nos correspondía. Al final, regresé al Santuario, pues necesitaban de mi ayuda en las Casas. Milo ocuparía mi puesto, pues ya había terminado con lo que le habían asignado. En el camino, me encontré a Mu. El bajaba de Libra, y yo tenía que pasar por ahí.

\- ¡Hola! - dije entrecortadamente. Ambos corríamos, pues el ahorro de tiempo era imprescindible en esta ocasión - ¿Qué haces por acá?

\- ¡Llevo un mensaje para los de abajo! ¿Y tu? - dijo Mu entre risas y jadeos. Era obvio que andábamos de un lugar a otro.

\- ¡Me necesitan en Capricornio!

Finalmente yo estuve más adelante y el más atrás. Desafortunadamente, nuestra conversación había terminado ahí. Ayudé con algunos escombros, bajé para ayudar en otra Casa, regresé por un recado que debía dar y así estuve hasta las ocho de la noche. Todos habíamos trabajado al rededor de trece horas seguidas, aunque claro, con tareas mucho más difíciles que otras. ¿Cuánto tiempo permaneceríamos así? ¿El enemigo llegaría por sorpresa algún día de estos? ¿Estaríamos preparados? ¿Podríamos confrontarlo? Esperaba que todo saliera bien. Como últimamente sucedía, entré por la puerta trasera. Mu ya estaba en Aries, y preparaba las cosas para cenar.

\- ¿Cómo te fue? - preguntó. Se escuchaba cansado, ¿y cómo no?

\- Bien. Pero estoy fatal.

El volteó a verme, y yo señalé mi capa, la cual, por obviedad, estaba cubierta de polvo. Mu comenzó a reír, y yo también. ¿Sería una cualidad el poder transformar los momentos difíciles en agradables y divertidos? Pues si la respuesta es si, enseguida felicitaría a Mu por dominarlo a la perfección. Por eso lo amaba, ¿no?

\- Iré a ducharme. Ahora vuelvo.

Rápidamente me alisté, lavé la capa, y la tendí para que se secara. Luego me cambié de ropa, y até mi cabello con un cinto. Era reconfortante traer puesta ropa limpia, después de haber pasado horas entre tierra, lodo y demás. Cuándo salí de la habitación, Mu ya había puesto los cubiertos y la comida en la mesa. Todo estaba listo. Me acerqué, tomé una silla y acompañé a mi novio, quién ya también estaba ahí.

\- ¿Pudiste escribirla? - preguntó Mu mientras empezaba a servirse ensalada en su plato.

\- Si, ¿y tu?

\- También.

Suspiramos de alivio. Esos simples pedazos de papel eran más importantes de lo que podía esperarse. Comimos en silencio, ¿pues qué podíamos platicar? Hablar sobre la batalla que se aproximaba no era una buena opción. Mucho menos pensar en que nos sucedería a nosotros. Yo, por el contrario, prefería mantener mi vista sobre Mu. Sus labios, sus ojos, su cabello. Todo de el me gustaba. Y si nos centrábamos en su personalidad, mucho más aún. El era graciosos, valiente, honesto, brillante, amable, divertido. En resumen, la mejor pareja que alguien podía tener. Recordé que había pasado años sin atreverme a confesar lo que sentía por el, y aún así había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Mu. ¿Qué podía perderlo? Si, era posible. Pero por eso aprovechaba cada segundo junto a el para expresarle cuanto lo amaba. Y eso nunca cambiaría ni en años, décadas o siglos. Mi corazón siempre latiría por el.

\- ¿Qué tengo en el rostro? - preguntó Mu divertido.

\- ¿Qué? - dije algo desorientado. ¿A qué se refería?

\- No has siquiera parpadeado.

No me di cuenta de que todo este tiempo que había transcurrido había permanecido viento a Mu.

\- Lo siento - dije tímidamente - . No era mi intención incomodarte.

\- ¿Incomodarme? Por supuesto que no.

\- ¿Entonces...

Mu se levantó rápidamente de su silla, y me tomó de la mano. No aplicó fuerza, pero era obvio que quería que me parara también, y eso hice. La mesa permaneció con la comida en los platos hasta el día siguiente. Me llevó hasta nuestro cuarto, y justo cuando estábamos entrando, me di cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder.

\- ¿Quieres... _hacerlo_ ahora?

Mu no me contestó. Finalmente soltó mi mano, y el fue a sentarse a la cama.

\- No importa si tu no quieres. Entiendo que estés cansado.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Por supuesto que quiero, pero... ¿Estás seguro?

El asintió. El ambiente se tornó tenso de momento a otro. ¿Cómo lo solucionaría ahora?

\- ¿Sabes? Recordé lo que dijiste la otra vez - empecé lentamente - . Me refiero a cuando estuvimos en el lago. Solo quería decirte que todos comentemos errores, y lo importante es aceptarlo. Yo también admito que debí ser más expresivo y sincero sobre lo que siento por ti. Ahora ya no hay nada que me limite en eso. Tu me ayudaste a ser así. A decir _te amo_ sin problema alguno. A _abrazarte_ sin temor a lo que pudiera suceder por aquello. A admitir ante otros que eres mi _novio_. Y te agradezco en verdad. Dijiste hace varios días que te arrepientes de ser tan exigente, pero, la verdad, es que así como pedías, dabas. Si estas dispuesto a...

No logré terminar mi frase. Mu me estaba besando. Y yo le correspondía. ¿Qué otra cosa podía pedir?


	23. XXIII

**_Mu._ **

\- Te amo - dije lentamente.

Tanto Aldebarán como yo permanecíamos recostados en nuestra cama. No teníamos la intención de _hacerlo_ enseguida.

\- Yo también Mu - contestó Aldebarán.

Fui consciente de que esa sería nuestra _primera vez_ como pareja. Empezamos a platicar sobre trivialidades, como si de un día normal se tratara, aunque claro, el único objetivo de lo que hacíamos era tranquilizarnos. Estábamos nerviosos, sin duda alguna, y no nos esforzábamos por mantenerlo en secreto. ¿De qué serviría? A mi me temblaban mis brazos y piernas, y Aldebarán no dejaba de jugar con sus dedos. Poco a poco recobramos la cordura, y me di cuenta de que éramos afortunados. Para suerte nuestra, Kiki había querido ir a los Cinco Picos. ¿Cuán mal nos habría ido si el hubiera estado ahí en aquel momento? No deseaba si quiera imaginármelo. Decidimos que era momento de empezar. Tampoco es que deseáramos terminar hasta el otro día. Merecíamos dormir un poco, al menos. Luego, repentinamente, se produjo un enorme y tranquilo silencio. Aldebarán se acercó más a mi, pues todo este tiempo había estado en la orilla de la cama. Quizá era tiempo de empezar. Unimos lentamente nuestros labios. El roce era tierno y delicado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo fue haciéndose cada vez más veloz. Había un sin fin de emociones colapsando e interactuando entre sí. Además, como si nunca antes hubiera besado a alguien, sentí escalofríos en mi nuca, e inclusive sentí el golpe de adrenalina recorriendo mi cuerpo. Era simplemente hermoso. Me recosté en la cama, y Aldebarán se posó tímidamente sobre mi, aún sin detener el beso. Las demás extremidades de nuestro cuerpo no se rozaban. Cuidábamos mantener cierta distancia, sobre todo mi novio. Procuraba no ser brusco con sus movimientos, como si temiera lastimarme de alguna forma. Finalmente nos detuvimos, pero entrelazamos nuestras manos. Iniciamos otro beso. Decidí avanzar un poco, posando mi mano sobre el abdomen de Aldebarán. El se estremeció, y luego de algunos segundos recupero la cordura. Lentamente fui subiendo mi mano hasta llegar a su pecho. Al contrario mío, Aldebarán abandonó mis labios para bajar su rostro hacia mi cuello, que empezó a acariciar y besar también. Seguimos con lo nuestro, y poco a poco fui despojando a Aldebarán de su playera. El verlo descubierto de cintura hacia arriba hizo que me sonrojara. Por un lado, estaba alegre de que nuestra relación amorosa hubiera llegado a tal grado, pero, por otro, era vergonzoso _estar en esto_ por primera vez. No sabía que le gustaba a Aldebarán, o que le molestaba. El decidió hacer lo que yo había hecho con su abdomen momentos antes, y metió su mano, directamente hacia mi pecho. Abracé su cuello con mi brazo, logrando por fin sentarme después de un largo rato, y empecé otro beso. Yo permanecí sin hacer nada más que unir nuestros labios, mientras Aldebarán se abría paso a mi cuerpo. Cuando logró quitarme a mi también la playera, solo nos miramos. Habíamos estado de tal forma en el lago, y aún así no habíamos prestado atención a nuestros cuerpos. El sonreía con ternura, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. Yo, por el contrario, reprimía el deseo de seguir. Debía intentar controlarme, aunque sinceramente no me estaba siendo fácil.

\- ¿Sucede algo malo, amor? - pregunté preocupado.

\- No. Nada - contestó. Luego besó con rapidez mi frente - . Sólo estoy feliz.

Ambos esbozamos una sonrisa. Aldebarán posó su mano en mi cintura, y volví a poner la mía en su abdomen. El siguió acariciando mi cuerpo, logrando que se me erizara la piel. Cada centímetro que el tocaba de mi cuerpo se sentía... _caliente_. Ahora ya no pensaba nada que no fuera mi relación con Aldebarán. Dudé un poco en hacerlo, pero fui bajando lentamente mi mano hasta llegar al miembro de mi novio. Abrió enormemente sus ojos por segundos, y después volvió a lo suyo. Ahora sin dudarlo estaba seguro de que Aldebarán no se sentía incómodo, así que proseguí con lo que hacía. En algún momento paré por la excitación que sentía, y logré distinguir que Aldebarán vacilaba en hacer lo mismo que yo. Con mi mano lo tomé de su muñeca izquierda, y la posé _en aquel lugar._

\- Hazlo - dije sin vacilar - . Después de todo somos _pareja, ¿no?_

El sonrojo de nuestros rostros aumentó, a tal grado que llegué a pensar que tenía fiebre o algo por el estilo. Mis mejillas ardían, y las de Alde también.

\- Sí. Claro que lo somos.

Dicho esto, empezó a mover lentamente sus dedos, y así intentar replicar lo que yo le hacia sentir al tocarlo. Su lentitud y delicadeza al hacer los movimientos de sus extremidades provocó que me sonrojara más. Volví a posicionar mi mano en dónde estaba, y ambos volvimos a las caricias. Llego un momento en que ambos disfrutábamos demasiado del roce de nuestros cuerpos, que decidimos despojarnos de la ropa que quedaba, únicamente dejando sobre nuestros cuerpos la ropa de cama. Volvimos a nuestra posición original. Yo permanecía abajo, mientras Aldebarán me cubría con su cuerpo. Ahora que la verdadera _parte_ estaba por comenzar, las dudas y cuestiones invadieron mi cabeza.

\- Calma Mu - expresó Aldebarán notando mi inquietud - . No hay necesidad de hacerlo rápido. Si en algún momento quieres que me detenga, lo haré. Y no tiene por qué suceder algo malo después de aquello.

Asentí lentamente. De nuevo su actitud cariñosa provoco que me enrojeciera más de lo que ya estaba. Empecé por tocarlo yo. Quitamos el último par de prendas de nuestros cuerpos, quedando totalmente expuestos el uno al otro. A decir verdad, no hay palabras que describan lo que sentí aquella vez. El decidió actuar a la par de mis movimientos. Su mano rozó mi miembro con delicadeza. Ahora fue turno mío de estremecerme ante su toque. Quizá se dio cuenta de que el temor no cesaba, y paró. Me tomó de los brazos, y volvimos a sentarnos. Todo esto se estaba volviendo algo confuso. Posó sus labios en los míos. Esta descripción parecerá extraña,y es que ni siquiera yo logro entender del todo como fue que a pesar de que el beso era rápido, Aldebarán lograba añadirle su toque de delicadeza. Había una hermosa y placentera sensación de rapidez y afecto. Luego, diversas partes de nuestro cuerpo empezaron a tocarse también.

\- Está... bien - dije entre jadeos y suspiros. Estaba listo.

Aldebarán comprendió lo que quería, y paró. Recostó mi cabeza delicadamente sobre una almohada, y mientras el beso continuaba, su mano izquierda bajaba poco a poco hasta llegar a mi miembro. Cuándo menos lo esperaba, introdujo uno de sus dedos, y lo mantuvo ahí durante cierto tiempo. Luego, se volvieron dos extremidades suyas en mi cuerpo. Y al final tres. Aunque yo nunca le dije que se detuviera, lo hacía cada que aumentaba en número. Sus dedos se mantenían tocando aquel _suave, delicado y placentero lugar._ Mi vida se estaba viendo invadida por sensaciones y emociones nuevas para mi. Y seguramente para Aldebarán también. Me preparo lentamente. Luego utilizó la protección debida, e introdujo cuidadosamente su miembro en mi. Paró.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó cerca de mi oído, provocándome escalofríos.

\- Ah... Si, sigue... Estoy bien - contesté entrecortadamente.

Decidió esperar un poco más. Cuándo le pareció ser el momento indicado, prosiguió. Posé mis brazos en sus hombros, y así el pudo recargar los suyos en la cama. Movió sus caderas, y sacó su miembro lentamente. Luego lo introdujo. Así lo hizo repetidas veces, y por cada una contenía un _gemido_. Finalmente, un casi inaudible sonido se escapó de entre mis labios, y fue una pequeña señor para que la velocidad aumentara, y los toques también. Cuándo finalmente hubo confianza, no reprimí nada. Tampoco Aldebarán. Inclusive yo también actúe. Duramos más tiempo despiertos de lo que esperábamos, pero la verdad es que no podíamos quejarnos. Habíamos _terminado_ como se debía, y finalmente caímos dormidos. Sólo hasta el día siguiente sufriríamos las consecuencias de lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior. Pero, ¿Para que era la vida si no se disfrutaba?


	24. XXIV

**_Mu._ **

Kiki, por suerte, llegó dos días después. No dejaba de platicar a cerca de que era lo que había hecho, comido, jugado, platicado y atrapado. Hoy teníamos una reunión urgente entre Caballeros Dorados. Debíamos ir a la Sala del Patriarca, y Kiki seguía tan emocionado como cuándo recién había llegado. Teníamos que apresurarnos, pero a la vez no deseábamos interrumpir a Kiki.

\- ¡Y entonces salté! - fue lo único que logré escuchar de todo su relato, pues me preocupaba la causa de la reunión.

\- ¿Podemos hacer algo, Kiki? - preguntó Aldebarán sonriente.

Suspiré aliviado, pues sabía que había encontrado nuestra salvación.

\- ¿Hacer qué? - contestó Kiki. A decir verdad, tan curioso como siempre.

\- Debemos ir hasta arriba, en lo más alto del Santuario. Pero te debemos un paseo, ¿no? ¿Qué te parece si mientras nosotros no estamos, tu practicas tu telequinesis, y cuándo lleguemos, salimos a caminar?

Kiki no se lo pensó dos veces. En seguida aceptó, y por fin tocó su tazón de frutas. No lo había hecho por estar parloteando.

\- Volveremos lo más pronto posible. Pórtate bien, ¿si? - dije mientras posicionaba adecuadamente mi capa. 

\- ¡Claro maestro Mu!

A penas pestañé, Aldebarán y yo ya estábamos listos, y salíamos casi corriendo de la Casa de Aries. Además, mientras subíamos, colocábamos correctamente cada una de las piezas de nuestras Armaduras Doradas. No habíamos podido hacerlo. Nos esforzábamos por subir rápido los finitos aunque extensos escalones del Santuario. Inclusive llegamos a saltarnos algunos. Finalmente llegamos hasta arriba. Los demás ya estaban ahí, y sinceramente desde lejos se notaban sus expresiones de preocupación. Hasta la de Shaka, y eso que casi nunca demostraba con sus facciones lo que sentía. 

\- Por fin llegan - dijo Aioria.

\- Lo sentimos. Tuvimos ciertas dificultades - contestó Aldebarán.

\- Lo importante es que ya están presentes - expresó Milo.

\- ¿Qué es lo qué está sucediendo? - pregunté confundido.

\- Mandamos Caballeros de bajo rango a patrullar. Volvieron con malas noticias - dijo Shaka.

\- ¿Qué malas noticias? - preguntó Aldebarán.

\- Aseguran que percibieron una cosmo-energía maligna - continuó Milo - . Creemos que puede ser Hades.

Tanto Aldebarán como yo soltamos un suspiro. ¿Hades? ¡¿Tan pronto terminaría la paz?!

\- ¿Estamos preparados? - expresó Aldebarán.

\- No podemos asegurar nada - contestó Shaka - . Somos los únicos Caballeros Dorados. Además, no podemos arriesgar las vidas de los demás residentes del Santuario. Para eso entrenamos.

Los cinco asentimos al mismo tiempo. ¿Y si Hades mandaba a sus tropas en este preciso momento? Kiki estaba abajo, solo, en la primer Casa. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿No cumpliríamos la promesa de llevarlo a pasear esta misma tarde?

\- ¿No se sabe nada de los espectros? - pregunté.

\- El maestro Dohko envió un mensajero - prosiguió Aioria -. Nos prohibió abandonar el Santuario mientras los Caballeros de Bronce luchaban contra Poseidón por que el sello que Atena puso en la Torre de los 108 espectros se estaba debilitando. Asegura que pronto se romperá. Hades atacará sin duda alguna.

\- ¿Ahora qué? - dije a Aldebarán algo preocupado. 

\- No hay otra opción más que hablar con Kiki.

Ya habíamos regresado. Volvimos después de un par de horas a la Casa de Aries. Enseguida, sacamos a Kiki del lugar, y empezamos a caminar por uno de los prados cerca del Santuario. En ese momento, el pequeño jugaba entre los arbustos, mientras nosotros discutíamos cual sería la mejor opción para los tres en este caso. Gracias a la ya cercana batalla, no nos habíamos alejado demasiado, y había muchos chicos cerca. Tanto aspirantes a Caballeros como los de Bajo rango.

\- Están las cartas. Atena nos aseguró que lo resguardarían en un lugar adecuado y protegido. No le pasará nada.

\- No me refiero a eso - repliqué - ¿Cómo se sentirá o reaccionará al saber que ninguno de los dos estará más en el mundo? 

\- No puedes estar seguro de ello.

\- Nuestras probabilidades de sobrevivir a 108 espectros, 3 jueces del inframundo y un Dios son muy bajas. No quiero mentirle.

\- Entonces contémosle la verdad.

\- ¿Así sin más?

\- Así sin más.

\- No puedo.

Suspiré. Estaba tenso. No iba a permitir que alguien le hiciera daño a Kiki. Por nada del mundo.

\- Quieres asegurarte de que el pequeño tenga un gran futuro, ¿no? Entonces hay que contarle lo que en verdad está sucediendo. No podrá vivir oculto del resto del mundo todo el tiempo. Si quieres que aprenda a defenderse, debes dejar que explore a su al rededor y se de cuenta de como es esto realmente. 

\- ¿Tan solo eso?

\- Tan solo eso, Mu. Vayamos de una vez por el. No perdamos tiempo.

Aldebarán se levantó, y yo rápidamente lo sujete de la mano. Volteó desconcertado. No quería levantarme. No sabía como iba a terminar todo esto. No sabía si estaríamos bien. No sabía si Kiki o Aldebarán saldrían lastimados. Muy probablemente si.

\- Mu...

El no dijo nada más. Se limitó a levantarme de dónde estábamos, y luego me abrazó. No había lágrimas esperando su partida, pero había una especie de sensación de vacío. _Impotencia_ , mejor dicho. Los golpes, armaduras o cosmo no funcionaban para este tipo de batalla. Tan solo la _fuerza de voluntad,_ y en estos momentos no me era suficiente. ¿Entonces qué?

\- Vamos. Estoy aquí contigo, y no te voy a soltar en ningún momento.

Volteé a ver a mi alrededor. Empezaban a formarse pequeños grupos de personas que deseaban saber lo que sucedía. Y nosotros éramos el centro de atención. Las Armaduras Doradas no estaban ayudando.

\- Nos vieron, ¿no es así? - dije avergonzado. Todo empeoraba.

\- Muchos.

\- Y abrazándonos en medio del drama.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿Nos vamos?

\- Estoy de acuerdo.

\- ¿Tu puedes decírselo a Kiki? 

\- Lo haremos los dos, ¿si?

\- Y si termino llorando, o frustrándome demasiado, ¿entonces cómo actuará Kiki conmigo a partir de ese momento?

\- El te ama Mu, y lo sabes. Lo cuidas desde que es un bebé. No tiene por que odiarte. Le explicaremos lo que sucede, y le pediremos a alguien más que le de las cartas si nosotros no estamos para hacerlo. Todo saldrá bien.

\- Entonces salgamos de aquí. Nos están observando demasiado.

Si este era nuestro último día como familia, entonces no me obligaría a evitar todo acto afectivo. Nadie nos impediría demostrarnos que nos amábamos. Y a pesar de todo aquello que nunca imaginamos que viviríamos, fuimos felices.


	25. XXV

**_Mu._ **

Llegamos a Casa rápidamente. Empezaba a hacer frío, y, además, el peligro se percibía en el aire. Kiki saltaba, y permanecía sonriente, como siempre. Tan solo de pensar que en cuestión de horas, o incluso minutos, su actitud pasaría de ser encantadora a perpleja, me desanimaba. Aldebarán desde un principio le había mencionado que necesitábamos hablar. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Por obvia razón, no sería yo quién comenzara. No podía ni quería, simplemente. Estaba completamente seguro de que no resistiría aquella atrocidad.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Kiki. Aldebarán suspiró, y tranquilamente fue explicando.

\- ¿Sabes por qué hemos estado reparando las Casas, Kiki?

El pequeño lo pensó un momento. Por su expresión, se notaba que estaba esforzándose por encontrar la respuesta, aunque no lo logró. Finalmente se resignó a negar con su cabeza.

\- Bueno. Un enemigo se acerca. Queríamos asegurarnos de que el Santuario estuviera en buenas condiciones para poder luchar. Si lo hacíamos entre escombros, sería mucho más difícil para nosotros.

\- Es Hades - expresó Kiki con melancolía - . Había escuchado a Caballeros hablar sobre el.

Su participación en la conversación no hizo más que preocuparnos y relajarnos a la vez. Ya no tendríamos que dar extensas explicaciones, sin embargo, Kiki podría estar ya consciente de lo que se avecinaba. Y eso no era grato.

\- ¿Ustedes tendrán que pelear? - preguntó. La tristeza se notaba claramente en su voz.

\- Así es, Kiki - contestó Aldebarán. De pronto, el pequeño se levantó exasperado.

\- ¿No hay forma de evitarlo? Podemos pedirle ayuda a otras personas, y luchar contra los que quieren invadirnos.

Su inocencia resultaba tierna. Y aún así, no era suficiente para parar con esto.

\- No es tan fácil Kiki - dije lentamente - . Somos los únicos que podemos lograrlo.

\- ¿Nuestra familia se romperá? - preguntó desanimado.

No supimos que responderle. Yo me esforzaba por no llorar, y Aldebarán permanecía quieto, sin saber como actuar. Poco a poco fue agachándose, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el piso. Extendió sus brazos hacia adelante.

\- Ven - expresó. El sonido fue casi inaudible, pero bastó para que Kiki comprendiera que le daría un abrazo. Después de segundos yo me uní a ellos. ¿Acaso era necesario que un niño sufriera a tal grado? ¿Por qué no simplemente disfrutaba de una vida común? En parte, me sentía culpable de aquello. Yo había sido quien lo había llevado al Santuario. Yo era quien lo entrenaba. Era como si estuviera manipulando su destino. ¿Habría sido mejor no haber hecho nada de aquello? Ni siquiera estaría dando un abrazo en este momento. 

\- Haremos todo lo posible, ¿si? - dije a su oído. El asintió.

\- Te veremos de nuevo - terminó Aldebarán. 

Como a principios de nuestra relación, ambos brazos de mi novio nos cubrían tanto a Kiki como a mi. Era reconfortante. No estábamos en una incómoda posición. Volteé ligeramente hacia la ventana. Estaba anocheciendo. Faltaban segundos para que el cielo se volviera completamente oscuro. Cabía la posibilidad de que tuviéramos un día más en... Tocaban la puerta de la Casa de Aries con desesperación. Aldebarán y yo volteamos a vernos instintivamente. A regañadientes, se separó de nosotros. Yo permanecí en el suelo junto a Kiki. El caminaba lentamente, intentando evitar lo que sucedería después, aunque era imposible. Había un par de chicos fuera.

\- El maestro Dohko informó que el sello se ha roto. Pidió que los Caballeros Dorados restantes tomaran posiciones en sus respetivas Casas, sin distinción. También tengo órdenes directas de Atena para llevarme al pupilo del Caballero de Aries, Kiki, a un lugar seguro. La Guerra Santa ha comenzado.

Kiki se aferró a mis brazos. Apretaba fuertemente.

\- ¡No! - gritó - ¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡Puedo ayudarlos!

\- Mo Kiki. Quiero que te vayas con el joven. Es por tu bien.

"¡No!" Volvió a exclamar. Estaba llorando. Quería protegerlo, quería cuidarlo, y en estos momentos yo era inútil. Aldebarán caminó rápido hasta nosotros.

\- Vamos Kiki.

\- ¡No, no! ¡Dijimos que éramos una familia! ¡No podemos separarnos!

Me levanté pesadamente. Sujetaba a mi pequeño alumno. Sabía que sería la última vez que lo sostendría de aquel modo. Pensar que habían pasado ocho años desde que había estado a mi cuidado. Ocho años felices junto a el, y por influencias ajenas, no serían más. 

\- Te amo Kiki. Aldebarán también. Pero es hora de partir - susurré a su oído.

Caminé rápidamente hasta los Caballeros, y extendí mis brazos con mi alumno todavía en brazos. Se lo entregué a uno de ellos, pero el intentaba zafarse. No me soltaba, y pateaba al joven. No podría soportar esto mucho más tiempo. No dejaría que Kiki sufriera aún más. Éramos una familia. Y como su _padre_ y _maestro_ , iba a protegerlo hasta el _final_. Cuidadosamente apliqué fuerzas en sus manos. Logré hacer que me soltara, y el Caballero que lo cargaba dio un paso para atrás.

\- Lo siento - susurré.

Aldebarán le sonrió, y pronunció unas palabras que no logré distinguir. Kiki seguía gritando. Quería llegar a mi. Inclusive había intentado tele transportarse, pero no funcionó. Ahora estaba a salvo. Me desplomé en el suelo. El ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no vernos. Ya no pude parar, y Aldebarán tampoco. El me abrazaba, y yo lloraba. Alcanzaba a distinguir su agitada respiración, y los suspiros que soltaba intentando no terminar como yo. No había más que hacer. Si quería que mi alumno viviera feliz, entonces lucharía hasta mi límite para lograr lo que quería. Tan solo así la paz se restauraría. Ya no me importaba nada más que eso. Lograr mi cometido. En ese preciso momento recuerdos de mi infancia empezarían a llegar. Momentos con Shaka, momentos con Aldebarán. Inclusive con mi maestro Shion. No dejaría que Hades y su ejército destruyeran más sueños, familias y esperanzas. Esa era la única razón por la que había decidido levantarme, ayudar a Aldebarán a hacerlo, y mirarlo a los ojos fijamente.

\- Hagámoslo. Triunfemos en esto.


	26. XXVI

_**Mu.** _

El Santuario en sí era un caos total. Todos corrían por todas partes, buscando refugio o ayudando con lo que podían. Durante cierta fracción de tiempo, Aldebarán, Milo, Shaka, Aioria y yo habíamos sido parte de todo aquello, hasta que llegó la hora de ir a nuestras respectivas Casas. La de nuestros otros tres compañeros eran las más alejadas, así que apresuraron su paso. Nosotros también caminábamos rápido, pero no con la magnitud de los demás. Ya era de noche, y hacía frío. Entramos a Aries, sabiendo que pronto empezaríamos a pelear. Nos sentamos en el sofá, sin saber que decir o hacer. Estaba claro que el ambiente no era el mejor, pero intentábamos cambiar eso.

\- Hagámoslo por lo que no pueden protegerse - dijo Aldebarán. Yo asentí.

\- ¿Qué pasará después? - pregunté.

\- ¿De qué? 

\- De la Guerra Santa. ¿Crees qué podamos estar juntos?

El no respondió, y yo me arrepentí enseguida de haber hecho tal pregunta. Simplemente no había logrado contenerme. Además, nuestras posibilidades eran escasas. Solo éramos cinco Caballeros Dorados. Quería disculparme con Aldebarán, o simplemente decirle algo por última vez. Ahora que más valor necesitaba, no aparecía. ¿Qué mencionaría? Había gastado todo lo que me quedaba con Kiki. Tan solo lograría empeorar la situación.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - expresó Aldebarán sobresaltado.

\- ¿Eh?

Presté atención. Poco a poco percibí cosmos que se acercaban. Estaba completamente seguro de que eran los espectros de Hades. 108 guerreros se acercaban a nosotros con velocidad. Había sed de venganza y muerte en su energía. Volteamos a vernos. Nuestras miradas eran de preocupación, pero poco a poco recobramos la cordura. 

\- Te acompaño - dije tímidamente.

Mi novio asintió, y entonces empezamos a caminar hacia la puerta trasera de la Casa de Aries. ¿Qué más podíamos hacer en nuestro estado? Cuándo finalmente llagamos al lugar, nos detuvimos en seco.

\- Iré contigo en cuanto pueda.

\- No te arriesgues así - contestó Aldebarán - . Tu mayor prioridad debe ser impedir que el enemigo entre al Santuario. No más.

\- No puedo dejarte a la deriva así como así.

\- Pero, ¿arriesgarías la vida de cientos solo por alguien?

\- Ese alguien eres tu. ¿Por qué no lo haría?

\- Yo puedo defenderme. Personas como las que habitan el Rodorio están en situaciones contrarias. No quiero que salgas lastimado solo por que tu preocupación se excede.

Asentí. Me sentí como si estuviera recibiendo u sermón, aunque no era así. Aldebarán solo quería mi bienestar, ¿no? Me di media vuelta, dispuesto a montar guardia, pero mi novio me detuvo.

\- Mu - exclamó.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Pase lo que pase, sabes que te amo. Hasta el final. Eso nunca va a cambiar.

Solo sonreí, y el también. Mientras yo llegaba a la puerta principal, Aldebarán subía escalones listo para llegar a Tauro. ¿Este era el fin, definitivamente? A lo lejos, un inmenso cosmos maligno se estaba extendiendo.

\- ¿Hm? No puede ser.

Ráfagas de viento habían aparecido de repente. Se arremolinaban en lugares distintos, como si tuvieran vida. Estrellas fugases cruzaban el cielo a una gran velocidad. Baje los últimos tres escalones que restaban, y prácticamente me encontré en una superficie completamente plana. A lo lejos, una negra silueta se acercaba a dónde yo estaba. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- ¡Alto! Quiero que te detengas. No seguirás con vida si no te detienes, ¡¿me oíste bien?!

Hizo caso omiso de mi comentario.

\- Mu, ¿Cómo te atreves a atacarme?

\- ¿Qué? - expresé exaltado. ¿Cómo era posible que un espectro supiera mi nombre? ¿Acaso se habían infiltrado desde hacía tiempo y no nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello?

\- ¿Acaso... ya has olvidado mi rostro?

El se acercó mucho más a mi. Abrí enormemente mis ojos. ¡¿Pero qué?!

\- No puede ser - dije tartamudeando - . Esto no es posible. ¿Tu?

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a amenazarme? - dijo la sombra a la defensiva - ¡Arrodíllate ahora mismo!

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Lo único que llegaba repentinamente a mi cabeza era: ¿En qué momento mi maestro Shion había traicionado de tal modo al Santuario? ¡Se había unido a Hades!

\- Dime que es lo que pasa. ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que te he ordenado?

Por más que me había esforzado, no pude resistir el impulso de obedecer. Malo o no, había sido mi maestro y el Patriarca. Además, necesitaba averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- Así está mejor - mencionó complacido. Ahora, el estaba mucho más cerca de Aries - . ¿Sabes que... no puedes desobedecerme?

Permanecí en silencio.

\- ¿Mu? Lo sabes muy bien. Te daré una orden: tráeme la cabeza de Atena dentro de doce horas. Tu puedes hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! Pero yo...

\- ¿Por qué dudas? - dijo interrumpiéndome - Apresúrate y tráeme la cabeza de Atena.

\- Aunque es una orden de Su Ilustrísima, ¡esto va más allá de cualquier cosa!

De pronto, pétalos de rosa empezaron a caer del cielo. ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

\- Sabes que es un crimen no obedecer una orden de su ilustrísima.

\- Conozco esa vos...

Otra sombra apareció a lo lejos. Reía burlonamente. 

\- Pero... Son ustedes.

\- ¡Ah! Parece que si nos recuerda - dijo risueño. Otra sombra se asomó a su lado.

\- ¡Ustedes dos!

\- Soy Máscara de muerte de Cáncer - dijo una.

\- Y yo soy Afrodita de Piscis - siguió otra.

\- Así que no han podido ingresar... al más allá después de todo.

\- No somos almas en pena. Hemos jurado lealtad al rey Hades. Somos sus aleados.

\- ¡¿El rey Hades?! ¡¿El rey del Inframundo?! A cambio de nuevas vidas, ¿se han convertido en súbditos de Hades, e incluso pretenden tomar la vida de Atena? ¿Todo, a pesar de haber sido sus Caballeros? ¡¿Cómo no les avergüenza?!

Permanecimos discutiendo algún tiempo más. Finalmente tuvimos que pelear, como era de esperarse. Era simplemente decepcionante ver que antiguos aliados ahora estaba en nuestra contra. Cuando finalmente logré deshacerme de ellos, Shura, Camus y Saga aparecieron. También luchamos, eso hasta que el maestro Dohko llegó para combatir contra mi maestro Shion. Había pedido que les ayudase a mis amigos y a Aldebarán. Lo más extraño de todo lo que había estado sucediendo, es que las almas de mis últimos tres combatientes lloraban. ¿Cuál era la verdadera historia de su traición?


	27. XXVII

**_Mu_ **

Subía las escaleras rumbo a Tauro con velocidad. Lo único que deseaba en tal momento era llegar hasta Aldebarán. Muy probablemente estaría luchando contra Shura y los demás. Justo cuando llegué, la puerta estaba abierta. Del interior emanaba un extraño hedor, parecido al de putrefacción.

\- ¡Aldebarán! -grité mientras caminaba. Volteaba a todos lados en busca de encontrar a mi novio. Extrañamente, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo. Tal vez todo había terminado ahí, y el había subido.

\- No puedo sentir siquiera un cosmo. Si los Caballeros Dorados estuviesen peleando entre ellos...

Finalmente lo percibí. Era muy débil, pero una pequeña energía surgía de algún lugar. Empecé a correr desesperadamente a dónde creía que estaba tal cuerpo. ¡Finalmente lo había encontrado!

\- ¡Aldebarán! - dije alegre - ¿Te encuentras bien?

Me acerqué más a el. Necesitaba platicarle todo lo que había estado sucediendo. Quizá el podría ayudarme a decidir que...

\- ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! - dije ahora ya desesperado. No me había respondido - ¿Aldebarán?

Miré fijamente a su rostro. El... el ya estaba muerto.

\- ¿Te has quedado aquí a proteger la Casa de Tauro hasta el final? ¿Así que hasta tu, con tu enorme poder entre los Caballeros, fuiste incapaz d pelear contra Saga y los demás Caballeros?

Intentaba contenerme. Había una razón más para pelear. No permitiría que lo demás se fueran así sin más. Pagarían por lo que habían hecho. No iba a dejar que Hades viviera tranquilo después de arrebatarme todo. Ya no podría estar con Kiki. Aldebarán había muerto. Yo estaba solo. Ellos pagarían. Una pequeña luz emanó de la Armadura Dorada de Tauro, y se posó cerca de mi oído.

\- Este es... el casi extinto cosmos de Aldebarán... La Armadura de Tauro no tiene rastros de combate. Ni siquiera una rasgadura. ¿Cómo murió Aldebarán? No pudo haber salido sin rasguños en la cara enfrentándose a la banda de Saga.

Sentí como si alguien intentara hablarme por telequinesis, pero nadie estaba cerca. ¿Acaso era el alma de mi novio quién lo intentaba?

\- Espectro... hedor... muro de cristal... muerto... cuidado - dijo pausadamente.

\- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! - expresé temeroso. ¿Qué case de poder podía dejar fuera de combate a alguien sin siquiera tocarlo?

\- Si, es posible - dijo alguien detrás de mi. Reía con estruendo - . Saga y sus amigos no fueron los únicos espectros que estuvieron aquí. El grupo de Saga tan solo pasó a un lado de Tauro, quién no se pudo mover. Claro que, el que dejó a Tauro inmóvil, y el que le dio el tiro de gracia, fui yo. Ni si quera puso resistencia.

Seguía riendo. De entre el hedor surgió una silueta, que poco a poco fue tomando forma. La Armadura de Tauro se desplomó el el suelo. No tenía caso gastar energía.

\- Fue un rival muy débil. Soy Niobe de Deep, la estrella oscura en este planeta. Sin el cuerpo de Aldebarán, la Armadura de Tauro es completamente inútil.

Volteé a ver cada una de las partes desperdigadas por el suelo. Nadie iba a burlarse de el. ¡No frente a mi!

\- Al... debarán - dije entrecortadamente. Tuve que cerrar forzosamente mis párpados. No permitiría que l enemigo me viera llorar. No ahora.

Sujeté con fuerza el pequeño rayo de luz del cosmos de mi novio.

\- Entonces no solo Saga y los demás han logrado entrar al Santuario, sino también los espectros.

\- Así es. Esos Caballeros tan solo nos estaba guiando. ¡Los usamos!

\- ¡No lo creo! - volteé a verlo - Seguramente todos ustedes tan solo representaban estorbos para ellos...

\- ¡Silencio! - gritó interrumpiéndome. Ahora lograba entender parte de lo que pasaba - ¡Tu también sufrirás el mismo final que Tauro!

\- ¡¿Pero qué?! - su cosmos empezaba a elevarse. Yo tan solo fingía temor. El no sería capaz de hacerme ni siquiera un rasguño - Este olor... 

\- ¡Fragancia profunda! - gritó mientras lanzaba su ridículo y débil ataque.

Ráfagas y ondas de luz morada empezaban a cubrirme, y se acercaban a mi cuerpo cada vez más, logrando acorralarme o apretarme. 

\- No... puedo... moverme... Siento como... estoy perdiendo mis... sentidos. ¿Acaso este extraño olor es lo que acabo con Aldebarán?

\- Es inútil que te resistas. En muy poco tiempo, la fragancia profunda será absorbida por tu piel. ¡Perderás todos tus sentidos y quedarás paralizado! ¡Muy proto te sumirás en el sueño eterno de la muerte!

Finalmente mis ojos empezaron a perder su color, y mis extremidades temblaban. Luego me desplomé. Al menos eso era lo que les estaba haciendo creer al espectro. No se había dado cuenta de que todo era tan solo una ilusión. Río estruendosamente.

\- Hasta nunca, Mu de Aries. Qué débiles resultaron ser los Caballeros Dorados. En poco tiempo aniquilé a dos de ellos - expresó con orgullo.

Poco a poco se acercaba. Finalmente chocó con mi escudo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡Un muro!

Desvanecí la ilusión y me dejé ver. Niobe finalmente se había dado cuenta de su error. Lo destruí, haciendo que chocara contra uno de los pilares de la Casa de Tauro.

\- El muro de cristal. Nada ni nadie puede atravesarlo. Un muro de cristal, ¡¿entendiste?!

\- ¡¿Un muro de cristal?! ¿Es por eso que mi fragancia profunda no te ha afectado? ¿Debido a ese muro de cristal? ¡¿Eh?! ¡Espera! ¿A dónde crees que vas, Aries? ¡Esta batalla aún no ha terminado!

Empecé a caminar directo hacía la puerta delantera de Tauro, aún con el cosmos de Aldebarán en mi mano.

\- No tiene caso combatir con alguien que ya está muerto.

\- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir que estoy muerto?

Volteé y lo miré fijamente.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que Aldebarán te dejaría vivir? ¡Qué iluso! - grité. 

Mis manos empezaban a temblar de nuevo, solo que no sabía si era por el enojo o el llanto. Mir ojos empezaban a tornarse brillosos. No soportaría más. El espectro estaba asustado.

\- Mientras estabas seguro que habías derrotado a Aldebarán con tu fragancia profunda, la verdad fue que el destrozó todo tu cuerpo con su Gran Cuerno.

Seguí mi camino. No me era importante gastar mi tiempo con el enemigo. Tan solo llegué a escuchar como se desvanecía. Cuándo por fin estuve fuera, abrí mi mano, dejando libre el cosmos de mi novio.

\- Aldebarán. Tu salvaste mi vida al recibir tu mensaje silencioso. Pude sentir el último rastro de tu cosmos en la Armadura de Tauro, y con ello me fue posible bloquear su ataque. Muchas gracias. Te prometo que tu sacrificio no será en vano. Aldebarán, ten por seguro que continuaré con nuestra misión. Por favor, conviértete en una estrella y protégenos siempre.

Ya ni si quera me preocupaba por no llorar. Después de eso, había subido a ayudar a mis amigos. Protegí a Seiya, y luego Shaka tuvo un plan para vencer a Hades. Al final, por diversas circunstancias, todos los Caballeros que quedábamos aparecimos en el inframundo. Atena, sobre todo, nos ayudó a llegar hasta el Muro de los Lamentos. Nos había revivido a los que habíamos caído en batalla, y ahora daríamos todo por que la Guerra Santa llegara su fin definitivo, y solo así, aseguraríamos que las futuras generaciones no tuvieran que arriesgar su vida por proteger a la humanidad.


	28. XXVIII

**_Kiki_ **

Me llevaron hasta una de las Casas del Rodorio. El pueblo estaba abandonado. Supuse que todas las personas se habían ido de ahí. Intentaron recostarme en una cama, pero no era la mía. Yo quería estar con mi maestro Mu y con el señor Aldebarán, no en esa casa. 

\- ¡No! - grité.

Pateaba y golpeaba a los Caballeros que me habían llevado hasta ahí. Yo iba a volver al Santuario costara lo que costara. Salté y empecé a correr. Al poco rato me alcanzaron y volvieron a meter al horrendo lugar de antes.

\- ¡No quiero estar aquí!

\- Aquí no corres peligro, pequeño.

Intentó abrazarme, pero yo me alejé rápidamente. Solo mis _papás_ podían hacer eso.

\- Lo espectros no entrarán aquí - dijo el que me había cargado - . No te pasará nada.

\- El pueblo está antes que el Santuario. ¡Obvio que van a pasar por aquí!

\- No es así - contestó el que se había acercado demasiado a mi - . Quieren a Atena. Por eso ella estará en la Sala del Patriarca. Los Caballeros Dorados se encargarán de todo.

\- Solo los están usando - dije casi susurrando - . ¡¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?! ¡Ustedes también son Caballeros! ¡Pueden ayudar! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a quedarse aquí parados como _tontos_ sin hacer nada!

Volví a correr. Mi maestro Mu me habría regañado si hubiera escuchado lo que había dicho, pero ahora no importaba. Iría con el y lo ayudaría. No podía dejarlo _solito._ El siempre me ayudaba, y yo iba a hacer lo mismo ahora. Volteaba a ver hacia atrás para darme cuenta de si me estaban siguiendo o no, pero olvidé de observar a al frente también. Terminé chocando con Atena.

\- ¡Auch!

Ella se volteó, y me miró sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Kiki? - preguntó preocupada.

\- No quiero estar allí. Iré con mi maestro Mu.

Atena sonrió, aunque no de alegría. ¿Alguien puede estar triste y feliz al mismo tiempo?

\- Mu y Aldebarán me pidieron que te entregara esto cuando la batalla terminara, pero veo que es mejor hacerlo ahora.

No entendí a que se refería. Simplemente me entregó dos sobres de papel.

\- Puedes leerlas, pero, ¿me prometes que te quedarás en la Casa?

\- Tengo que ir a ayudar a...

\- No - dijo interrumpiéndome - . Puedes lastimarte.

\- Pero nadie más los ayudará si yo no lo hago.

Ella se agachó, en intentó posar su mano en mi cabello. ¿Por qué todos querían tocarme? Solo Aldebarán y mi maestro Mu podían hacerlo. ¿Por qué no lo entendían? Di un paso hacia atrás. 

\- Solo lee las cartas. Después decides si vas con ellos, ¿si?

A lo lejos vi las siluetas de mis _perseguidores_. Ahora entendía por qué no querían luchar. Eran muy lentos.

Decidí sentarme en una banca que estaba cerca. Atena asintió, y simplemente empezó a caminar. Los otros dos copiaron lo que hacía yo, solo que en otro lugar cerca de dónde estaba. Abrí el primer sobre. Ambas cartas las leí mentalmente. Nadie escucharía.

_Hola Kiki. Entiendo que todo esto sea de lo peor. Mu y yo solo queríamos que estuvieras bien. Me gustaría decirte todo esto en persona, abrazarte y luego jugar a atrapar mariposas, pero ya no tenemos tiempo. Lo único que quiero para ti es bienestar. Lo poco que logré vivir contigo me fue suficiente para darme cuenta de que eres un niño increíble, y que llegarás a ser grande. Nunca te dejes llevar por los comentarios ofensivos de los demás. ¡Cumple todo lo que te propongas! Tampoco te rindas tan fácil. Todo en este mundo tiene solución, y por más fácil que resulte hallarla, ¡debes esforzarte por encontrarla! Recuerda que te quiero, y agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de ser tu maestro y padre. Cuídate, ¿si? :)_

_Lo único que puedo decir es que estoy orgulloso de ti. Eres noble, amable, bondadoso, honesto, juguetón, simpático y muchas cosas más. Eso es lo que te hace ser Kiki. Nunca lo cambies por nada. Yo te quiero tal cual eres, sin importar las decisiones que tomes. No pasa nada si decides irte del Santuario, y vivir como cualquier otro niño. Si eso te hace feliz, entonces hazlo. No quiero que pienses que te estoy obligando a ser Caballero. Eres dueño de tu destino, y tu lo haces. A pesar de todo esto, sabes que estaré ahí para ti, siempre que me necesites. La constelación de Aries estará siempre disponible. Tampoco quiero que te hagas daño. Solo obedece, ¿de acuerdo? Atena y los demás te protegerán. Eres un niño muy inteligente, y lograrás cambiar al mundo si así lo deseas, por más mínima acción que hagas. Lo importante es siempre dejar por delante al corazón, y seguir nuestros instintos. También te doy las gracias por preocuparte por mi, y dejarme toda tu confianza. Eso me hace muy feliz. Te dejo para que puedas descansar. Y recuerda, que sin importar lo que suceda, te amamos._

Me levanté lentamente de dónde había permanecido. Miré en ambas direcciones, y la verdad es que el Rodorio estaba tan vacío como antes. Doblé cuidadosamente las hojas, y las guardé en el sobre del que habían salido. Las iba a conservar para siempre. No podía dejar que se arrugaran ni mancharan, mucho menos dejarlas abandonadas en un lugar como ese. Los dos Caballeros que me "vigilaban" estaban completamente dormidos. También roncaban. De hecho, estaba amaneciendo. El Sol salía, y no había señales de alguno de mis amigos. Permanecí poco tiempo ahí parado, y finalmente decidí que no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados como la mayoría. Iría a salvar a mis maestros. O cualquiera que necesitara de mi. Tal vez no tenía un gran poder, pero para eso entrenaría. Todos y cada uno de los días de mi vida hasta que yo lograra conseguir la Armadura Dorada de Aries. Y la utilizaría para el bien. Mi maestro Mu había dicho que siguiera mis instintos, y mi corazón decía que debía dirigirme al Santuario. Corrí lo más rápido que pude. No volteé para atrás en ningún momento. No paré para descansar aunque mis pies dolían un poco. Me encontré con los otros Caballeros de Bronce. Intentaban ayudar a Hyoga y los otros, por qué estaban en el inframundo. Yo también lo haría. Me uní a ellos, y utilicé todas las energías que me quedaban. Ese era mi deber, y lo cumpliría por siempre.


	29. XXIX

_**Mu.** _

Todo lo que intentábamos hacer por destruir el Muro de los Lamentos parecía inútil. Era la única manera de lograr nuestro cometido. Se decía que el verdadero cuerpo del Dios Hades se encontraba en los campos Elíseos, y solo lograríamos llegar hasta ahí cruzando la enorme pared que se alzaba ante nosotros. El problema es que solo éramos cinco Caballeros Dorados, y aún con nuestro gran poder, no lograríamos reproducir las misma fuerza que tenía el brillo del Sol. Ese era el plan del Maestro Dohko.

\- Maestro Dohko, ¿estás diciendo que con nuestra fuerza... - empezó Aioria.

\- ... haremos que aquí brille la luz del Sol - terminó Milo.

El asintió.

\- Las doce constelaciones que nos representan se encuentran en la órbita eclíptica por la que el Sol se mueve alrededor cada año. Gracias a ello, desde la era mitológica, las Armaduras de Oro han recibido la luz solar en grandes proporciones. Si aplicamos esa leyenda, nuestras armaduras han acumulado una gran cantidad de energía solar en su interior. Por esa razón, aún tenemos oportunidad de seguir luchando.

Todos estábamos impactados. No lo creíamos aún cuándo el relato había sido por parte del maestro Dohko.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Solamente así podremos derribar este muro!

A cada uno de nosotros nos entregó una de las 12 armas que contaba su Armadura. 

\- ¡Es hora de proyectar la luz del Sol y destruir este muro!

Estábamos en posición. Elevábamos nuestros cosmos.

\- ¡Es hora de derribar el Muro de los lamentos! - expresé. Había perdido mucho. No permitiría que Hades se saliera con la suya. Daría mi vida solo para lograr lo que me proponía. 

\- Para derrotar finalmente a Hades! - gritó Shaka

\- Para proteger a Atena - dijo Aioria.

\- Para detener la destrucción del gran eclipse - continuó Milo.

\- Y para proteger nuestro planeta y a todos sus habitantes - terminó el maestro Dohko.

Seguíamos en espera. Lanzamos al mismo tiempo cada una de las armas, con toda nuestra energía reflejada en ellas, y, sin embargo, todo había fallado. Los objetos que habíamos utilizado regresaban contra nosotros, y terminaron tirándonos al suelo. Nuestras esperanzas se estaban yendo a la deriva. ¿Eso era todo? ¿No podríamos cumplir con nuestro deber como Caballeros Dorados?

\- De estar los doce sería diferente - dijo desanimado el maestro Dohko. ¿Ahora qué?

Seiya había tomado una de las armas de Libra. ¡No podía arriesgarse de tal modo! Ya estaba ardiendo su cosmos. Justo corría hacia el muro, y... una extraña y resplandeciente luz dorada había aparecido de la nada. Derribó a Seiya, y provocó que todos dirigiéramos toda nuestra atención al brillo. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso alguien había llegado a defender el muro? ¿Ahora que podríamos hacer? Lo extraño es que ni siquiera se percibían cosmos. Tan solo había luz. ¡Las Armaduras Doradas estaban ahí, justo frente a nosotros! Pero, aún con todo eso, serían inútiles sin sus portadores. Necesitábamos a Aldebarán, a Saga, Death Mask, Aioros, Shura y Afrodita, pero ya no estaban con nosotros. Nuestra Diosa, Atena, estaba muriendo. ¿Cómo lograríamos vencer a Hades con lo poco que teníamos? Las Armaduras poco a poco bajaban hacia el suelo.

\- Casi completamos las doce. Solo falta la de Kanon - dijo Shun.

De repente, todas las armaduras empezaron a brillar y resonar al unísono. Se estaban uniendo. Pedían estar juntas de nuevo. Igualmente, por sorpresa, la de Géminis apareció dónde nosotros. Eso significaba que... ¿Kanon había perdido? 

\- Finalmente están todas - dijo el maestro Dohko.

De nuevo estábamos en posición para atacar, pero otra sorpresa nos sucumbió. Las Armaduras Doradas empezaban a tomar forma. Se estaban desprendiendo, y al final, aparecieron nuestros compañeros de armas. ¡¿Cómo era posible?! ¡¿Habían revivido? Aioria saludaba a su hermano, Aioros. Hyoga a Camus. Shiryu a Shura. Luego los demás dimos la bienvenida a los que restaban. Seiya fue enseguida con Aldebarán, y luego... el volteó a verme. 

\- Sus espíritus han regresado a este lugar para luchar por Atena. No nos podemos rendir hasta lograr nuestro objetivo: proteger la Tierra hasta el final.

\- Tenemos que abrir el camino hasta los campos Elíseos- dijo Saga.

Difícilmente habíamos logrado que los cuatro Caballeros de Bronce que estaban ahí con nosotros se fueran. Todo iba a ser destruido. Nosotros moriríamos. Ellos serían quienes salvarían a Atena. Nos despedimos de todos ellos, y mientras empezábamos a formar una media Luna, corrí hacia Aldebarán. Me contuve, y no lo abracé ni bese. Sin embargo, de nuevo tenía ganas de llorar. 

\- Creí... creí que no volvería a verte - dije tartamudeando. Mi voz estaba muy entrecortada. El me sonrió.

Ya estábamos listos. Aioros lanzaría una flecha, y todo nuestro poder estaría proyectado en dicha arma dorada. El dio la señal, y entonces elevamos nuestro cosmos. Le dio al muro, y en cuestión de segundos se escuchó como los ladrillos empezaban a quebrarse. Había funcionado. Volteé a mi derecha. Aldebarán también me veía. Eso era lo último que recordaba hasta que una brillante luz limitó mi vista.

\- Te amo - alcancé a escuchar a pesar de todo el ruido que provocaba la caída de los escombros.

\- Y yo - susurré.

\- ¿Están bien? - expresó Shaka. Ambos nos sobresaltamos. 

\- Ah, si, si - expresó Aldebarán.

Habíamos decidido ir a visitar el Santuario antes de partir. Obviamente, nadie nos veía. Tan solo éramos espíritus.

\- ¿Qué hacían ahí parados?

\- Pensábamos - dijimos mi novio y yo al unísono. Shaka nos miró con extrañeza.

Yo me sonrojé. Por lo menos ahora sabía que no había sido el único en el que pensaba en _aquello_. ¿Sería normal recordar tu historia de amor en un momento como este?

\- ¿Dónde está Kiki? - pregunté.

\- Allá - contestó Aldebarán - . Ayuda a los Caballeros de Bronce contra uno de los Dioses gemelos.

Asentí lentamente.

\- ¿Nos vamos? -preguntó Shaka.

\- Si - contestamos los dos.

Empezamos a caminar sin dirección alguna. Simplemente poco a poco desaparecimos. No sabíamos que nos deparaba, o que tendríamos que hacer después. Ni siquiera si seríamos recordados u olvidados. De lo único que estaba consciente era que el amor entre Aldebarán y yo sería eterno. Siempre encontraríamos la forma de permaneces juntos. ¿Y qué cuál es mi legado para las futuras generaciones? _Lucha por lo que quieres, expresa lo que sientes y jamás te rindas._ Yo había seguido aquellas tres pequeñas acciones, y me habían permitido ser novio de Aldebarán. Pasé los últimos meses de mi vida junto a el y Kiki, y había que admitir que no me arrepentía de nada. Ahora que entrábamos al otro mundo, tenía claro que pasara lo que pasara, yo no dejaría de amar a aquel hombre que había conocido cuando niño, y que había permanecido junto a mi hasta el último momento.


End file.
